A Brand New Destiny
by Sailor Star Moon Angela N
Summary: (AU fic) What if, Serena's parents were killed when she was a small child and she was found and raised on Kinmoku with the Starlights?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars A Brand New Destiny Prologue - The Beginning Started By: Sailor Star Moon 

What if the past was changed? What if an attack on Sailor Moon's family in the past, that was meant to kill Serena before she ever became Sailor Moon in the future but had killed her parents instead, changed everything for the future of the Sailor Senshi. What if it the Star Lights when they were still children not yet with their Senshi powers came to Earth 12 years before Sailor Stars, and found Serena, and took her back home

Tokyo, 10 years ago

It was a cold Christmas afternoon, on the stretch of the highway leading into Tokyo city, a family of four was driving home.

In the back seat strapped in a seat belt, sat a 4 year old girl with short blond hair tied up in a hairstyle that resembled meatballs, with a large stuffed bear held in her hands, who was busy chatting to her parents, next to her in another car seat was a 3 month old boy.

"Mama? Daddy? Are we home yet?" Chibi Serena asks.

Ken Tsukino laughs at his daughters question, "No sweetie, we're not back home yet. But when we are, you can open all of your presents all right. Just keep an eye on Sammy for us, and tell us if something is wrong so that we can stop, okay."

"Okay, daddy. I'll keep a really good eye on Sammy. I'll protect him from harm okay?" Serena chirped as she turned her attention on Sammy's sleeping form.

Irene Tsukino looked over the seat to watch her daughter take care of Sammy, before turning her attention back on Ken and begins to speak. "I can't believe how easily Serena has accepted Sammy. I had first thought that when Sammy was born, that Serena would have felt left out because all of the time that would be needed to watch over Sammy. Yet she is taking it better than most children her age. She's even helping me take care of him."

"Serena doesn't act like most 4 year olds, Irene. In some ways I feel that she is different than other children, but I do not know how or why that is." Ken says as he looks over at his wife, momentarily taking his eyes off the road. "I will be glad to see how she will turn out in the upcoming years."

"Me too. Too bad we don't have a way of telling the future, hmm honey?" Irene asks as she turns once more to glance back at the back seat to see that Serena has fallen asleep with her hand on Sammy's car seat. "She's asleep, must be warn out from all the excitement from this morning."

"I agree with her idea of getting some sleep, the minute we get home I'm heading straight for bed." Ken says with a yawn.

"Maybe I shall join you in bed after I've taken care of the..." Irene begins as she turns back around to face the front her eyes widen in horror as she stares out the windshield. "Oh my god! Ken what's that!" Irene screams as she points out the windshield.

Ken spins around to stare out the window, to find himself staring at a huge grotesque monster standing in the middle of the road. "Damn! Irene hold on.!" Ken shouts as he turns the wheel abruptly to try and avoid the monster.

The car lurches on the ice, sending it into a spin, the brakes not able to make any traction to stop, as it slams into the railing that overlooked a cliff, the back side of the car sticking out through the broken railing, threatening to fall.

"Ken! The children." Irene shouts as she struggles to get out of her seatbelt, and into the back seat, where both Serena and Sammy were now awake and sceaming in fear of what was happening.

"Mommy! What's going on? Where are we?" Serena cries out as she stares up at her mothers frightened face, as she felt fear run through her small body.

Ken was trying to get the car to move forward and away from the edge, while also talking. "Serena, it'll be okay. Nothing is wrong."

"Ken are we going to make it back up?" Irene asked as she tried to take her seatbelt off.

Before Ken can answer Irene's question, there is a sudden thump, on the roof of the car as the cieling caved in showing large clawed hands reaching through the cieling, pulling the cieling back with a loud crunching sound.

The family looks up to see a centaur standing on the roof, glaring down at them as it began to reach into the car, when a voice called out from nowhere ordering it to stop.

"Minotos, don't bother. Queen Beryl wants this entire family dead before this day ends, and what better way to do that, than to push them off this cliff?" A young man with long green hair asked as he stepped out into full view of the car.

"NO! You can't do this to us!" Ken shouts as he tries to get the doors open only to find that something was preventing the doors from opening, "What do you want from us! Why do you want to kill my family and me?"

"Let me introduce myself, since I will be the last thing any of you will see. I am Polarite. It's not you personally, pal. But it's your daughter. And don't bother to try and escape, I've taken the precaution of preventing that from happening, by placing a shield around the doors."

"Serena?" Irene asks as she stares back at her daughter with wide eyes. "She's just a baby, she's no threat to anyone. Let us go please!"

"Mommy..." Serena cried as she stared in fear at the centaur and Polarite.

"She's just a child, what threat does she have to you!" Ken demands. "Let us and our children go!"

"It's not what she is now, but what she will become in the years to come. She will be a threat to my leaders cause when she becomes older, and I can not allow that to happen. Minotos push them over the side."

"No don't!" Ken shouts out, but his protests are ignored.

Minotos leaps down from the remains of the cieling, and lands back on the road, where he proceeded to start pushing the car, until it began to teeter off the edge, finally rolling all the way back off the road and into empty air.

The screams and crys of the Tsukino family can be heard as the car fell down into the ravine, followed by the sound of the car as it hit the ground below, rolling over and over again into it came to a stop at the bottom, the screams coming to an end almost immediatly.

"It's done, Queen Beryl will be pleased to leard that the threat has been eliminated before it even began." Polarite says gloatingly as he peered down at the ravine, seeing the car in a smashed heap. He turns to leave. "Come Minotos. It's time to go back home." he says as he vanishes in a flash of light, the youma following closely behind.

* * *

Half an hour later 

The sounds of crying and a small voice crying out for her mother and father can be heard through the forest, as a young girl awoke to find herself hanging upside down, and what looked like her father asleep at the wheel of the car. She unfastened her seatbelt and let herself fall to the ground, next to her her brother, sat in his car seat, looking around in surprise at all that had happened, and began make baby sounds when he saw that his sister was awake.

"Sammy..." Serena says as she looks over at her brother in surprise, as she reached over to begin unfasten his safety harness the way her mother had showed her, and manages to catch him and pull him into her small arms before he could get hurt "Mommy and Daddy need help. We all need help. I want my mommy!"

She stood up, and nearly cried out in pain and fall over, and sat back on the ground with Sammy still clutched to her, and begins crying all over again, as she looked at her surroundings. "Help! Somebody! Help us! My mommy and daddy are hurt bad! I'm hurt! Somebody! help..." Serena moved towards the car, to try and get more of the heat that still came from within, and fell asleep still clutching Sammy.

* * *

Awhile Later 

Serena awoke when she felt somebody poking at her with what felt like a stick, and looked up in surprise to find herself staring at 4 children around her age standing around her, all of them were girls. One boy was taller than the rest, with brown hair and violet eyes, the 2 with silver white hair and green cat like eyes, another with black hair and blue eyes, and the last with red hair and eyes.

"Hey looks like she's alive after all." The silver haired girl commented as she stared at Serena.

The black haired girl smacked the other one across the head, causing her to cry out in pain "Yaten that's a mean thing to say."

"Well it's true Seiya." Yaten says as she swings at Seiya.

The other two girls glare at Yaten and Seiya as they get into a free-for-all fight with each other.

The girl with brown hair turned her attention back on Serena, a concerned look on her face as she looked her over, looking a lot smarter than her 4 years. "Are you okay? Were you in that..." indicates the smashed car.

Serena doesn't answer but just stares at the foursome with fear in her eyes as she clutched Sammy closer to her and tried to move backwards, but cried out in pain from her leg, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You guys are scaring her!" the red head said scoldingly, and Seiya and Taiki stop their fighting as she sat down next to Serena. "It's okay. There are growup's nearby here and are coming. I'm Kakyuu." Kakyuu says as she raises a hand in greeting.

"I'm Taiki. And these two are our sisters Seiya and Yaten." Taiki says as she gives her 'sisters' angry looks.

"Hi." Seiya says.

"Hey." Yaten says.

Serena looked between Kakyuu, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki, and then looks back at Sammy who had fallen asleep earlier. "I'm Serena. And this is my brother, Sammy." Serena says in a tiny voice.

"Sammy's so cute." Kakyuu says as she stares at Sammy's face.

"Your mom and dad were in there?" Yaten asked, as she pointed at the car.

At the reminder of what had happened, Serena's eyes began to tear up again, and she began to cry. Just as the children began to try and comfort her, there is the sound of crashing coming from the woods, and a small group of soldiers come through and stop in front of the girls.

"Girls... You know perfectly well that you shouldn't leave our sight for any reason when we are on a strange pla..." the leader begins when he takes on the scene before him. "What is going on here? Who's that girl?"

"General Pollux, we found this girl here hurt. I think that she and her brother are the only survivors of that." Kakyuu says as she points at the wreckage gaining the general and the troops attention. "Can you check it out?"

Pollux gives out order to the troops to search the car, and pulls out a communicator calling medtechs to come to their location immediatly.

Serena watches the activities around her for awhile, before exhaustion and pain cause her to drift off into unconsciousness, her arms falling to her sides.

* * *

Still Awhile Later 

Serena awoke once more to find herself in a strange room, in a large bed, a young woman in a maids outfit sitting idly by the bed knitting a shirt.

When Serena tried to move, she let out a cry of pain as the injuries from before came back to her. The maid looked up in surprise and rushes over to Serena's side to gently push her back down into the sheets. "Young miss!" the maid scolded. "You can't get out of bed yet. Not until your all healed up."

"Let me go! I want to go home. I want my mommy and daddy!" Serena yelled out as she tried to fight the restraining hands.

"Your not going anywhere, child. And you will be staying here for the time being, since you no longer have a home to go back to. I am Quinsella Quasar. But everyone calls me Quin." Quin says as she releases Serena to go over to a bell pull, and a moment later they hear a knock, she walks over to the door and opens it long enough to give whoever it was a message to pass on, and closes the door once more.

"What do you mean, I don't have a home to go to anymore? My mommy and daddy are okay aren't they? Where are they? They were only asleep after the car crashed." Serena says wanting with all her might that she was right.

"I'm sorry..." Quin begins but Serena lets out a scream.

"No they can't be gone! They can't! I want my mommy and daddy!" Serena cried when the door opened to admit Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Kakyuu, and an older woman, and the 4 rush to Serena to take her into her arms.

"It's all right Serena. There was nothing anyone could do for them." Kakyuu said.

"Come on. Stop crying." Taiki pleaded.

"Please?" Yaten asked.

The older woman followed the children to the bed and gently lifts Serena off the bed and puts her in her lap to hold and rock her. "It's okay to cry if you want to."

Serena's arms move around the woman's waist as she cried a lot harder, then she rememebered something. "Sammy! Where's my baby brother?"

"He's okay. He is being taken cared of by a nurse maid who's feeding him right now." Kakyuu says.

"Oh." Serena says as she begins to wipe her tears off on her sleeves, as she stared up and the woman holding her. "Who are you."

"I'm Queen Kakouyo, of the planet Kinmoku which is where you are now. I am Kakyuu's mother. Serena, I would like a favor to ask of you" Kakouyo begins earnestly

"What is it?" Serena asks.

"Do you have any other family back home someone that could take care of you if we took you back?" she asks.

"No. There was only my mommy and daddy taking care of me." Serena says looking unhappy again.

"Well how would you like to stay here with us, and become a part of our family? This way you will have a family that would love to have you be with them?" Kakouyo asks.

"Stay here? And not go back to Earth?" Serena asked as she looked around at everyone gathered. "I would like to stay here, with all of you."

Kakoyou smiles at that. "Then you shall become my adopted daughter and join Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya in training to one day become Sailor Senshi and protect my daughter, from harm. If you want you may call me mamma." Seeing Serena's sullen face at the suggestion, she realizes her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You don't have to call me mamma immediatly. Just work it through until you feel up to the idea of calling me that. Until then you may call Kakouyo, okay?" Kakouyo says as she gently places Serena back on the bed after seeing that Serena had begun yawning.

"Okay, Kakouyo-sama." Serena says as her eyes began to close, "Good-night everyone."

Kakouyo smiled as she ushered the children out of the room, followed behind by Quin as they all exit the room. "Sleep tight, dear. I hope that you enjoy your stay here." Kakouyo whispered as she closed the door behind them.

To Be Continued

What do all of you think of my story? I hope that you like it, for i enjoyed writing it in my free time. Write to me at e-mail address: With your comments and suggestions with what you liked about my story. No flame letters please!


	2. Chapter 1: The Return Home

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter of this story. But I've been busy a lot, and I haven't had time to get back to any of my stories in awhile. And I had a case of writers block. I had the story written up to when Serena, Sammy, Seiya and Taiki introduce themselves to Alex and Michelle, but then that's where I stopped. 

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US.

Last Chapter: Serena Tsukino was orphaned at age 6 when her family's car was attacked by a youma and a Negaverse General out to kill her, causing their car to be sent over a cliff. Her parents were both killed in the crash, but Serena was saved, along with her 3 month old baby brother, Sammy.

Injured and bleeding Serena freed herself and Sammy from the wreckage of the car, falling throught hole in the roof, to the few feet to the ground. Falling asleep, she is later awakened to find herself surrounded by four children her own age wearing strange clothing, before loosing conscious again.

Waking up again later, she finds herself lying in bed in a strange room, on the planet Kinmoku, with her injuries bandaged up. Coming into the room was the queen that ruled the planet, who offered Serena the choice to stay on Kinmoku

E-mail me at:

Come visit my webpage at: http/

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
A Brand New Destiny  
Chapter 1: The Return Home  
Started By: Sailor Star Moon 

Present Day 

Earlier that Day

Five shadowed figures sat in a plane heading toward Tokyo. A close-up up of the group reveals the figures to be Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, now boys. Sitting in between Seiya and Yaten was Sammy who now looked to be 9-10 years old. And next to Taiki sat Serena, her hair now taken out of it's pigtails and now was tied back into a braid.

Seiya and Yaten were arguing about what they were going to do there when they arrived in Tokyo, while Taiki read a book, when he notices that how quiet Serena seemed.

"Serena? What is it?" Taiki asked as he placed his book down to stare over at Serena. "Is something wrong?"

Serena stared in surprise at Taiki's question then turned her attention to stare out the window of the plane. "Taiki-san. It's nothing, really. I just was thinking. I can't believe that after all this time I'm finally back home on Earth, and heading back to Tokyo. Where it happened."

"We've been here on Earth for over six months Serena, we had to come to Tokyo sometime." Taiki said calmly as he stared at her from his seat.

"Yeah, if whoever hurt your parents all those years ago is still around, we'll take care of him for ya." Yaten adds in as he sticks his head in between the seats, only to get whacked on the head from behind by Seiya.

Serena humphed and turned her back on Yaten. "I don't need you guys to protect me like I'm a child anymore. I'm just as good as any of you are when it comes to fighting."

"Serena, when will we get to Tokyo?" Sammy asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Serena turned to smile at Sammy, as her eyes shown with her feelings for her younger brother. "Soon Sammy. It would probably be another hour before we finally reach it."

"Aww.." Sammy said sulkily as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his seat.

Taiki turned his attention back to his book while continuing to speak up. "If I were you guys, I'd better get some rest. We're going to need all of our energy to just to get through the airport without getting mobbed."

The others all nodded their heads in agreement, and sat back to relax and watch the in-flight- movie or get some sleep.

* * *

Tokyo 

At Tokyo City airport, screaming fans of different sizes and ages surrounded a small group of five, screaming for autographs from the group in the middle of them.

All the girls and boys that were there were either waving banners or poster boards that read "Three Lights and a Star, we love you!" or other messages, as they all gathered around to get closer to the group, as they tried to get past their fans with little success.

"Kou Serena go out with me!" One fan shouted over the cries of all the men there.

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! Go out with me please!" a few dozen female voices cry out.

After five minutes of pushing their way through the crowd, they finally find an opening and make a break for it with their bags and instruments, and rush through the terminal doors of the airport, where they stop outside to catch their breaths.

"I didn't think that there would be that many waiting for us this time. Looks like our fandom is growing everywhere on Earth." Yaten said as he leaned back against a wall.

"I'll say. I would be glad to finally go back home to Kinmoku at the end of the year." Seiya complains as he sat down.

"Don't complain so much, you guys. You guys love the attention your getting here, admit it." Serena couldn't help teasing her brothers.

"Yeah." Sammy pipes in. "You love performing on stage."

Both Seiya and Yaten snort in disagreement, but neither could help the smiles that appeared on their faces. "True, Sere-chan," Seiya began, calling Serena by her nickname, "but we really are going to need a vacation after this. That's why we all agreed that we would head on home after we see Tokyo and do a few performances."

"I agree with them, Serena. And besides, what about these Sailor Senshi sightings that we've heard about that happen in Tokyo? It might be interesting to see other planetary senshi in action."

"Right, Taiki." Yaten said as he moved closer to the group.

"Right, and while we are here, Sammy and I could look around to find out more about my past, see if anyone remembers anything about our family." Serena said looking upset as she talked. She began to pick up her bags and guitar case. "Come on you guys. The limo must be here by now."

The others followed her lead and they all began to make their way towards the airport parking lot.

* * *

Elsewhere 

Two figures walked out the doors of the airport, as they stepped out into the sunshine. On closer inspection, the figures are revealed to be a girl long aquamarine hair and blue-green eyes, and a tall young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, both of them in their late teens. Both are carrying duffel bags on their shoulders, while the girl carries a violin case in one hand.

The boy lets out a loud yawn as he stretched before gently taking his companions arm in the crook of his own, and bends over to whisper in her ear. "Michelle-san, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Michelle turned her attention on him. "What's wrong Alex?" She asked innocently.

Alex looked down at Michelle before answering her question, a lazy smile forming on his face, "In the last 48 hours we haven't had any time for each other since we left Tokyo to perform in America at that concert we were invited to perform in." he complains poutedly.

Michelle returned his smile as she walked beside him. "We will have time to spend together later when we talk to the Setsuna and the rest of the Senshi, Alex. Please remember that we still need to find..."

Alex interrupts Michelle, "I know. I know. We still need to find the moon princess. But all of us have looked everywhere for her. I'm starting to think that maybe she was never reborn on Earth like the rest of us were..." Alex began when Michelle silenced her by putting a finger to Alex's lips.

"We'll find her, Alex. We just need to look harder. Luna and Artemis have not given up hope that she's still out there somewhere, so neither should we. Okay?"

Alex bends her head and sighs. "All right. It's just that I wish that we could find her soon," she says as she turned scan the parking lot. "Didn't Darien say that he would pick us up and take us back to the mansion today?"

"Yes he did. He must not have arrived yet, so be patient." Michelle scolds, as she leads Alex over to a nearby bench.

Inside of the terminal

The small group of teens made their way towards the doors, trying to avoid their fans in the process, and finally manages to get away when a couple of security guards appear on the scene to hold people back.

As they reached the doors, Sammy decided to have some fun and challenged Yaten to a race. "Yaten-kun! How about a race to the doors? Looser has to do chores for a week." Sammy said.

"Fine, Sammy. I hope you enjoy doing my chores for the rest of the week." Yaten said as he got ready to begin.

"Sammy, Yaten. I don't think that's a good idea..." Taiki began only to be drowned out by Sammy yelling:

"GO!"

Before Yaten has a chance, Sammy is already running towards the doorways, dodging people as he went, with his siblings right behind him.

Serena and Seiya were the first to see the figure that was standing on the other side of the glass doors, and both cried out to Sammy at the same time, ordering him to stop, but only to realize he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Just as they almost reached the bench, they heard someone cry out a warning, which they heard too late as a small body suddenly came charging out of the doors, hit Alex head on and both were sent flying backwards and hit the ground.

Alex caught hold of whatever had slammed into her as she fell, pulling it down with her and Michelle, as she had the wind knocked out of her as the object landed on her stomach.

"What the h-" Alex began as she struggled to sit up, the "object" began to squirm trying to get loose, and she realized that she was holding Sammy in her arms.

"OW! Let go of me," Sammy protested as he tried to pull free of Alex's grip.

Michelle hurries over to Alex, and the boy helps to pull them apart, then helps Alex stand up. "Alex-chan, are you okay?"

Alex stands up and dusts off her clothes as she glares over at the boy before answering Michelle's question. "I'm fine Michelle, I only had the wind knocked out of me." She commented before turning her full attention back on Sammy, to find him returning her glare.

Michelle turned to face Sammy, and tried to lighten the mood, and smiled as she knelt in front of Sammy. "You seemed to be in a hurry for some reason, kid, but you really should be careful and watch where you are going, or else you might wind up hurting yourself and others. Where are your parents? Did you get separated from them?"

Sammy turned his attention on Michelle his eyes crossing as he stared at her, "I'm Samuel Kou. But everybody calls me Sammy. My mom and dad are dead. I'm with my sister and brothers." He motions behind him towards the doors. "There still inside there."

Michelle and Alex shared stunned expressions on their faces when they heard what Sammy had said about his parents.

_Why does his last name sound familiar. I know I heard it somewhere before but where…_ Michelle thought silently.

"Then why aren't you with your brothers and sister?" Alex demanded angrily, "You look a bit young to be running about by yourself out here."

Sammy also got angry. "I'm 10 years old! I'm old enough to take care of myself. What were you doing standing so close to the entranceway anyway?"

Before Alex can come up with a retort, they hear a voice calling Sammy's name.

"Sammy Kou!" Serena's voice rang out, "Come over here this minute!" Serena demanded as she marched over to the small group, followed closely behind by Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.

When Serena reached Sammy, she reached out and grabbed and pulled him into her arms, as she stared at Michelle and Alex, and smiled apologetically to them. "I'm sorry for this. Our baby brother still needs to learn some manners."

"Hey!" Sammy protested indignitly as he glared daggers at his sister.

"It's quite all right. He should really watch where he's going though." Michelle said, while keeping her hand on Alex's shoulder, "I'm Michelle Kaioh, and this is my friend Alex Tenoh."

"Michelle Kaioh! The famous performer?" Serena cried out in surprise.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Michelle asked softly.

"We are 'Three Lights and a Star'" Sammy broke in, before anyone else could say a word, as he stared up at Michelle and Alex. "I'm Sammy Kou."

"Seiya," Seiya answered noncomently as he looked around the parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Serena" Serena greeted.

"Yo, I'm Yaten."

"Taiki." Taiki said as he held out his hand to Alex. "We just came in town today to do a performance in Japan for the next month or so."

"You four are quite famous in Japan." Michelle said smiling, noticing the look in Alex's eyes as her companion looked towards Serena. Gently elbowing Alex in the side, she got her attention. "Alex- chan behave." she whisphered to her.

"I just want to have some fun, Michelle-chan. No harm done." Alex whisphered back before turning her attention back to the group, as they began to walk towards the parking lot.

"I've heard of you. I heard that your music is good." Alex said as his eyes light on Serena, who's busy checking her bags. "And I heard the lead singer was cute but the rumors don't do you justice."

Serena looked up and meets Alex's eye, a smile appearing on her face. "Thanks for the comment, Tenou-san."

Alex looks wounded at that. "Please, call me Alex. Tenou sounds too formal. Maybe we'll get to see each other again in the city..." Alex began as she reached out to take Serena's hand, only to find Seiya's fist knocking her hand out of the way. Alex looked up to meet the angry glares Sammy, Taiki, Yaten. But what got her attention the most was Seiya.

"Hands off." Seiya said, his tone makin it an order that wasn't to be ignored. "Don't even think about it, Tenou-san. We have enough problems with fans or wanna be fans."

"Seiya chill out. I don't need you to protect me, you know." Serena chided as she glared at her brother. "Besides I'm not interested, Alex-san." she said, her tone sounding mischievios. "I don't go out with other girls."

Alex and Michelle stopped at hearing Serena's comment, and they looked at each other.

As the group continued walking towards a limosuine. Seiya walks up to the limo just as the driver gets out to hold open the door. They talk for a few moments before Seiya calls the others over.

"Guys this is our ride. Come on! I want to get to the hotel and get some rest for awhile." Seiya calls over as he gets into the limo.

Taiki, Yaten, and Sammy get into the limo, just as Alex and Michelle caught up with them.

"Hey, Serena!" Alex calls.

Serena stops half way in the limo to look back. "What is it?"

"How did you know I wasn't a guy?" Alex demanded, sounding flustered as she spoke. "Your the first girl I've met who can tell the difference at first glance. Besides Michelle that is." she said as she took Michelle's hands lovingly.

Serena just smiled at Alex as she eyed her out of the corner of her eye, "You may dress and act like a boy, but anyone who actually knows what to look for, can tell right off that's not true. You move a little too much like a girl." she said, "besides, your not that good looking anyway, I've seen better." she finished as she hopped into the limo. The driver closes the door behind her, before tipping his hat to Alex and Michelle, and climbs into the drivers seat and pulls away from the curb.

Alex just stands there with her mouth hanging open, while Michelle breaks out into a fit of giggles after they hear Serena's parting words.

"Why that little..." Alex begins, a scowl in place, as she glares at the back of the dissapearing limo, before starting to sulk. "I am too good looking. I must be loosing my touch with girls..."

Michelle put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder before, barely able to stop her giggles, "Don't let it bother you, Alex. I like you just the way you are no matter what anyone says." She said as she places a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Maybe between the two of us, we can find a way to help you forget this little incident." she said as she moved closer to her lover, gripping her arm.

"Michelle..." the scowl disappears as a look of pleasure appeared on Alex's features as she returned Michelle's affection, with a kiss.

Just then they here the sound of a car honking.

"Michelle! Alex!" a familiar voice called out to them.

Looking up they see a car parked at the curb and a young man with short black hair waving at them, standing next to a roofless red sports car. In the drivers seat is another man with auburn hair wearing sunglasses.

"Darien! Maxfield!" Michelle called out as she walked towards the car with Alex close behind. "You two are late." she said chidingly.

"Nice to see you too, Michelle." Darien grumbled as he opened the door for her to climb into the back.

"Looks like you guys broke your record of always being on time for things." Alex teased as she tossed their stuff into the trunk of the car, and got into the backseat.

"Don't start, Alex." The auburn haird, Maxfield growled, as he pulled out of the airport parking lot. "We got caught in traffic and just barely made it here in time. Dare hadn't been so busy talking with Luna and Artemis about the Moon Princess we would have been here before traffic came in."

At Maxfields words, both girls sit up at attention. "You spoke to them about the princess?" Alex demanded. "What did they say? Did they find any leads to where she might be?"

"They don't know yet." Darien answered quietly. "We all have looked everywhere for her, but with no luck."

"Damn it!" Alex cried out. "I'm getting tired of this. We were supposed to be protecting her from harm when the Negaverse appeared 2 years ago. We've beaten the Negaverse and freed the Generals from Beryl's control." Alex said while looking at the back of Maxfield's head. "But there's still more of the Negaverse scum out there causing trouble. And we can't find the moon princess anywhere."

"We'll find her." Michelle said as she looked out the window at the passing shops. "It's our duty to protect her. She might be anyone."

"Or she may have never even been reborn in this timeline. For all we know, she might even already be dead and we may never know it." Alex commented slowly.

"Don't say that!" all three shouted at once, causing Alex to wince.

"She must still be alive. Because the dreams haven't stopped. Recently the dreams have been coming to me on a daily basis." Darien said as he twisted around in his seat to look at Alex. "She must be alive."

"Darien..." Michelle said as she looked at the Earth prince sadly.

To Be Continued...

Keep e-mailing me your comments about my story. I would love to hear about what you say, as long as they are not flames, or any other.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Royalé

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. 

Last Chapter: After being away for 12 years, Serena has finally returned to Earth, with her 4 brothers, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Sammy. They formed a famous rock group called Three Lights and a Star, and after a tour around the world they make their final 6 month stop in Tokyo before their return trip to Kinmoku for some vacation.

When they arrive at the airport, they have a run in with Haruka and Michiru who were also returning from a trip. Haruka hits on Serena only to be turned down flat, and her little secret exposed

E-mail me at:

Come visit my webpage at: http/

And Sign My gb! I have over 6,000 hits on my counter and only 9 signatures in my gb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
A Brand New Destiny  
Chapter 2: Battle Royalé  
Started By: Sailor Star Moon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the limo pulled out of the airport parking lot and into some heavy traffic, Serena and the others were laughing it up over how she had handled Haruka, and how Haruka had reacted to Serena's comment about her knowing that Haruka was a girl. Sammy, having dozed off when they got caught in a traffic jam sat slumped over next to the window across next to Serena and Seiya on the left half of the limo while Yaten and Taiki sat on the other half.

"That was great Serena!" Yaten said when he was finally able to catch his breath long enough to speak. "The look on her face was priceless!" he managed out before breaking off into chuckles once more.

"Don't remind me, Yaten." Serena said, from her seat next to Seiya as she glances out the window. "That was embarrassing, you guys."

"I say she deserved it for trying to hit on you." Seiya's hand snaked out to give Serena's a small squeeze as he smirked.

Taiki tried to smother a grin as he sat facing Serena and Seiya as he took out one of his books from his carry on bag, before hiding face behind his book. "I don't think it was that funny at all. You could have let her down a lot easier than that, Serena."

"Whatever. Not that I'm willing to apologize or anything, but it's not likely that I'm going to meet up with her again anytime soon." Serena said with a shrug, as she glanced towards Seiya momentarily. Slowly pulling her hand free, she turned back towards the window to stare back outside, as her became deep in thought.

As they passed buildings she let out a deep sigh, '_What's with that strange feeling I had when I was standing close to them?_' she thought as she thought back to what happened at the airport with Haruka and Michiru. '_It felt like I should know them from somewhere but where and why did I get that feeling for..._' her thought are suddenly interupted by the sound of Yaten's voice calling her.

"What's up, Serena" Yaten asked as he noticed Serena's silence. "What's with the sudden silent treatment?"

Serena's attention snapped back towards the others, looking sheepish as she does so. "It's nothing, you guys." she said as she thought. "When we met Haruka and Michiru-san, I felt something was upsetting them. I could just feel it when I was standing close to them."

"It was probably nothing, Sere." Yaten said, a yawn escaping his lips as he tried to get into a more comfortable position on the seat, as he got ready to take a nap, "It's not your problem. So don't worry about it." he said as he drifted off.

"Yaten's right, Serena, don't worry about it." Taiki said as he returned to his book.

Seiya simply remained silent as he looked out the limosuine windows.

"Alright you guys." Serena said as she settled into her seat. "I was going to suggest that we do some sightseeing, but, thanks to the affects of jet lag, it looks like some of us are starting to go to sleep." she said as she glances first at Yaten then Sammy. "So why don't we just head straight for the apartment building sleep for a couple of hours before heading out?"

"Sure." Seiya said as he took his attention away from the window, to give her a bright smile.

"Fine with me." Taiki said, "I'm feeling tired too anyway."

After that, the rest of the limo trip to the Tokyo Towers Royal Suite apartment building, where they would stay for the remainder of their trip, was in silence, as the limo finally pulled up into their apartment building, and the group piled out.

Bellhops come running out of the doors to take the the luggage and instruments from the limo's trunk to carry them inside, as the group follow them inside and into the lobby, where they signed in at the desk and recieved the keys to their room.

The manager was estatic at the thought of the rock group staying at his building, that he was practically beaming with pride as he greeted them at the front desk, and they soon head towards the elevators to go up to the 7th floor.

On arrival to their floor, the porters carried the boys luggage into a fully furnished room, fit with a kitchen, a dining room, and three bedrooms for each of them, while Serena and Sammy were led to another room that was next door to the others.

Once the porters left, Serena examined the apartment she had been given while Sammy claimed one of the bedrooms for himself so he could resume his interupted nap.

As she walked around, she noticed a door on the left side of the room. '_That's not supposed to be there is it?_' she thought silently to herself as she walks towards the door. '_I wonder if it's one of those joint doors that connect some hotel rooms together, and if so..._'

Testing the knob, only to find it locked, she unlocks the door and opens it to find herself coming face to face with the back of another door that didn't have a doorknob on this side of the room. Hesitating for a moment, she raised her hand up to knock on it.

Soon the muffled but familiar sound of Yaten's cheerful voice could be heard coming through from the other side.

"Hello? Who is it that's knocking at that door? What's the password?" Yaten called over goodnaturedly.

"Yaten-kun! Come on and open up already. It's just me. There isn't a doorknob on this side." Serena called over as she waited patiently.

Yaten's chuckle could be heard from the other side before the sound of a lock being turned was heard and the door finally opened to reveal Yaten. He had removed his jacket and shoes and had loosened his tie when Serena had knocked.

"What's up?" he asked as he stepped aside to let her walk into the room.

"I was just checking to see where this door lead to, and I just wanted to check out you guy's room." she replied as she stepped in. Glancing around she could see that the room was seemed to be bigger than the one she and Sammy had been given, and it had three bedrooms.

"Where's Seiya and Taiki?" she asked after noting that the two teenagers weren't in the room.

Yaten jerked a thumb in the direction of the bedrooms. "They've gone to their rooms already." he said with a no-comment shrug. "Seiya said something about needing to catch up on some sleep, and Taiki said he was going to get on the phone with the local High School to see about getting us some school Uniforms in the next couple of days." Yaten said, a scowl darkening his face at the mention of school.

"Sammy's gone off to bed, too" Serena began, when all of sudden, Yaten's words hit her. "School!" Serena exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's summer time for pete's sake! Don't we get some time"

"I know. I know." Yaten said as he held up his hands calling a truce. "But Taiki said that..."

"...That summer is not here in Japan, Sere-san." Taiki said as he came out of his bedroom, a cellphone next to his ear, as he spoke to someone on the other line in Japanese, before finally ending the conversation on the phone and hung up. "School is just starting over here."

Serena groans as she slumps against the wall. "Just great. And I was looking forward to some free time in Japan too in between concerts." she said before straightening once more and turned towards the door that connected the two apartments. "Seiya and Sammy have the right idea. I'm going to go get some sleep too." she said as the door closed behind her with a loud click, and they could hear the sound of the lock turning, in finality.

Yaten smirked at her actions, while Taiki just silently shook his head, as Yaten walked over to the connecting door and shuts it, leaving it unlocked.

* * *

Next Door 

Serena grabbed a few of her bags and carried them into her bedroom, letting them fall to the floor in front of the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and removes her jacket and boots, setting both of them next to or on a chair. With that she then flopped down on the bed, laying on her back with her arms pillowing her head, while she stared up at the ceiling.

'_School again._' she thought unhappily as she thought back to what Taiki had told her. '_Just when I thought I could start having fun._' . She turned over to her side to stare out a nearby window, and sees a few birds flying by heading off to somewhere, then sighs tiredly.

'_Maybe the guys have the right idea about getting some rest now. I'm too tired to stay awake much longer..._' No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, before Serena even knew it, she had was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Later 

5 and half hours later, Serena finally woke up in her apartment building bed, and stretched languidly on the sheets, letting the softness of the sheets rub against her skin as she lies languidly on her side. She could hear the soft snores coming from the bedroom next door, affirming that Sammy was still sound asleep.

'_That felt nap did me a lot of good._' She thought happily to herself, as she looked towards the window and sees that it is daylight outside. '_I wonder what time is it right now?_' she wondered as she pulled her left arm out from underneath the sheets and checks the time. "4:15! I've slept a whole part of the day away!" she exclaimed outloud as she sat up abruptly, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "

Sitting up she stretched once more before standing up. Walking towards her luggage she pulls out a pair of Navy Blue jeans that were torn in the knees, and a blue t-shirt, and took the items into the bathroom with her for a quick shower, coming back out a couple of minutes later, clean and refreshed.

Heading back into her room, with her wet hair wrapped in a towel, she sat on the a chair that faced a large mirror, and pulls out a hairdryer from one of her bags, and blow drys her hair as she runs a brush through it. Once he hair is dry she ties it up into a single braid, allowing it to drop down just past her knees, before adding a pair of dark sunglasses to her attire.

As she exits her room, she hears a soft knocking coming from the joint door, and hurries over to open it to reveal a blearry eyed Seiya standing there, with a wicked looking smile on his features.

"I thought it was you who was up over here." Seiya said teasingly as he took in Serena's outfit. "Are you going out?"

"Yep! I want to check out the sights in town while the day is still young." Serena said as she placed her arms through the straps of a small black purse (A.N.: It's one of those mini backpacks, that you can use to put small items into), checking to make sure she had all her money and stuff safely tucked away inside the pack.

"Wait a moment, and I'll come with you." Seiya began as he turned around to head back to his bedroom to change, when Serena stopped him. "What?"

"Seiya-kun. No offense, but I want to go into the city by myself this time. Without any of you guys tagging along, ok?" Serena said as she met his eyes.

"Serena... I've... We've just worried about you lately. And..." Seiya began only to be interupted when Serena placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You guys are my friends. And my brothers" Serena said impulsively, her smile on her face. "So it's okay to be a little worried." Serena said as she looked up at him, a frown creasing her mouth. "But I think you guys are overdoing it a bit with the overprotectiveness." she said with a pout.

"... But..." Seiya began again only to be cut off once more.

Serena placed a light kiss on Seiya's cheek, before turning away. "Quit treating me like I'm still a scouts-in-training Seiya. I'll watch out and keep out of trouble okay?" she cajoled softly. "I really need to do this alone. Besides I'm on my home turf, not some unknown planet."

"Fine, go." Seiya said, his eyes softening as he finally gave in. But his eyes narrowed as he continued. "But don't get into any trouble that's going to involve using your scouts form. We don't know how the scouts of this planet are going to take having outsiders around."

"Don't be such a worrywort, Seiya." Serena said as she turned and headed towards the door leading into the hallways. "See you later. And tell the guys I went out ok?" she called as she disappeared through the door.

"I will." Seiya said after she was gone. A few moment after she has gone, Seiya lifts a hand towards where Serena had kissed him, lightly touching it as he stared off distantly, before shaking his head and moving his hand away abruptly. '_What am I thinking!_' he thought angrily to himself, '_She's my adopted sister and best friend, and yet I'm thinking those kind of thoughts about her. But there's more to it than just that..._'

"I must be more tired than I thought. It's the only way to explain this feeling. That is I hope it will..." he muttered to himself after locking the front door, he turned around to head back to his bedroom.

* * *

Outside the Hotel 

'_So, I wonder where I should head to first?_' Serena wonder silently as she stepped out into the midafternoon sunshine, letting the heat of the sun hit her body, warming her up completely. She stood there taking in the area and sights trying to decide where she should head for first, and spots a nearby arcade, where she could see people were eating outside.

As she made her way over to the crosswalk, she looked back momentarily to make sure of where she had last seen the arcade, when her back slammed into the hard unyielding back of someone else. Giving off a sharp yelp of surprise, she spins back around

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going... and..." her voice trails off as to find herself staring face to face with into the darkest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen, that left her momentarily speechless as they met.

The man before her had short cropped black hair, a cute ready smile. He wore a dark green jacket with a black turtleneck shirt underneath, and long white pants.

"It's ok, really. Accident's could happen to anyone." Darien said as he rubbed his back. He had been on his way to the arcade to meet up with his Generals when he got run into by the blond. As he stared at her he got this strange sensation that he knew her from somewhere as he stared into her eyes. '_She's kinda cute._' Darien thought to himself, "You look like your new to Tokyo, am I right?"

Serena blushed at the comment. "Yeah, sort of. I was and raised here when I was young but my family moved away. I haven't been in Tokyo for a long time, so this is my first time back in years."

"Oh. Then maybe I can show you around town if you want." Darien offered, as he held out his hand to her. "The name is Darien Shields."

Serena reached out to take his hand into her own, and shakes it. "I'm Serena. Serena Ko.. Tsukino." she said fixing her almost blunder while thinking at the same time. '_I can't tell him my real name. He might be one of my adoring fans and might start hounding me or something._' she thought silently to herself as she returned his smile. "I'd like any help I can get, that is if you are willing to spare the time to help me, Mr. Shields."

"Just Darien, please." Darien said as he released her arm. "Whenever I hear someone call me by my last name I feel like I'm being confused with my father."

"Ok, Darien. As long as you call me Serena." Serena offered. The two of them walked over to the crosswalk together, getting deeper into conversation as they cross the street.

As they walk together towards the arcade, they notice a large crowd gathered outside the local Electronics Store. A newsbroadcast was on all of the tv's that were facing the storefront windows. As they get closer, Darien spots Andrew, the manager at the Arcade, was one of those watching the broadcast.

"There's one of my friends over there. His name is Andrew." Darien explained to Serena as he called out to him. "Hey Andrew! What's going on!"

Andrew breaks away from the crowd and heads towards Darien after spotting him over all the heads surrounding him. "Hey Darien. It looks like the Sailor scouts are fighting a new group of monsters again." he said, his tones showing that he was upset over this fact, then he went on explaining. "The news crews are broadcasting the fight live from the air."

"Another monster attack!" Darien exclaimed, his eyes narrowing, before glancing at Serena who has an apprehensive expression on her features, as she listened into the conversation. "So as long as their winning like always, the fighting's going fine, right?" he asked

Andrew only shook his head in answer. "It's not looking good right now. These monsters are way stronger than what anybody's seen them fight against before. The scouts aren't doing that well, in this battle, and it looks like their loosing, and fast. Oh!" he said finally noticing the girl standing next to Darien. "Who's your new friend?"

"Um. This is Serena Tsukino. She's new in town." Darien said distractedly as he now had his full attention turned to the tv set.

"Hi Andrew." Serena said as she smiled towards him.

"Hey Serena, welcome to Tokyo. Under the circumstances I wish you had come for a visit when things were a lot better than they are now." Andrew said with sigh and shook his head in resignation.

"Well, I.." Serena began only to stop in mid-sentence when Darien turned towards her, his face wearing a false sheepish expression, and she knew immediatly that a lie was coming on.

"I looks like I need to postpone the guided tour I offered. I just rememberde that I need to get back to work now, so let's do it another time, ok?"

"It's ok with me, Darien." Serena said with a shrug, her own attention riveted on the tv sets as she watched the fighting going on

Darien turned back towards Andrew. "Andy, have you seen Jed and the others at the arcade?"

"Um, yeah I saw them at the usual booth when I was on my way out. I was just on my way back to the arcade when I saw the news report. Haruka and Michiru are there with them." Andrew said as he looked between Serena and Darien with a concerned look on his face.

"Well you guys stay here, if you want to, ok? I'll see you both later." Darien called as he took off running down the sidewalk for the arcade. '_Looks like the girls are going to need some help fighting off these youma, and their going to need more firepower than what I can provide under these odds._' he thought angrily as he goes.

"Well it looks like it's going to be just you and me Serena. Do you want to head over to the arcade and--"Andrew said while hewatched his friend go before turning back to Serena to offer to walk her down to the arcade only to find that the young blond girl was no where to be seen. Surprised he looked first back at the crowd to see whether or not Serena had gone over to watch the tv set, but didn't see her anywhere.

'_That's wierd, I know she was here a second ago..._' he thought to himself, as he scratched the back of his head in his head in confusion, as he looked around in both directions for Serena's whereabouts with no luck, before finally coming to the conclusion that she had completely disappeared when he wasn't looking.

* * *

In Another Part of Town 

The Sailor Scouts had been fighting against this new threat for the better part of almost half an hour, and they were tiring out already. The new youma were human in appearance, but their faces, arms and legs were that of birds with black feathers and sharp claws and beaks.The more of these youma, they destroyed a new one would immediatly take their place.

Sailor Venus had already been knocked unconscious during the last wave of monsters had attacked, while Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were barely holding their own. Their fuku's were covered in blood that was both their own and the blood of the monsters they had destroyed.

Sailor Mars was just barely able to stand up on her injured leg as she continued firing all of her attacks at the incoming monsters. The last count on the monsters was 8.

Just then a male voice called out to the monsters giving them orders. "Torok's! That is enough playing around with these girls." the voice called. "Empress Titania wants them all dead, now. Trap them."

At his command the Torok's pointed their hands at the four senshi and threads of energy surrounded them. Before any of the senshi could react or get out of the way, they suddenly found the threads wrapping around their bodies pinning their arms and legs, and giving out large jolts of dark energy if they tried to fight the bonds, as they were flung backwards to hang from the trees like bugs caught in a spider's web.

A black raven with a white star on it's feathery forehead, flew down from it's perch in a nearby tree, where upon reaching the ground it's figure began to glow, changing form until it took on the shape of a human male. The man appeared to be dressed all in black appeared among the Toroks.

He wore tight form fitting clothes and a long black cape that resembled wings. He had long black hair with a long white streak going down the middle of his hair, which was cut into spikes that covered his head and went down his back, with glowing violet eyes that were almost cat like in appearance. The silver star that had been on the raven's forhead graced the young man's own forhead. Under the black hair, they could see the pointed tips of his ears sticking out.

The young man walked over to the senshi and gives them a mock bow and salute. "Greetings lady's. It is _so_ nice of you to join me this fine evening." he said mockingly, as he gave the scouts an evil grin.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Sailor Mars demanded as she struggled against the bonds that held her, only to gasp as some of them tightened around her body.

"Why are you doing this!" Mercury cried.

"I am Raven of the Fey Kingdom. My Empress, Titania, has deemed that you humans have had control over the Earth for far too long." he said with a wide smirk on his face. "It's time for the Fey to take back what is rightfully theirs!" he finished as he eyed each of the scouts, as a lecherous gleam replaced the smirk.

"You jackass. I won't let your kind do it..." Sailor Jupiter said as she started to power up one of her attacks. The antennae on her tiarra rose up and began shooting out sparks of electricity, as she shouted out. "Jupiter Thunder CRA--!" her voice is cut off as pain suddenly shoots through her body as the bonds holding her suddenly tighten around her throat

"I wouldn't try it, girls. We've heard so much about you girls and your friends, and we've decided that you'll be a burden in stopping our goals, so Titania has ordered your deaths." he said as he walked over to each of the scouts, looking at them as if he was inspecting them, before turning back around to face the Torok's and started to walk away. "Their not worth the trouble, my friends. Finish them off now."

The Toroks gleefully approach the girls getting ready to attack when all of a sudden...

_snap, snap_

At the sudden sound of someone snapping their fingers, Raven momentarily stopped, and the Torok's stopped their final attack on the scouts, and were now distracted by the sound as he looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouts out unexpectedly, as a shadow suddenly appeared above them, outlined in the light from the full moon.

The youma, along some of the scouts that were still conscious looked upwards to see the figure of a blond girl high above them on the rooftops. The figure jumped down from the rooftop, landing easily on the ground below a feet from where Raven stood, before getting into a fighting stance as she faced the youma, with a hand on her hip.

Exclamations rang out as everyone's eyes widen in shock as they focused on the girl before them. Standing before the monster was another Sailor scouts, one that they've never seen before.

The girl wore a hip length black leather boots, and a black leather outfit that showed off more skin resembling, a chainlike tiara with a golden star in the middle adorned her forehead. Around her waist a twin red belts were wrapped. Her long blond hair was tied back into a single braided ponytail held by a silver band.

"Penetrating the Darkness at night... The air of freedom breaks through... I am one of the sacred shooting stars... Sailor Star Dreamer! Stage On!" she shouted, her eyes glaring intensly at Raven. "I refuse to stand by and let the inhabitants of this planet suffer from the likes of you!" she shouted as she faced him and his minions. "If you know what's good for you, you'd better let them go now!"

Raven let's out a booming laugh as he faced Sailor Star Dreamer. "Don't bet on it, scouts. You'll die with the rest of them." Raven taunted as he turned his head towards the left, to stare at the monster. "Get her."

The Torok's leaped at Star Dreamer lashing out with their electrical rope attacks, trying to snare her before she got away, but she was moving too fast for them!

"Well, I gave you a chance." Star Dreamer said with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders, leaped over the attacks landing on a lampost as she glared down at the Torok's.

Flipping over backwards she hits the ground, a hand raised high over her head as a glowing star appeared. As she prepared her attack, she released the star, it spun around her body, almost lifting up her hair as it goes, the glow in the star seemed to grow larger, before finally settling back into her now lowered hands.

"Star Solar Scream!" she shouted as she released the attack flinging it at the monsters. The attack barreled out of her hands, heading straight for Raven and the Torok's.

Raven's eyes widen in shock as he felt the full power of the attack even before it reached them, and only managed to utter, "Aw D!" before the attack hit.

There was an huge explosion of light that blinded the Sailor scouts, as they suddenly found themselves freed from the restraints that had been holding them. As they all stood up, shielding their eyes from the blinding light, as they tried to see, the light finally disappeared and they found themselves staring at a startling sight.

All five of the Torok's had been completely incinerated by Star Dreamers, the only thing that was left of them were statues made out of ash in the shapes of the monsters that had been there before. Star Dreamer casually walks up to one of the statues and knocks it over and into one of the other statues, reducing them all to dust as they hit the ground.

Ignoring the other scouts, Star Dreamer searched the area for Raven's body only to find no sign of it anywhere. A frown appeared on her features as she realized that he might have gotten away at the last minute, when all of a sudden a flash of light appeared where Raven had been moments before.

Raven stood there, his clothing burned and smoking from the afterafftects of Star Dreamer's attack. Different parts of his clothing were now ripped and showing burns on his skin and he glared at Star Dreamer, his violet eyes focused solely on her, as he visibly winced from the pain that surrounded his body, as he took a menacing step towards her "Why you--" he growled.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Star Dreamer asked, sarcasm could be heard in her tones. "I didn't think you'd have escaped from one of my attacks the way you just did."

Raven's mouth drew back into a snarl as he took a menacing step towards Star Dreamer then backs off as she raises her hand revealing a glowing ball of energy in her hand.

"Don't even think about it." she warned quietly. "You wouldn't be able to get a hit off of me even if you tried, especially not in your current condition." she finished as her eyes narrowed in anger at Raven.

"You may have won this fight, Star Dreamer, but I'll be back. And next time you won't be so damn lucky. Empress Titania won't take kindly to this kind of treatment to one of her warriors." he said before pulling his cape around him, seemingly shrinking down to size until there was only the black raven from before, which immediately took off into the air.

Star Dreamer let's out a sigh of relief and turned towards the other scouts. "Are you guys okay?" she asked as she knelt down before Sailor Venus' unconscious form, and started checking for any serious damage.

There were a few bruises and cuts on Venus's body, but the one wound that drew Dreamer's attention was a nasty looking gash on the blond scouts forehead and side. After making sure there was nothing more serious, she turned towards the other scouts who were starting to get up.

"Looks like your friend needs some medical help and soon." she said as she glanced at the rest of the scouts and taking in their own injuries. "So you all better take yourselves to the nearest hospital to get those wounds treated."

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury slowly nodded their heads as they gingerly helped each other get up from the ground, until both were standing. Mars had already gotten over her shock over Star Dreamer's sudden appearance, and let anger and suspicion settle in.

"Who the hell are you!" Sailor Mars demanded angrily she stared at Star Dreamer her eyes narrowed at her in concentration. "Where did you come from!"

Star Dreamer eyes narrowed into blue slits as she returned Mars glare. "You already know my name." she said haughtily. "As for where I come from, it's none of your buesness, pyro." she said as she turned to start towards Mercury and Jupiter, now completely ignoring Sailor Mars.

Mars mouth hung open at the insult, before marching (or limping) up to Star Dreamer and getting right into her face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PYRO!" she shouted as she places her hands on her hips. "And what kind of name is Star 'Dreamer'! Are you with the enemy?" she demanded. Mars would have continued on if Mercury hadn't cut in.

"Mars, calm down." Mercury called over. Dreamer and Mars glanced towards Mercury to see that she was now proped up against a wall with the help of Sailor Jupiter. She had her mini-computer out and was typing information into the keyboard as she spoke. "If it wasn't for Sailor Star Dreamer, we'd all might be dead by now."

"Yeah, Mars. Just chill out already!" Jupiter said as she pushed away from the wall to limp towards the two girls. "She saved our lives and all you can do is stand there and give her the third degree."

"But, but," Mars began, sounding flustered as she realized that she knew that the other two were right. "But that still doesn't explain anything!" she shouted as she shot a glare at Star Dreamer only to find that she was gone from her side.

"If this is how some of you Earth scouts treat those who help you in your battles, I'm surprise that your having any allies at all." Dreamer's blue eyes were almost as cold as ice as she glanced towards Mars, and the tone of her voice was just as cold. "I'm not on that jerk, Raven's, side. I'm not on anyone's side at all. I just saw you guys fighting those creeps, and loosing, and I couldn't just stand by and watch fellow scouts get slaughtered, now could I?" she said as she glanced at Mars. "But I think I would be willing to do so in _your_ case, Mars."

Sailor Mars took one staggering step towards Dreamer, and Dreamer raised her hands in a defensive stance, when Mars advance is suddenly stopped by Jupiter who holds one arm up to block her path, before turning towards Dreamer.

"We are appriciative of your help, Dreamer." Mercury said from her spot on the ground. "Just ignore Mars. She's just been under a lot of stress lately. We all have. And it's making us snappy. I'm Sailor Mercury. The hot head is Sailor Mars. Over there is Sailor Jupiter, and that's our leader, Sailor Venus." she said as she made the introductions.

Dreamer looked towards Mercury for a moment, not saying anything before finally nodding her head in acknowledgement to her words. "Well don't think that this will be a repeat performance, since I probably won't be around the next time you go up against those guys."

"Look, maybe we could work something out?" Jupiter asked as she raised one gloved hand towards the leather clad scouts as a piece offering. "We could use your type of power in the fights ahead. You saw how hard it was for us to handle only 4 of those Torok's." Jupiter said with a pained expression. "This is the fifth time this week they've attacked."

"And it seems from what my computer's readings are showing me, they keep getting stronger with each wave that's sent out." Mercury explained. "We're barely holding our own now."

Dreamer eyed Jupiter's outstreched arm cautiosly, before looking up into Jupiter's sincere face. "I don't know if I could help you. What's going on in Tokyo is your problem, not mine or the rest of the Starlights." she said as she turned away from them. '_And it's not **my** planet anymore._' she thought solemnly.

"Starlights?..." Mercury whispered, letting the name repeat itself inside her mind.

"Your a Sailor scouts!" Mars shouted, finally getting fed up with Dreamers indifferent attitude. She reached out and grabs Dreamer's "It's your duty as a scouts to protect the weak and helpless no matter what."

"True. But we've got our own priorities to uphold. Earth isn't the Starlights problem. It's yours." Dreamer said as she jerked her arm free from Mars grip, and started to walk away. "Unless your problem affects us in some way we probably won't get involved."

"Your speaking as if your not from Earth." Mercury said quietly as she stood up, favoring her bruised side.

"Just drop it will ya?" Dreamer shot back as she turned to leave. "Since the fights over, I'm out of here. Just follow my advice about going to the hospital. I've stayed out a lot longer than I told the others I would and..." suddenly Dreamer's sixth sense kicked in, which she only got when she was in danger. "DAMN!" she exclaimed as she leaped out of the way, just before two female voices shouted out attacks:

"Deep...Submerge!"

A tidal wave of magical water came crashing down on the spot where Dreamer had been standing moments before barely missing her by seconds.

"World...Shaking!" Another attack came shooting towards where Dreamer now stood, almost clipping her as she got ready to leap again.

Dreamer crashed into the ground under the onslaught of the second attack, and she struggled back to her feet as she glared in the direction the attacks had come from, barely hearing the groans from the other three scouts. Turning her attention towards the others she demanded. "What is it? Do you know who's attacking me now?"

"It's Sailors Uranus..." Mars muttered under her breath, with a short curse coming from her lips.

"And Neptune." Jupiter finished, just as two figures dress in Sailor Fuku appeared.

To Be Continued:

Author's Notes:  
Cliffhanger time! What's going to happen next? What's the reason why the Sailor Uranus and Neptune are attacking Sailor Star Dreamer? Who will win the upcoming fight? Wait until next time for Chapter 3 of "A Brand New Destiny" to find out.

So how do everyone like the new Serena? She's not as cowardly or clumsy as her past incarnations have been, clumsy and she isn't a crybaby. I'm going to be showing to sides to the Serena. She's cool and more reserved around the other scouts, including around Sailor Mars.  
-----------------------------------------  
Date Started: March 25, 2000  
Date Finished: April 20, 2000


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US. 

Last Chapter: A few hours after arriving at their hotel in Tokyo, Serena takes off on her own to see the sights and find something to do, while the others relaxed, she runs into Darien on the streets. The two make their way to the Crown Arcade to join some friends of Dariens, when they ran into Andrew who was looking through a store window at a tv set, which was showing a newsreport talking about the battle the Inner Sailor Senshi were in, and were loosing. Darien leaves to go get the others to come help, while Serena was left behind with Andrew, but when Andrew turns around to speak to her, he finds her gone.

At the battle, the Sailor Scouts were loosing the fight against the monsters, when a blond girl dressed in an all black Sailor Fuku appears, and destroys the youma in one shot

E-mail me at:

Come visit my webpage at: http/ please sign my gb! grumbles I have over 13,000+ hits on my counter and only 11 signatures in my gb.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
A Brand New Destiny  
Chapter 3: Aftermath  
Started By: Sailor Star Moon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dreamer tried to process this information, just as she dodged another attack that came at her, seconds before the ones shooting at her appeared. Two figures dressed in Sailor Fuku's jumped down from the rooftop to land in front of of her, taking fighting stances immediatly after they land.

One of the figures is a young woman with short blond hair done up in a boy's hairstyle, her sailor fuku dark blue with a yellow bow on both her chest and a black one on her back. The senshi beside her had aquamarine hair that hung down loosely down her shoulders, wearing a matching fuku.

Sailor Uranus pulled out the Space Sword from subspace and held it in front of her as she pointed it towards Sailor Star Dreamer threateningly. "As protectors of the outer ring of this solar system, leave here now, and return to whereever you come from, or be destroyed."

"What do you two think your doing!" Sailor Jupiter demanded as she ran forward to stand between Sailor Star Dreamer and the two Outer Senshi. "Star Dreamer's not the enemy, she helped us against the Torok's."

"She may be as much of a threat as the Fei kingdom is." Neptune said, the look on her features turning stormy as she focused on Sailor Star Dreamer. "She is not from this part of the galaxy, and she along with the others she's mentioned don't belong here. For all we know they could be in league with them."

Star Dreamer returned Neptunes glare with one of her own as she spoke. "Don't get your hopes up, _Neptune_. And get a life!" she said coldly, her tone making the way she said Neptunes name sound insulting. "The Starlights have nothing to do with whatever the Fei kingdom have planned."

"Even if that is true, you Starlights are outsiders to this side of the galaxy, and any outside force is considered the enemy to the senshi!" Neptune said accusingly as she glanced over the blond's uniform with a condemning look. "As guardians of the Outer rings of this Solar System we can't allow that! No matter who they are."

"Neptune, Uranus, just stay out of this will ya? If she hadn't arrived when she did, the four of us would be dead by now, and all you can do is bitch about her not being one of us." Jupiter demanded as she started to move towards the two Sailor Senshi. "If I wasn't hurt right now, I'd..." she began only to be cut off as Star Dreamer glanced at her and shook her head.

"Just leave it, Jupiter." Star Dreamer said with a indifferent shrug of her shoulders. "I couldn't care one way or another about what they say. The reason we came to Earth is our business alone, and doesn't involve you guys messing things up." she said as she pointed a finger at the two older senshi. "Like the pyro over there said," she said jerking a thumb at a fuming Sailor Mars, "I'm a Sailor Senshi just like you guys. And I don't have time for this!" she shouted as she raised her hands over head, closing her eyes.

As everyone watched in horror, a small globe a light started to fill Star Dreamer's hands.

"Hey! Stop!" Uranus cried out as she started charging at Sailor Star Dreamer, believeing that the other senshi was about to attack. Just as she was almost right in front of the blond senshi, and about to launch a punch at her, Star Dreamer launched her attack.

"STAR FLASH!" Star Dreamer shouted, as she brought her hands downward, shooting the ball towards the ground, the ball hits the ground hard, creating a large flash of blinding bright white light, causing all of the senshi to back off, as they covered their eyes against the light.

As the light faded, the senshi uncovered their eyes, and stared in the spot where Star Dreamer had been standing, planning to get even with her for what she had just done, only to discover that she was gone.

"Mercury! Quick do a scan and see if you can find her before she vanishes!" Mars demanded as she searched the area with her own powers.

Sailor Jupiter also looks around the area, but sees nothing as the park starts to darken as night begins to fall, before she turns back to face Mecury. "Did your computer pick up anything yet?"

Mercury did a quick scan of the surrounding area using her computer, but wind up coming up with nothing on the readouts, shaking her head, she closed the computer. "Sorry guys. I'm not picking up anything. She's completely vanished or is out of the Mercury's computer's scanning range."

Sailor Jupiter bites back a curse, as she swung around to face Sailor Uranus and Neptune, her eyes blazing in anger. "I can't believe the two of you did that! She wasn't one of the enemy. Just what kept the two of you!"

"You don't know for sure whether or not that Sailor Star Dreamer was really on our side." Uranus said, as she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared back at Jupiter, matching the brunette's dark glare with her own. "For all you know she may or may not might be part of a new threat to our system, just waiting to attack."

"As the guardians of the Outer rings of this solar system, our job is to make sure that no invading forces reach this system and keep them out." Neptune added as she came to stand beside Uranus, her gaze unwavering as she stared at the other senshi.

Just then, before any of the Inner senshi could respond, the sound of running footsteps head their way, caused all of them to look towards the right, in time to see the familiar outlines of the generals headed their way.

* * *

Star Dreamer ran across the rooftop buildings as she made her way as far as she could from the park before the other Senshi found out where she had gone and came after her. 

"Those two... oh!" she cursed angrily as she made another jump across a rooftop. '_Those Inner Senshi have more manners than the Outers. At least Sailor Jupiter and Mercury were a lot more friendlier than Mars, Neptune and Uranus. The nerve of them treating me like I was one of the enemy._' she thought as she glanced back once more for a second to make absolutely sure she wasn't being followed before slowing down.

Looking back once more, she doesn't see the figure standing in front of her until its too late. Turning her head back around at the last minutes, she suddenly found herself running headlong into what seemed to be a wall that hadn't been there a moment ago, just as a pair of strong hands latch hold of her wrists, holding on tightly.

Reacting on instinct, she slammed her foot into her captors leg, with enough force to cause it to buckle under the pressure, and causing her assailant to let go immediatly as he almost falls over from the pain. As he hunches over, Star Dreamer lands a blow to the stomach with her foot that sends him flying backwards and hitting the rooftop floor with a loud thud.

Stumbling backwards, she faced whoever it was that was standing before her, as her eyes moved up and down her attackers form, as he sat on the ground gasping for air, and holding his injured knee, as he glared up at her. She saw that it was a man wearing a tuxedo, and a red-black cape. Covering his eyes was a white mask. Lying a few feet away from him was a top hat that had gone flying when its owner had been knocked off his feet.

The stranger in question was cursing up a stream of foul words, and inventing a few new ones as he goes as he finally manages to regain his breath, as he turned to give Star Dreamer a withering glare. "That was uncalled for." he said as he struggled to stand up, favoring his bruised leg.

"Sorry," Star Dreamer said, a note of sarcasm in her voice. Not relaxing her stance for a moment, she glared at the stranger menacingly, not looking at all apologetic. "What else did you expect me to do when you did that? Who the hell are you? What's the big idea of getting in my way like that and having the nerve to grab me?"

Tuxedo Mask had been in the lead of the generals, as they headed for the park, when his eyes had spotted Star Dreamers retreating form moving away from the battle scene. Thinking that whoever it was might be an enemy trying to escape, he had allowed the generals to go on ahead of him while he went after the figure. He had been chasing the figure for five minutes across the rooftops, before finally getting a good look at who it was. What he had seen was what looked like a Sailor Senshi, except she was dressed differently than the others. Her fuku was completely black, and more revealing than the other senshi's, as strands of long blond hair flew behind her as she ran. Even after finally managing to get in front of her, and grabbing hold of her wrists, he had been completely unprepared for the attack she had launched at him to gain her release from his grip, followed by the kick to his left knee. Now all he could do was scowl at her as he slowly stood back up.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," Tuxedo Mask stated as he returned the dark look he was recieving. "I'm am the protector and friend of the Sailor Senshi. You are not going anywhere yet, until we get some answers to who you really are and the reason that you are here on Earth." he said, as he approached the blond once more.

"I'm Sailor Star Dreamer." Star Dreamer said casually. "And, not this tonight, I'm not." Star Dreamer stated calmly. "My first time in Tokyo, and I've got places to go, people to see. And I don't have time to be interrogated by a bunch of so called senshi in short multi-colored skirts who act more like bullies than protectors of justice." she said with a huff, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not interested in talking with them, not now, not ever!"

"Look, don't get such a bad idea of the scouts. It's only Neptune and Uranus who are like that, most of the time." Tuxedo Mask said, as he mentally made a note to have a talk with the two senshi in question later. "All we want to do is talk." "And my answer is still the same. No." Star Dreamer said as she turned around to continue on her way.

"Wait a minute! If you think for a minute that you can just walk away like this," he began as he moved the last few steps towards Star Dreamer and he reaches out and grabs her hand to bring her to try and stop, only to have his words cut off in midsentence.

As their hands came into contact, the two immediatly jerk their hands apart as they felt what could almost be described as an electric shock shoot through their joined hands, through their gloves. The jolt not really hurting the two heroes, only surprising them since it was not expected. (it's not a static shock)

Star Dreamer looked down at her hand in surprise as she turned to look at Tuxedo Mask with accusing eyes. "Just what was that, Tuxedo Mask? A trick?" she demanded as she took a step backwards away from him.

"I was about to ask the same question," Tuxedo Mask said as he stared at his own gloved hand in surprise. "You didn't cause that shock to happen."

"No way! That's never happened to me before," Star Dreamer said as she frowned at him, as she noticed that he was no longer paying attention to her. '_Might as well try take advantage of this. If he's not paying any attention to me, then he won't notice that I'm gone until it's too late._' Star Dreamer though as she took a few steps back, moving back the way she had come when she had run into Tuxedo Mask.

"That was a strange feeling that jolt gave me. It was completely different than anything else I've felt before. I wonder what it was, and what it meant. Oh damn!.." Tuxedo Mask thought to himself after a few moments, before finally turning his attention back to Star Dreamer, only to find her gone. Scanning the rooftop with his eyes, along with the other nearby rooftops, he didn't see Star Dreamer anywhere in sight.

After loosing Tuxedo Mask, Star Dreamer takes the opportunity to leap down into a deserted alley, where she detransforms back into her civillan form. A few moments later, after checking the streets for anyone passing by, Serena steps out of the alley.

Tired from that nights experience, she walk up to the curb she hails a taxi and climbs into the back seat. Giving the driver directions to her hotel, she soon takes off down the street in the cab, completely oblivious to a pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood in front of the Time Gate, watching the events in the normal world, as she watches the confrontation between Sailor Star Dreamer and the Outer Senshi. Frowning disapprovingly at the way Neptune and Uranus handled things involving the new scout, she watched as Sailor Star Dreamer released her last attack that blinded everyone around her, and used the deversion to make her escape before they could recover. 

In the past few months, she had felt a change in the balance of time. And doing a thorough search through the timestream, the timegate showed her an image of five shooting stars streaking across the night sky over New York City. The image shows stars landing in Central park, and change form from bright pulsating balls of light, into more humanoid forms. As the transformation ended the figures were revealed to be 4 boys and a girl, who stood where the stars had been moments before.

The faces of the four boys were unknown to her, but when she caught sight of the face of the girl that had arrived with them, she was overjoyed with delight, as she recognized the girl. The girl was a dead ringer for Princess Serenity of the long dead Moon Kingdom. She could feel the familiar power that radiating from off of the girl, power that could only come from a member of the Royal family of the Moon.

"So she has finally returned after all these years." Pluto thought to herself as a slow smile spread over her features. If any of the other senshi had seen her smile they would have started worrying, since she hardly ever smiled when she was with them Watching the leather clad senshi make her way across the building rooftops.

Pluto had been expecting this day to come for the last 12 years after witnessing the murder that had taken the lives of the princess' present parents when the princess was still a toddler. If she hadn't arrived when she had at the last moment and used her powers to save the princess, the princess and her brother would have died in the crash with their parents.

What surprised her the most was when she first witnessed Serena transform into Sailor Star Dreamer, and the power she wielded against Raven and the Toroks. Then Uranus and Neptunes untimely arrival and attack. Then confrontation with Tuxedo Mask on the rooftops.

"The future has already been erevocably changed due to what happened twelve years ago. Now, everything that happens now will depend on the decisions you make in the days ahead, princess. And what choice path you will take." Pluto said softly to no one in particular. As she stepped back from the gates, allowing the double doors to close behind her as she returns to her post..

* * *

Tuxedo Mask arrived back in the park, bruised, and not the worse of wear, just as the Sailor Senshi and generals were getting ready to leave. 

Sailor Venus, who had just regained conscious a few minutes ago, was now leaning against Malachite who held was just barely holding her up with one arm and was getting ready to detransform so that, was the first to spot him as he re-entered the park.

Having heard about the new senshi from the others when she had woken up, she was now curious about her, and disappointed that she didn't see her with Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask, did you catch up to her? Where is she!" she called out, as she detransformed back into her civillian form.

The rest of the senshi and generals also detransformed as they turned towards Tuxedo Mask as they waited for his answer.

"Yes," Tuxedo Mask said solemnly as he changes back in Darien. "and no. She refused to come back to talk with you girls. And before I could stop her, she got away."

"Why wouldn't she come back?" Ami asked as she stepped forward to meet him. "Did she give an explanation, as to her reason?"

Darien shot a dark look at Alex and Michelle who had also detransformed, and were waiting expectantly for his explanation, before he spoke again. "Her exact words for why she wouldn't come back were 'I refuse to be interrigated by a bunch of so called senshi who act more like a bunch of bullies instead of warriors of justice.'" he said, slightly softening the exact words Star Dreamer had used to described the Inner and Outer senshi.

Darien's words caused everyone, except Sailor Mars, to turn and glare at Alex and Michelle.

Michelle winced slightly at Darien's words, knowing that he was right, but stood her ground, as she took hold of Alex's arm, and gave it a tight squeeze, as she glanced at her partner worriedly.

"This only proves our point," Alex said, unfazed by the looks she was recieving from the others. "She must have something to hide if she won't come back willingly to talk with us."

"And just who would want to come back to talk with us, after the way the two of you treated her! First by attacking her for absolutely no reason with your powers, then treating her like trash." Lita shouted. "I know I wouldn't have come back, especially with the mood she was probably in after she left."

Venus frowned at the the two Outer senshi for a few moments, before shaking her head regrettfully. "I think we need to hold a senshi meeting at Rei's shrine tomorrow, so we can let Luna and Artemis know what happened. We have to talk about what happened today and what we should do about these Starlight senshi. We're going to need to decide on whether or not their friends or foe."

"Right!" everyone agreed instantly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fey Kingdom, Avalon 

After escaping from the battle against the Sailor Senshi, Raven, still in bird form, used his magic to teleport himself back to the Fei Kingdom, where he then proceeded to fly into the open window that led to his chambers, where he instantly transformed back into his human form. Letting out a moan of pain from his aching muscles, and hoping that Titania wouldn't find out he was back just yet, he walked over to a nearby full length mirror that stood in one corner of the room to inspect the damage he had recieved from the battle, and his violet eyes narrowed in anger as he took in his appearance, and a round of curses, in both the human and elven language. emitted from his mouth.

His clothes were still slightly singed and smoking even after his narrow escape from Star Dreamer's attack, and now hung almost in tatters down along his frame. His face covered in dust and dirt As he felt hair, he could feel bits of the parts that were singed come off in his hands. Feeling a burning sensation coming from his ears, he brushed back the hair on top of his head, and saw that the tips of his ears were slightly burned also, causing him to wince in pain as he touched the burned tips.

'_That... that... little **BITCH!**_' he cursed silently to himself, as he examined each of the injuries he had sustained, wincing as his hands brush against some of the more painful burns. 'I was almost killed by that new scout! I'm just lucky to have gotten away with just this much injuries. If I hadn't acted as quickly as I had, I would have wound up in the same condition as the Torok's.' he thought angrily. '_Star will be on my case if I go to her like this for healing, unless I take care of the more serious burns, before going..._' Raven's thoughts were running through his mind that he didn't hear the creak of his door being pushed open, but turned with a start at the sound of someone letting out a gasp of shock.

"Who's there!" he demanded as he frowned at the darkened doorway a few moments before he recognized the figure standing there. "Star?" he asked as his eyes stopped on the figure standing at the door.

Startica, or Star as she was known as around the Fey kingdom, a petite young halfbreed woman, in her late teens, and Raven's _personal_ servant, strode into the room. She wore her dark silver hair in a ponytail that went just past her shoulders, and past the pale green, almost white evening gown she wore, as her violet eyes widen in horror at the condition her master was in.

Quickly making her way across the room towards Raven, before dropping into a curtsy a few feet from him. "Lord Raven, how badly are you hurt? Something told me that you had returned, and were in need of my healing touch."

"I'm fine, Star," Raven let out a sigh, as the angered look immediatly disappeared at the sight of her, as he allowed Star to push him backwards onto the bed so that his back was leaning against the wall as she inspected his wounds. "It's just a few minor burns I recieved from one of those damn senshi brats earlier."

"Oh yeah, right, Raven." Star said, a reprimiding look on her features, as she frowned at him, her eyes narrowing as reached up at gave one of his burned ears a light tweak, immediatly seeing him wince in pain at the touch, she raised an eyebrow in question, her eyes pointedly staring at the visible burns. "A few minor burns?" she asked playfully as she pulled on his ear again.

"OW!" he cried out as he glared at her behind hooded eyes as she . "All right so it may be worse than what I said it was. OW! Stop that! You've made your point already!" he cried out as he grabbed her wrists and held them away from him, the scowl on his features darkening for a moment before being imediatly disappearing and being replaced by a smile, as he stared up into her features, seeing the returned childish smile as she returned his gaze. "Can you just heal me already? Please?" he asked as he released her wrists and sat up, with his back placed against the wall.

"Alright," she said with an impish smile, before she moved to his left side, and placed her hands over the more serious burns. Her hands slowly began to glow with a dark green light, as the burns slowly faded from existence. "You're no fun today, Raven. What happened to you anyways?" Star complained, with a slight pout on her features, as she moved on to take care of the rest of the burns and injuries.

"I've had a bad day, alright? It didn't go as well as I had planned it to go," he said as he explained her everything that had happened that day.

"So what are you going to do now, in order to get back at the Star Dreamer person." Star asked after Raven finished his tale. "And can I be there when you let have it?"

"And Titania's not going to take it very well when I report in to her." Sitting up from his position, the dark look returned in full. "I plan to make that Sailor Star Dreamer pay in full for ruining my plans, and make her death a slow and painful one." he vowed, as he gingerly felt around for anything Star had missed. Satisfied at finding nothing wrong, he turned his attention back towards Star. "Thanks Star."

"Hmmm... That's all the thanks your going to give me?" Star said, as she pouted seductively as she moved in closer to Raven, until she was almost right over him. "I can think of a few things that we could do to properly show your gratitude," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hm... maybe. Her highness could wait a few moments, since she doesn't know I've returned yet." he began just as he reached up to pull Star into his arms in order to take in the kiss, when all of a sudden a huge cold breeze filled the room, surrounding them, causing the two lovers to jerk backwards as the cold hits them.

Star shrieks at the cold as she looks down at her arms to see bits and pieces of ice now clinging to her clothes and skin, just as laughter fills the room.

Raven pulls Star out of the way as he turned to glare at the bedroom door which was now open, revealing two figures. "Frostbite! Puck! Don't the two ever knock! What's the big idea!" he demanded as the two figures came into the room.

"We did knock but it seemed that you guys were a little busy, so we let ourselves in, brother dear." Puck said. Puck was a tall blond haired young man with long shoulder length tied back into a ponytail, the tips of his ears sticking out from under his hair. On the tip of one of his ears, you can see a gold hoop earring hanging. He wore black, fingerless gloves. Wearing tight white pants and a sleeveless black vest with no shirt underneath, his green eyes shone playfully as he stared down at the glaring forms of Raven and Star. "As much as I would just love to watch the two of you make out before you discovered that I'm in the room, we're here for reason."

Frostbite was the first to come into full view. A young woman with pale skin, ice blue hair going down to her knees, and tied back with a white headband, with matching cobalt blue eyes. She wore a silk teal dress that barely went past her knees, and blue boots. The temperture in the room seemed to drop several degrees as she walked into the room.

Star scowled darkly at Puck. "What do you guys want? Can't you see that we're busy."

Frostbite waved a finger at Star as she frowned at the young girl. "We're only here to pass on a message, to Raven. Titania knows that you're back from your mission and she wishes an audience with you immediatly. And not to keep her waiting or else." she said as she glared meaningfully at Star to make sure her point got through. "She knows you came back awhile ago, and is angry that you haven't immediatly come to her to report in, which means playtime is over, even before it began"

Letting out a deep groan at the news, Raven sits up and swings his legs over the side of his bed and stands up, running his hands over his clothes to straighten them out as best as he could. "I was hoping that she wouldn't find out that I was back yet until I was more presentable, and cleaned off." he said, as he glanced around at the trio in his room.

"Whatever Raven. Like we'd really fall for that." Puck said with a sly smirk on his face. "The way the two of you were starting to go at it, I'd say it would have been awhile before you'd remember to report into Titania."

Frostbite doesn't say anything except just stand there with a matching grin on her features.

Star turns a lovely bright shade of red at the unsaid imsinuations in Puck's words.

Raven lets out a dark threatening growl, before turning his back on Puck and Frostbite, and snapped out. "Let's go already! The empress won't stand for being kept waiting much longer." he said before he teleported out of the room.

* * *

Throne Room 

Teleporting to the throne room, followed by the others, Raven walked calmly towards the the throne where Empress Titania sat overlooking the room, ignoring the looks and whispers he recieved as he passed by the Empress' followers, before coming to a stop in front of the throne and kneeling before her.

Star, Frostbite and Puck immediatly joined him as they made their bows, and knelt down on opposite sides of Raven as they waited for Titania to speak.

Even when she was sitting down, Empress Titania stood tall before her throne, long waves of violet hair flowing down the back of her head and down to the floor. Her pale blue skin seemed to give off a glow even in the light that lit up the throne room, as Her hands held a long silver scepter with a dark green orb perched on top. Her dress was a dark red dress that went past her ankles and almost dragged along the ground.

"Raven, why have you not immediatly reported on your success in killing the Inner Senshi tonight? It was our express wish to hear the news on their deaths." Empress Titania demanded as she frowned down at him, a dark scowl spreading across her features.

"My liege, I am sorry. But I have failed to kill the Inner Senshi." Raven began, his tone filled with both fear and remorse at failing in his mission, as he gave Titania a full recounting over the events that had transpired earlier that day, only to be cut off in midsentence, as winced at Titania's reaction, involuntarily cringing back in fear, in the face of her wrath, then scowls as he heard snickers coming from Puck and and Frostbite's directions.

"Raven you've failed me!" Titania's voice shouted out through the palace halls.

Around the throne room, the spectator's voices got louder, as a few snickers and chuckles could be heard all around.

"My empress, if you will only allow me to explain what happened..." Raven began only to be cut off immediatly.

"There is nothing to explain, Raven." Titania said haughtily. "I thought better of you than this. Were not your orders to kill the Inner Senshi? And you return to the Fei court a failure in you mission?" she said, before stopping to think for a moment. "But since you have done so well in the last few battles against Our enemies You better give over a good explanation for your actions this day! Or else you know the penalty for failure."

Raven cringed, wincing from his unhealed injuries, at the thought of what would happen to him if Titania didn't believe what he told her, and quickly began his tale, "Yes, but Empress..." he began. "As expected, the Torok's we sent out today were much stronger than all of the previous ones thanks to the information we gathered on the Senshi, and they were winning the battle and..."

"And!" Titania demanded imperiously as she frowned down at the raven haired teenager that knelt before her.

"Just as I gave the order to the Toroks to finish the Inner Senshi, a new Sailor Senshi appeared." Raven finished. "She took out all of the Torok's in one attack, and almost got me killed in the process."

"A new senshi?" Titania questioned, her tone showing her surprise and interest. "I want you to explain that comment to me. And be snappy about it!"

"There was a blond Sailor Senshi dressed all in black leather, calling herself Sailor Star Dreamer. She just appeared out of nowhere just as I was about to finish off the Inner senshi." Raven began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It would seemed that the Inner senshi know next to nothing about Star Dreamer, because from what I saw from their expressions, they were just as surprised at Star Dreamer's appearance as I was." he says.

"That is strange indeed." Titania said as she thought for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down once more at Raven's back. "You are very lucky, Raven, that I am in a forgiving mood at this moment. You do know the penalty for those who fail me, do you not?"

Raven shivered at her words, but resisted the urge to look up. "Yes I do, my leige." he said

"Good. Right now for the time being, you are relieved of your duties." she said, a slight sneer on her features, as Raven glanced up at her with surprised eyes. "You are one of my best warriors so far in the kingdom, and I am not willing to lose you this soon. Since this is your first failure, I will be lenient this once. But don't think I will be so merciful next time you fail." she said as she stood up. "You will stay here in the kingdom while another shall do your job for you. The next time I give you an assignement for the human realm, and you fail once more, you will be given the full punishment fully. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Raven said as he backed up a few feet, lowering his head once more

Titania glanced down at Raven's three companions, accessing which one of the three she would choose, before her eyes settled on two. "Puck, Frostbite stand forward."

Puck and Frostbite both stood up from their kneeling positions next to Star, and both moved forward a few feet until he was almost at the foot of the steps that led up to the throne.

"Yes, Empress Titania?" they said instantly, as they both glanced upwards at her.

"You are now in charge of all attacks on the Tokyo as of now. You will both have sole responsibility of the destruction of the Sailor Senshi." Titania ordered. "Frostbite you will help Puck in any way possible, and bring back any information you can find on this new Sailor Senshi, Sailor Star Dreamer."

"Yes, my leige." the two said simutaneously.

* * *

Later 

Serena arrived back at her hotel, and rode the elevator up to her floor, while avoiding being seen by the desk clerk. Letting out a groan of pain as she rubbed her aching muscles, knowing full well she might look a lot worse than, she arrives outside her hotel room, and slid the card key through the slot, and turned the knob as she heard the beep followed by the sound of the door unlocking. Pushing it open, her hopes of sneaking into the room without being seen are quickly dashed as she spots two figures sitting on the couch with their backs facing her, watching the tv set.

Sammy and Yaten were sitting in the small living room watching tv as she came into the room, their eyes glued to the set as they watched Slayers Try.

"I'm home." she said warily.

"Hi sis." Sammy said without looking up.

"So the prodigal daughter returns." Yaten called over without taking his attention off the tv set. "Where've you been? It's almost 7 o'clock, and we all thought you'd be back before now."

"I got a little sidetracked during my tour around the city." Serena said as she walked over to the hall closet to put her coat on a hanger. "Hey guys. Where's Seiya and Taiki?" Serena asked as she closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room.

"They rented a car and drove to the local high school to get some supplies and stuff we'd need for school. And they were also going back to the airport to pick up the rest of our gear, Sere." Yaten said distractedly glanced up as she came into the apartment, and his eyes widen in surprise at what he sees, and stands up and moves towards her. "Serena! What happened to you!"

"Serena!" Sammy cried as his head jerked up at Yaten's outburst as he spots what Yaten had seen.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Yaten." Serena said sheepishly, trying to calm her friend down. "I just had a run in with this planet's Senshi, and things got out of hand when two of them decided to try using me as target practice." she said with an unconcerned shrug of her shoulders, as she plopped down on the couch. "Only one of them got a lucky hit off me, because I wasn't expecting the second attack."

"Look it wasn't like that, okay?" Serena demanded tensely. "Let me tell you about what happened..." she said as she began her story about what had happened earlier after leaving the hotel. But she left out the part about Darien.

"And they attacked you, just because you aren't from around this part galaxy!" Both Yaten and Sammy shouted.

"Not so loud you guys." Serena complained as she glared at them as she made her way to the couch. "Don't worry so much about it. Besides it was only two of them who did the attacking. The other scouts seemed just as angry at what Uranus and Neptune were doing." Serena said as she brushed Yaten's outstretched hand away gently. "All they were trying to do was warn me off. OW!" she cried out involuntarily as Sammy touched one of the bruises on her face.

"I'm a fast healer, remember? They'll be gone by tomorrow, as you all know perfectly well." before turning around to sit down on the couch, she changed the subject. "So how long ago did Seiya and Taiki leave?" she asked.

"About an hour and a half ago." Sammy said relunctantly as he took a seat next to his sister. "They said they'd be back by 7:30, with some takeout food for dinner."

"Oh." Serena said as she glanced at a nearby wall clock to check the time, and sees that it was only a quarter to 7 before leaning back into the cushioned upholstery, leaning her head backwards so that it rested on, closing her eyes for a moment as she does so. "Which should give me plenty to time to take a long hot bath and relax until they come back." she said before standing back up and stretches.

"But Serena. We still need to talk about what happened tonight." Yaten said, his eyes narrowed in anger at what had happened. "We should tell Seiya and Taiki about the scouts that are in Tokyo are like."

"Look we'll tell them later, okay?" Serena snapped as she shot a glare at both of them, that imediately shut them both up. Seeing that they weren't going to push the subject by arguing further, she turned to head for her bedroom, before stopping and turned around and walked back towards the two boys, and swept them up into a group hug, with both her arms around their necks, as she lets out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry about being such a grump, but as you know I've just had the worst day I could possibly have right now, which has me on edge." she said apologetically as she let them go. "Could You guys, I'm going to take a bath, and I'll be back out before they Seiya and Taiki arrive, ok?"

"Fine, hope your feeling better soon," Sammy grumbled as he ducked under Serena's arm, stopping for a moment to glance once more at the more visible bruises on his sisters body, before shaking his head and turning around to head back for the couch to watch tv. "Saber Marrionette J to X is getting ready to start anyways."

Yaten moved away from Serena and heads towards the couch to join Sammy once more to watch anime, just as Serena turned around to head for her bedroom door, when Yaten called over to her again.

"Oh, and another thing." Yaten said as he glanced over at her. "Hera arrived a couple of hours ago. After the mistake the airport made, she finally arrived in Japan safe and sound."

Serena stopped dead in her tracks at Yaten's words. "Is she still here? Where is she!" she demanded as she turned back around to face Yaten, a determined look on her features.

"The last time I saw her, she went into your room, to wait for you to come back. I peeked in on her and it looks like she's sound asleep and..." Yaten began only to stop as he realized that he was speaking to thin air, as Serena ran out of the living room with a enthusiastic cry as she heads for her bedroom.

* * *

Serena rushed into her bedroom, and flipped on the lights, as her eyes ajust to the lit room, she scans the room for any sign of life before stopping on a small round form laying in the middle of her bed. Moving slowly towards the bed, she sits down, careful not to jostle the bed. As she moves closer, the form is revealed to be a small brown cat. 

Lying curled up into a ball, breathing lightly in deep slumber. Five long black stripes went down along its back and up its tail. Around its neck was a silver collar with a diamond in front. The one thing unusual about the cat was a strange white five pointed star on its forehead.

"Time to wake up, Hera." Serena called.

The only reaction she recieved was a sleepy mumbling "Leave me... alone..."sound, followed by Hera turning over to face the other side.

'Hmmm... looks like we'll have to do this the hard way.' Serena thought as she reached forward to pet the cat to wake her up, she rubbed her hand down along the cats body, rubbing her in all the spots that Serena knew that Hera enjoyed, before finally elicting a purring sound coming from Hera's body.

The minute that the purring began, Serena's fingers move across the cats body, tickling her, and causing Hera to squirm under the fingers onslaught, as laughter began to creep out of the cats mouth.

After a few moments of nonstop tickling, Hera finally gave in, and her eyes immediatly shot open and she rolled away, giving Serena a violet eyed glare as she looked up at her.

"Serena! What's the big idea! I was having such a nice dream, when you woke me up!" Hera complained, a very humanlike frown (or what could have passed for one) spreading across her feline features. Her eyes narrowed on the girl in dismay, as she let out a yawn.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Hera." Serena said as she grinned at Hera. "How was the trip down here?" she asked, as she looked around the room, and spots Hera's pet carrier nearby.

"How do you think it was?" Hera asked grumpily. "Winding up in Texas instead of Tokyo was bad enough, but then I had to go through all that shuffling and transferences before they finally put me on another plane, in a cramped, stale aired baggage hold, headed for Tokyo was murder. Especially with the gear you guys need." she complained. "Next time we go traveling by air, I'm riding with you guys in the passengers seats, Sere."

Serena surpressed a giggle, not wanting her friend to get upset over her amusement at her misfortune. "You won't have to worry about that at the end of the month, Hera. Since we're heading back home then."

"Yeah," Hera said softly, her tone showing that she was greatly looking forward to the idea of heading home to Kinmoku after being gone all this time. "It would be good to go back, I guess." she said as she glanced up at her mistress, this time looking completely at her features.

"So what happened during the short time I wasn't here?" she asked bluntly. "Anything exciting?"

"Nothing much happened, today. Except that I wound up getting on the wrong side of this planets group of senshi." Serena said as she started removing first her jacket and sunglasses, then her shoes. Walking over to the bedroom closet she hung up her jacket on a hangar, and placed her shoes on the closet floor.

"Huh? What happened?" Hera demanded as she stood up, fully awake now, as she stared fully at Serena's form, her eyes taking in the makings of bruises on Serena's form. "Serena!"

"Chill out, Hera. I'm fine. It's nothing that's serious anyways. I'll tell you what happened later. I'm going to take a hot bath to relax in." Serena said, grabbing a pair of pj's and a robe from the closet as she walks through the connecting bathroom door, closing it behind her, except for a crack she leaves in the doorway. a A few minutes later the sound of running water could be heard coming through the partially opened door, followed by steam through the crack.

"Serena! Come back here!" Hera cried as she jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom door. Examining the door, she sees the opening. Sitting down on her back legs, she leaps up, putting her front paws on the wooden paneling, and pushes the open just wide enough for her to slip into the bathroom, without any problems. Once she was inside, she pushed the door closed all the way with her back legs.

To Be Continued... 

Author's Notes:  
I know another cliffhanger. avoids all of the rotten fruit and vegetables being thrown I hope everyone likes this chapter. Now in response to some of the letters that I've been getting involving my stories. I can't believe it. This has to be my longest chapter yet, so be nice you guys when you comment about it, please?

Author's Notes:I know another cliffhanger. avoids all of the rotten fruit and vegetables being thrown I hope everyone likes this chapter. Now in response to some of the letters that I've been getting involving my stories. I can't believe it. This has to be my longest chapter yet, so be nice you guys when you comment about it, please? 

1. I am **_NOT_** changing the names of the characters back to their original Japanese ones. I like the American names better than the Japanese ones anyways so their staying. The only American name I didn't like was the one that they gave Uranus in the new Sailor Moon S dubb, so I changed it to Alex.


	5. Chapter 4: School Days

**Disclaimers:** Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon, unfortunately, does not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, Cloverway, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of. 

**Quick note to just clear up a few facts to a couple of readers:** A Brand New Destiny is **_NOT_**, in any way, going to be a Serena/Darien romance fic! (makes a face at ___that_ thought, and taps foot) I want to know, where and how is it that some people are getting ___that_ idea from, only after reading the current four chapters that don't even show who she may or may not wind up with yet? At least they didn't the last time I checked. Thank you.

E-mail me at:

Come visit my webpage at: http/

_**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**  
_A Brand New Destiny  
Chapter 4: School Days  
Started By: Sailor Star Moon  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...that's another thing about those Earth senshi, Hera." Serena said as she soaked in the large bathtub in her apartment room.

For the last half hour, Serena sat in the full sized bathtub that took up nearly the entire bathroom, with her back leaning against smooth hard surface of the tub as she looked up at the bathroom ceiling, before letting out a sigh, as her long blonde hair floated in the water.

The tub was filled with bath suds that were almost overflowing from the top of the tub, but at the moment she didn't care, as she scrubbed herself with a washcloth.

"The bloody nerve of those Earth senshi, Hera." Serena complained to her feline companion, a touch of annoyance in her voice as she spoke. "They are nothing but a bunch of ingrates. I saved their sorry lives from being cut short, and instead of being grateful, they treat me like I'm one of those freaks they were fighting against tonight." She said as she let the hand holding the washcloth drop beneath the water.

"Serena-chan. It couldn't have been as bad as you are making it out to be." Hera said as she tried to calm down the irritated teenager. "You said so yourself that most of them weren't that bad as far as you could tell." She added in placating tones.

"That's because only two of the first four senshi were actually nice to me. That Pyromaniac, Sailor Mars is the one that really gets me mad, what with her snobby attitude." She snapped, missing seeing Hera wince at her tone.

"Everything was going just fine. I would have just left without getting into a fight, and I think the first group of senshi I met would have, but ___then_ all of a sudden these two other senshi, calling themselves Sailors ___Neptune_ and ___Uranus_," she said, spitting out the two names as if just saying them left a bad taste in her mouth, "appeared out of nowhere and start attacking me when I didn't even do anything against them that deserve that kind of treatment!"

"Did they give a reason for the attack? Or did they simply attack you without giving one?" Hera asked, after a moment, a thoughtful look on her features, as she sat on the edge of the bathtub as she watched her friend complain about the night's events, her tail twitching in the air as the other girl fumed.

"Oh, they gave a reason all right," Serena said in a sarcastic tone, "Despite the fact that I'm a senshi like them, it's only because they ___think_ I don't originally come from this part of the galaxy, that I rank up in the same category as those monsters they fight. I'd just ___love_ to see the look on their faces if they ever found out that I ___do_ originally come from Earth. It'd probably take their attitudes down a couple of notches." She said gloomily, her anger slowly dying down to a simmer, as she stared down at her reflection in the water. "Acting like they're all better than anyone who wasn't born on this planet. The way they acted, you'd think that they personally ___owned_ Earth themselves, instead of the people that live here."

"Well it ___is_ their planet, too. If Earth has Sailor Senshi protecting in, then they must have a princess that they have to protect from danger, just like you and the other Starlight's do for Princess Kakyuu," Hera said as her tail swished from side to side, as she stopped for a moment to wash her left paw with her tongue. "Besides it's not like they know that you actually ___do_ come from this planet."

"That's besides the point, Hera! If they do, I wonder why doesn't she have a tighter rein on them. Especially those Outer senshi." Serena exclaimed with a sharp huff, blowing out a mushroom cloud, as she started scrubbing her left hand. "They look like they're completely out of control. If I hadn't released the Flash attack to blind them long enough to get out of there, somebody would have gotten hurt in the end."

"Still," Hera said thoughtfully, for a moment before continuing on, "I don't like the way they handled things tonight with you, but all they were doing was what any Sailor Senshi would do against what they think as a threat to their planet, Serena." She said, looking sympathetic a bit, "You know that as well as anyone."

Serena slowly sunk into the warm waters of the bathtub, at Hera's words, as she glared up at her feline companion. "You're supposed to be agreeing ___with_ me Hera. Not agreeing with what those jerks were doing."

"Why do you keep scrubbing your left hand like that for?" Hera asked, deciding that it was time to change the subject, or else she had a feeling that if the conversation continued on the path it was on now, they'd never hear the end of it. "That's the third time you scrubbed that particular hand, Serena. It can't get any cleaner than it already is, you know."

"What are you...?" Serena started, as she sat up straighter in the tub, surprised by Hera's question as she glanced down at the hand in question, and realized immediately that she had indeed washed it more than once already, and blushed, before it was quickly replaced with a glare, after she realizing that it was also the one that Tuxedo Mask had grabbed earlier. Dropping the hand towel back into the tub, as she let out a groan. "I didn't notice."

"Did something ___else_ happen tonight besides the Outer Senshi attacking you, Sere?" Hera asked, as she cocked her head to one side in contemplation, as she watched her friends' reaction to what she had been doing.

"Nothing else happened, Hera." Serena said quickly. A little too quickly to Hera's keen ears. "Except…" she added after a few moments, sounding distracted as she glanced down once more at her hand.

"Except what?" Hera demanded as she walked across the edge of the tub until she was almost right next to Serena's face, and being extra careful not to loose her footing on the slippery edge, as her tail swished from side to side as she waited for Serena's response.

"When I left, I got chased by some weirdo guy calling himself Tuxedo Mask. He hadn't been at the fight earlier, so I guess he must have just been arriving and had seen me run off." She said as she looked up at the ceiling, using her arms to pillow the back of her head. "I wasn't expecting to be followed so soon, so I was reckless, and ran right into him. He said that he was those Earth Senshi's protector or something, and the jerk tried to get me to go back the way we came so that we could ___talk_, as he put it, but I wasn't in the mood. Then he had the nerve to grab my arm, to try and stop me from leaving." She stated with a loud growl.

"So, how badly did you hurt this one?" Hera asked in a bored voice, as she let out a sigh under her breath. '_She'll never learn to control her temper at this rate…_' Hera thought silently to herself as she waited patiently for Serena's answer.

"Don't worry, Hera. I didn't hurt him, ___much_. But that only happened on reflex, because he surprised me when I ran into him and he tried to restrain me by grabbing my wrists, to prevent me from leaving," Serena said as a slight grin spread across her face at the memory of that event, before turning serious once more. "I only knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying to the ground. The only part of him that got hurt was probably his ego."

"Serena…" Hera began in a patronizing tone.

"PLEASE don't get into one of your lectures. You are starting to sound like your mother, Hera." Serena calmly said in an annoyed tone, while grinning all the while, cutting into whatever Hera was about to say. "I've had a long night, and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hey, take that back," Hera protested in an indignant voice, as she glowered at Serena for a few moments as her chest puffed up at the reference to her mother, her collar moving up a bit on her neck, "I do ___not_ sound the least like my mom." She complained, stopping to think for a moment, before getting an almost human like sheepish expression on her features. "Do I?" she asked.

"Yep. The way you just said my name in that tone after I told you about what happened between Tuxedo Mask and myself, you reminded me of Rune." Serena said in a teasing tone as her eyes lit up mischievously. "If I didn't know better I almost thought that you really were Rune just now."

"Ah jeez," Hera moaned as she laid down on the tub edge and covered her head with her paws, forgetting about where she was "Just the one thing I didn't ever want to hear… ACK!" she exclaimed in surprise as she found that her actions caused her to start to tip over to one side of the tub. The side covered filled with the bath water. As she scrambled to try and regain a better grip on the edge was lost, as her paws lost their grip on the slippery tile...

_**SPLASH!**_

Hera's unhappy cry rang out throughout the bathroom, as she splashed helplessly in the bathtub as Serena tried to get a good grip on the cat, while trying hard to smother her laughter.

Three minutes later

"This just isn't my day. First I wind up being sent off on the wrong airplane by accident, now this!" a soaked and bedraggled Hera whined, as she shook off the access water clinging to her body, her collar resting on the nearby bathroom counter, was now sitting on the toilet seat, as Serena, now clad in a bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel, knelt besides the wet cat, and started rubbing a towel through Hera's fur to help her dry off. "I ___hate_ it when my fur gets wet!"

"Hera, you should have been more careful," Serena said as she scowled at the cat, as she wrapped a towel around Hera's body, as she picked Hera up into her arms to walk out of the bathroom. "And don't complain so much. It's not as bad as your making it out to be."

"I ___was_ being careful, until you distracted me, causing me to slip into the bathtub, I still think you did that on purpose just to see if I fell in," Hera snapped, as she held her head up, to glare at Serena with an accusing look in her eyes. "Ow! Don't rub so hard!"

"Oh ___sure_ put the blame for ___your_ mistake on me," Serena said, a note of hurt in her voice. But as Hera looked up at Serena's face, she could see the smile that had spread over Serena's face. "You know, if you're going to complain, you can do this yourself, if you'd only change into your human form, Hera." Serena said as she let Hera back on the ground as she tossed the wet towel into a nearby clothes hamper. "It would have taken a lot less time rinsing off of all those suds, and you would have only had to worry about drying the hair on top of your head."

"Well, I'm too tired to waste the energy needed to make the change," Hera began, as she started to shake off the access water from her still damp fur, only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the bathroom door.

"Who is it!" Serena shouted out as she turned towards the door.

"Serena, Hera." Sammy's muffled voice called through the thick bathroom doors, "Seiya and Taiki are back with dinner. So the two of you better hurry up in there if you want to eat while it's still hot."

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes, Sammy," Serena said cheerfully as she turned away from the door. "You guys just don't eat everything before we get there alright?" she called out. After hearing Sammy's answering laughter, Serena turned away from the door, a small on her lips, as she turned back to Hera, then stopped as she notices the serious look Hera was giving her. "What's up, and what's with giving me ___that_ look!"

"Serena are you sure you want to go back home to Kinmoku in three months?" Hera asked as she watched Serena's back as the other girl toweled herself off. "Kakyuu-san did say that we could stay on Earth as long as we wanted if that's what you wanted to do."

"Hera, How many times are you guys going to ask me that before we go home in three months?" Serena demanded a not of exasperation in her voice, as she shot the brown striped cat an annoyed look, as she reached towards the counter for the collar and snaps it back into place around Hera's neck. "I already told you guys once, the last time you brought this subject up," Serena said as she quickly rewrapped the towel around her body, and turned back around.

"I made up my mind a long time ago, that nothing was going to make me live on Earth permanently." She said sadly as she glanced out a nearby window into the Tokyo's darkening night sky, taking the moment to stare up at the moon, before she turned to bend down and pick up Hera from the tiled floor, gently stroking the cats soft fur.

"But..." Hera started.

"Look, I may have originally been born here, but I haven't considered Earth to be my home planet in the entire twelve years since I left it behind. And staying here for the past year and a half hasn't changed my opinion about moving back to live here permanently."

"Earth's a nice planet for coming for visits or maybe a getaway for when we're not needed back on Kinmoku," Serena stated as she glanced at Hera, meeting the cats eyes with sadness, "But it's ___not_ a planet that I ___want_ to live on permanently," She said firmly.

"But, I still don't think you've really given Earth a chance, Serena.." Hera said, only to be cut off once more by Serena.

"Hera, I can't. In my heart, Kinmoku and all of its neighboring planets has become my true home, and I have a life up there, and a family. And I have too many responsibilities and duties as a Starlight to just give it all up now." She said cheerfully as she fondly reached down to stroke Hera on the head, and ruffled her fur, before setting her back on the floor.

"You and the others have become the family that Sammy and I lost, and I wouldn't give it up for anything else in the universe. Now come on. Let's go before the food gets cold."

* * *

Five minutes later, Serena was dressed and walked into the living room of the apartment. Once she was out of the bathroom and back in her bedroom, she had hurriedly thrown on a pair of blue sweatpants, a blue- green Pokémon 2000 t-shirt with the words "The Power of One" printed on the front, along with a picture of Lugia and the other Legendary birds underneath the writing, printed on the front, and was rubbing a towel through her damp hair. 

Hera walked ahead of her, tail swishing from side to side, as she headed straight towards the small dining table, where the delicious aromas of food came from.

"Seiya, Taiki, what did you guys get for dinner this time? It better not be anything with" Hera complained after jumping up onto a nearby chair, then onto the table to look at the neatly wrapped take out boxes scattered on the table, not paying attention to what was going on.

"Don't worry Hera, we got you something special to eat tonight, that we think you'll love," Taiki said from over on the couch where he sat with the others as they ate their dinners, while sitting in front of the TV set. "It's in the container with your initial on it."

"Thanks!" Hera said happily as she searched through the boxes until she finally found the container in question. Latching her claws onto the lid of the box, she pulled it open with her claws, to reveal several slices of steamed fish.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to come out of the bathroom, but…" Serena began, as she pulled out two clean paper plates, then dropping Hera's fish onto one plate, only to stop as she glanced around the room, she immediately realized that something was wrong from the dark look that Seiya was giving off, along with the same expressions the others had as they all watched the TV.

"Guys what's going on? What's with the sour looks?" Serena asked as she turned her attention towards the TV set to find out what had everyone's attention, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"How long has that been on!" she demanded as her face started to turn a lovely shade of red.

"They just started it two minutes ago." Sammy said as he used his fork to scoop up some food from his plate.

As her eyes her eyes rested on the TV, which was turned on, and she immediately realized the cause. A news station was broadcasting a replay of the Sailor Senshi's battle against Raven and the Torok's. The newscaster on the screen was talking about the battle, as the video footage showed the Inner Senshi loosing badly against the monsters, as each of the senshi shot attacks at the monsters only to have their attacks seemingly leaving no affect on their enemies.

_"...escapades in the park tonight involving the Sailor Senshi and the bird monsters that they've been fighting recently. But unlike all of the previous battles against the creatures that the people of Tokyo have come to know as Toroks, which have been terrorizing the city for the past two weeks, have seemingly grown stronger than before in tonight's confrontation with the Sailor Senshi;"_ the newscaster stated as he glanced down at the papers in his hands for a moment before continuing on.

_"The Sailor Senshi seemed to be on the loosing end of the battle this time. Against all odds, it seemed that when it looked like things were about ready to take a turn for the worst for the senshi, when the sudden appearance of a brand new sailor senshi calling herself Sailor Star Dreamer arrived to save the day."_ The newscaster stated, as the screen split into two to show a side view screen on the wall of the news studio, just as the video footage went on to show Sailor Star Dreamer's appear in the middle of the fight, as she faced off against Raven and the Torok's.

As they watched, the TV screen showed a live broadcast replay of Sailor Star Dreamer dodging each of the Torok's attacks as they came at her for a few moments, before she finally stopped a good distance away from the battle to release her attack.

**_"Star Solar Scream!"_**

Star Dreamer's voice could be clearly heard as she released her attack could be heard echoing over the airwaves as the video feedback showed the blinding light caused by the attack heading for towards the monsters, moments before the images being shown became distorted, then completely into static, before being turned off.

A few moments later the newscaster came back on, with a serious, yet at the same time, slightly annoyed look on his features as he spoke to the camera.

_"As all of you have just witnessed, the reporters on hand during the battle experienced technical difficulties caused by Sailor Star Dreamer's attack, as the feedback from the attack caused an electrical overload, leaving our video camera's permanently offline during the end of the fight."_

A few snickers spread through the room at this bit of news, as Serena let out a groan, muttering something about "Stupid news reporters and their need for a story..."

"Nice going sis," Sammy said between laughs. "I just bet those guys were really happy about that."

"Quiet Sammy," Serena snapped as she turned her attention back to the TV, as the newscaster continued on. As she watched, her eyes widened as she realized what might be coming next unless she did something quick, and immediately started looking around for the remote control.

_"...though the good news is, the word from eyewitnesses to the battle says that Sailor Star Dreamer was able to defeat the Torok's and their leader with one single blow. But it would seem that once the battle was over, our local Sailor Senshi, who Star Dreamer had saved, confronted Star Dreamer, and that it would also seem to have ended on unfriendly terms from both sides. Eyewitnesses also accounted to the fact that Star Dreamer was attacked unprovoked by Sailors Neptune and Uranus who arrived on the scene minutes later..."_

**_CLICK!_**

"HEY!" the boys shouted as the television screen suddenly turned black, and they all turned as one in search of the culprit.

Only to see Serena standing on the left side of the couch, TV remote in her left hand and still pointed at the television set, for a few moments before she slowly lowered her hand and dropped the controller onto the couch.

"That's enough of that." Serena said with a slight huff, as she turned back towards the dining table to get her food.

"Serena, what did you do that for!" Sammy protested as he rested his eyes on his sister.

"You guys don't need to watch the news to find out what happened tonight, when you can just ask me." Serena said firmly, as she picked up her plate of food along with Hera's plate, carrying both to the others with Hera not that far behind.

Setting down Hera's plate on the floor, Serena then took a seat on the couch in between Seiya and Yaten, "Besides there's not much to tell, since that news report already showed everything that happened tonight."

"Then why not tell us what happened in the confrontation between these Sailor Neptune and Uranus characters?" Seiya said, a touch of anger in his voice as he stared at Serena with concerned eyes.

"Exactly what happened tonight against the Earth Sailor Senshi, Serena?" Taiki asked.

"It's just like that reporter said," Serena said with a shrug of her shoulders, "The attack was unprovoked. I got into an argument with the first four Earth senshi that were already there, after I had saved their lives, and I was getting ready to leave, when Neptune and Uranus suddenly showed up out of nowhere, and start shooting their attacks at ___me_ for no reason," she said as she made a face, before continuing, "except for the fact that I'm don't belong here on this planet. It didn't even matter to those two that I was a sailor senshi like them, or the fact that I saved the lives of their teammates." She said before turning to her plate of food, and starts eating. "Even that Sailor Mars wasn't as bad compared to Uranus and Neptune. At least ___she_ didn't go straight for the 'attack first and ask questions later' routine, unlike the other two."

The room remained silent as the others as they went over what Serena had just told them, for a few minutes.

"This could lead up to some problems," Taiki finally said, breaking the silence. "From what we saw from that newscast, the Sailor Senshi of Earth may need all the help they can get against their enemies. But if we're going to be getting this kind of reception from the local senshi of this planet..."

"We'll probably have to watch our backs, especially when the Outer Senshi are around, at least until they decide to start trusting us," Seiya cut in, finishing Taiki's unfinished sentence, as he glanced around at everyone in the room.

"So? What's your point?" Serena asked in an annoyed voice, as she dug into her food, and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "From their actions tonight, they made it quite plain to me that they neither won't ___or_ need our help in this, so let them be. And let them see for themselves how far they'll get without help."

"Serena, don't be like that." Seiya said as he glanced at the blond girl next to him, giving her a concerned look.

"You said so yourself before, that not all of them were that bad, from what you could tell," Yaten added in, as he leaned back in the cushions of the couch and stretched, before folding his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. "Besides, I think they could really use all the help they can get under these circumstances."

"I ___said_ that only two out the first four I met tonight were nice and civil to me," Serena said with a huff, before spooning some more food into her mouth, chewing for a few moments before swallowing and continues. "The fourth one had been knocked out cold earlier in the fight, while the one in red, Sailor ___Mars_, was a major pain in the--"

"Now, now, no need for name calling Serena," Taiki said, quickly cutting in before things got nasty.

"Yeah Serena. I think your taking this a little too personally," Sammy said as he narrowed his eyes at his sister, "The four of you should help the Earth Senshi protect Earth from these guys. ___Please_?" he pleaded, giving Serena a sad puppy dog eyed look.

"I don't know..." Serena started then gave in when Sammy started to look more miserable, "All right, all right, Sammy." She said quickly before taking a pose, with one arm behind her back, and saluted with her other hand. "I'll help out. But I ___swear_, if Neptune and Uranus take one more shot at me with their attacks, I'm going to..."

"Anyways," Taiki said, deciding that now might be a good time as any to change the subject, "Seiya and I got us all signed up to start going to the local schools. And we'll be starting tomorrow morning. So.." Taiki said cheerfully, as he stood up and stretched, before walking over to a large pile of packages that had been hooked up to some chairs, and he neatly dropped each into Serena and the other's laps.

"What are these?" Yaten asked as he held up his package by the strings that kept it tied up.

"It seems that here in Japan, it is required that all attending students wear school uniforms, with no exceptions you guys." Taiki said bluntly, and winced at the outburst that he knew was sure to come.

He didn't have to wait very long.

"Our what!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Tokyo 

Darien stood on the balcony outside his apartment, looking up at the stars as they twinkled in the sky, surrounding the full moon, as he thought over that night's earlier event, as he pictured Sailor Star Dreamer's face in his mind. As the memory came to him, he couldn't help but think back to Star Dreamer's sapphire blue eyes that seemed to be able to look right into his very soul, with their intenseness.

"_I'm Sailor Star Dreamer..._" her voice echoed through his mind repeatedly, as she told him her name.

'_Just who ____is_ Sailor Star Dreamer? And where did she come from?' Darien wondered silently to himself as he looked down towards the streets below. '_I wonder exactly who's side is she really on, anyways? Why do I feel like I should know who she is already, when I've never seen her before tonight..._'

After a few minutes, he glanced down at his hand, and rubbed it for a full minute as he thought back to the strange sensation he had felt when he had touched hands with Star Dreamer. '_And what was with that shock I felt when we touched hands?_'

"Hey Darien, aren't you coming to bed yet?" a familiar, yet sleepy voice called out from inside Darien's bedroom. "Man, it's already getting late, and we all have to be up bright and early tomorrow if we want to get to work on time, Dare."

"Yeah Darien," another voice chimed in, in a bored voice, "Plus the fact that we have to meet up with the girls at Raye's shrine after they get out from school tomorrow."

Turning his head slightly to look in the direction that the voice was coming from, Darien saw that it was it was all four of his current roommates gathered in the archway of his bedroom door, frowning at him with displeased expressions on their faces.

Malachite, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants, as his long white hair flowed loosely down his back as he let out a loud yawn. Next to him stood Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Malachite, how many times do I have to tell you and the other guys not to call me that? I'm not a prince anymore." Darien demanded as he scowled at Malachite, before turning back around to stare back at the night sky. "And, besides I'm not tired yet. After what happened tonight, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"You must realize by now, that no matter ___who_ you may be now, you'll always be the prince that we all swore to protect centuries ago in our eyes, Darien," Malachite said with a slow chuckle, as he watched the dark haired younger man in silence, as he turned back to look at the others as they stood off in different corners of the room, "right guys?"

"I haven't seen you this way in a long while, Darien, not since your back in the Silver Millennium anyway. So I'm guessing that whatever it is that your thinking about," Nephrite asked as he stepped fully into the room, and moved to sit down on the bed, as he stared at Darien's back, "Been thinking about that new Senshi? What was her name again? Sailor Star Streamer?"

"It was 'Star Dreamer'!" Darien snapped, turning back to face Malachite. Suddenly feeling a need to stick up for the unknown senshi, then immediately looked apologetic as he gave Malachite a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that, Malachite. I don't know what it is, but I feel that there was something familiar about her. Like I should know her from somewhere, but that's impossible."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that this new Senshi has caught our princes' attention in more ways than he's letting on." Zoisite said as he walked up towards Darien to get a better look at the other mans face, "Don't tell me that you've suddenly developed a certain ___thing_ for this new senshi?"

"Don't be crazy, Zoisite, of course not. I don't even know who she is. Let alone the fact we don't even know whose side she really is on." Darien exclaimed as he frowned at the blond man before him, before reaching out to gently push him out of the way. "Besides she's not who I was thinking about."

"Now you're starting to sound like Alex and Michelle, with their antisocial attitudes towards outsiders, to the group, Darien." Zoisite scolded as he frowned at the young prince.

"Those two, still don't trust the four of ___us_ even after everything we've all gone through together, because of our past association with the Negaverse." Malachite said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, and the Outers only tolerate us most of the time is because we're ___your_ guardians and protectors, Darien, plus the fact that we're the boyfriends of the Inner Senshi," Nephlite said, shaking his head ruefully at the memory, "though I think Michelle is beginning to warm up to us. It's Alex that is the problem."

"Speaking of which, I just got off the phone with Michelle," Nephlite said, as a slight smirk spread across his features, as he clicked off his cell phone. "She says that Alex has been having a fit about that broadcast on TV over what happened at the park."

"I just bet she is, after the way they put her and Michelle down on live TV," Zoisite said with a smirk. "I think that they went too far this time though. Attacking Star Dreamer as if she was one of our enemies, even though her Sailor Senshi status should have been more than enough proof to those two that she must have been one of the good guys,"

"Especially after she saved the Inner Senshi tonight." Jedite said as he crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned against one of the walls, "If it wasn't for Star Dreamer, we probably would have four less sailor senshi to count to help fight this new enemy."

"Yeah, I agree. I say alien or not, if this Sailor Star Dreamer is as powerful as everyone is making her out to be, then we're really going to need all the help we can get in the fight ahead." Malachite said as he crossed his arms across his chest, as he glanced at the other men in the room.

"Not to get off the subject or anything, Darien, but just who ___were_ you thinking about?" Zoisite asked as he sidled in next to the younger man, taking a seat on the bed, "You never have ___that_ look on your face even when your around other girls."

Darien sighed as he finally gave in, deciding that he wasn't going to be left alone until he finally did tell them something.

"Alright already! I'll tell you." Darien exclaimed as he held up his hands to ward them off, grinning all the while, "Before I met up with you guys at the Arcade, I literally ran into this blond girl on the street," he said as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, "She said that she was new in town, and I was getting ready to show her around town when I heard about the attack in the park on TV, So I left her behind with Andrew to go get you guys so we could get to the park."

"Does this mystery girl have a name?" Nephlite asked, his interest now piqued by this news.

"She said her name was Serena Tsukino." Darien said, as he got a thoughtful look on his face, "You guys know something? I only met her today, but I can't help but think that there was something familiar about her, that I can't place. Like I should have known her already," he said as he glanced around at the others, noticed that they were all looking at him with the same expressions on all of them, "What?"

"Tsukino..." Malachite said thoughtfully, not really paying attention to Darien's question, "There's something familiar about that last name..."

The other three generals nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it you guys, it's probably nothing," Darien said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms across his chest as he walked over to his bed and sat down, pushing backwards until his back rested against the headboard of the bed, pulling his legs up to rest his chin on top of them as he brooded.

After a few moments of silence, a thought came to him, "Hey, have any of you heard back from Patrick lately? It's been awhile since I heard anything from him, since he left months ago."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot!" Zoisite exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "I received an e-mail from him earlier today while the rest of you were out," Zoisite said as he looked around the room at the others, taking note of the disapproving looks he was receiving, especially from Malachite, and shrugged it off, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "What? With all the excitement that happened earlier, it completely slipped my mind."

"What did the e-mail say, Zoisite?" Darien asked impatiently as he let out an exasperated sigh, turning his attention back to Zoisite. "What's he been up to lately?"

"Well the letter said that he was now attending some seminar in Australia, and probably won't be back in Tokyo until maybe the end of the week." Zoisite said, as he glanced down at the e-mail for a moment, before looking back up at the others, "And, that he needs to speak to all of us about something important."

"Hmph, I wonder what's bringing him back to Japan after all this time." Malachite said, his features hardening in angry lines spreading across his face. "He shouldn't have left the way he did, especially now that we all need him."

"Oh, come on Malachite," Jedite said as he frowned at the white haired man, before shaking his head. "Don't tell me that you still are angry that Patrick left are you? It's not like it's his fault that our problems started ___after_ he was gone."

"Don't give me that, Jedite!" Malachite snapped angrily, as he slumped down into a nearby chair, with a dark look on his features, "He shouldn't have left at all to begin with. Especially since we still haven't found the Moon Princess yet."

"Well he's coming back now, so he can help us out when he gets here." Darien stated firmly, as he looked over at the four Generals, just before a loud yawn passed his lips, "Look it's getting late, we can discuss this another time. So let's go to sleep, all right?"

"Fine," Malachite said as he headed for the bedroom door, followed by the other generals. "Night Dare."

* * *

Across town, Amy was just arriving home from the battle, trudging down the hall of her apartment building to her apartment, as she felt the aches and pains from that night's battle cursing through her body. 

'_I'm so tired, and my entire body feels so stiff. I can't believe how badly things went tonight. It's a good thing I finished my homework early today,_' Amy complained silently to herself as she finally came upon her apartment door.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Amy reached into her coat pockets for her keys for a few moments before finally fishing them out, finds the right key and sticks it into the lock, '_All I want to do right now is get something to eat then get some sleep in my nice soft bed._'

"I'm home!" Amy called as she stepped into the apartment that she shared with her mother. "Mom are you home?" she asked wearily as she looked around, flicking on the hallway lights, she made her way to the hallway closet to put away her coat. "Luna?"

"She's not back from the hospital yet, Amy. Remember, she told you this morning that she might be working late again on the graveyard shift in the O.R.," A female voice called out from somewhere, as the sound of padded feet came across the carpeted floor, as a small furry body rubbed against Amy's ankles for a moment. "Welcome home. How did tonight's battle against the Torok's go?"

"Hi Luna. Oh yeah. I had a lot on my mind tonight, that I completely forgot that she told me," Amy said in a cheerful voice as she reached down to pick up the black cat, giving her a small hug before setting her back on the floor. "Things didn't go very well tonight. This new batch of Torok's were much stronger than they were in previous battles," as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. After a moment, she reached inside and pulled out a small plastic wrapped bowl.

"Why? What happened tonight?" Luna demanded as she sat down to watch Amy, quickly noting how Amy seemed to be taking extra care not to move too quickly as she moved around the room. "And are you alright?"

"The Inners were getting our butts trounced on by the Torok's, that's what was happening, Luna. And we all have the bruises to prove it too," Amy said moodily, as she started peeling off the plastic that covered the bowl, as she walked over to the microwave oven, and dropped the bowl inside, as she set the timer, before plopping down onto a nearby chair. "Tonight's fight was worse than any other we've gone up against."

"But you're alright now, so I guess that the Outer senshi and the Generals must have arrived in time to give you girls a hand." Luna stated matter of factly as she leaped up onto the adjoining chair next to Amy.

"Not exactly," Amy said as she leaned her head back against the chair tiredly, "they didn't arrive until after the fight was over. We were saved by a brand new Sailor Senshi, calling herself Sailor Star Dreamer..."

"What do you mean a new Sailor Senshi!" Luna exclaimed cutting into what Amy was about to say, her ears perking up at this bit of news as she looked at Amy with curious eyes, and then shook her head in denial.

"She's not from this galaxy, that's as much as we can be ascertain of, Luna," Amy said in an insistent voice, as she glanced over at the lunarian cat, with a thoughtful look. "There reason to deny, that there could be other planets out there, that no one knows about yet. And if so, there may also be Sailor Senshi protecting those planets also."

"There aren't any other planetary Senshi, Amy. Artemis and I would have known if there were others. Are you certain she wasn't just some human pretending to be a Sailor Senshi?" Luna insisted as she shook her head firmly.

"No. Sailor Star Dreamer's show of powers tonight proves that theory wrong. She managed to finish off the Torok's in one single attack," Amy said as she eyed the lunar cat beside her warily, watching the myriad of expressions cross Luna's feline features.

"Now that I think of it, it couldn't be as impossible as that," Luna finally said after a few moments of silence, as she started to pace across the linoleum floor. "From what I can remember, back in the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity didn't have much contact with any of the other planets that were located outside of this solar system, except for Planet Mau. So the possibility of there being more interplanetary senshi out there couldn't be impossible..."

"We don't think she came from this part of the galaxy, Luna. Another thing was that her fuku wasn't designed the same as ours, and it was all black." Amy said as she glanced down at Luna for a moment, "And she said that she was part of group called Starlight's." she added just as the bell on the microwave went off, and she stood back up to go get her meal. "But before we could get anymore information from her, Neptune and Uranus arrived that very moment, and ruined everything by attacking her."

"I take it that things didn't go well after that?" Luna asked in a wry tone, as her ears flattened against her head, '_Not again!_' Luna thought vehemently to herself as she already pictured the outcome of the fight. At the moment even though she too had her own suspicions over the appearance of this new Sailor Senshi, she still wasn't pleased at the actions the two older girls must have taken. '_Those two are never going to learn. They probably wouldn't be this way if the princess was here with us now to keep them in line..._'

"Correct, Luna. Though it didn't end as badly as you might think," Amy said as she shook her head in exasperation, as she sighed, "Star Dreamer used some sort of a flash attack that temporarily blinded all of us, and made her escape before any of us could fully recover. The others have scheduled a Senshi meeting tomorrow after school so we can discuss what happened tonight." She said as she headed towards her room. "Now if you will excuse me, I want to eat, then go straight to bed, since I'm going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Things wouldn't be this bad if we could only find the Moon Princess," Luna said wistfully, as she let out a sigh, as she glanced out a nearby window at the full moon, as Amy left the kitchen.

'_Queen Serenity, it's been two years since all of the sailor senshi have been awakened, and still we have not found the princess,_' Luna thought silently to herself, to the long dead queen of the moon.

'_I wish that there was something that there was some kind of sign that will lead us to her._' She said with a sigh, as she looked back at Amy's semi closed bedroom door, where she could see the light shining through. "And, I just wish that ___you_ were still here to lead us." She added, as she turned to she followed Amy to her bedroom.

* * *

Fey Kingdom, Avalon 

After Empress Titania had called an end to the assembly, Raven walked down the halls of the palace away from the throne room as he made his way back to his chambers, deep in thought over that night's events.

'_I can't believe how badly things went tonight. _' He thought angrily as the memories of what happened hit him. Even after the healing session from Star, his skin was still sensitive to the slightest movement in some areas.

'_Even those blasted Outer Senshi never came **that** close to actually hurting me, unlike that Sailor Star Dreamer did._' He said as a grimace appeared on his features at the memory of the pain he had felt, before disappearing completely. '_I have to find a way to finish her off, and regain favor with Empress Titania._' He thought with finality as he felt a chill go through his body at the thought of the penalty he'd be given if he failed again the next time Titania sent him out on a mission. '_Star Dreamer most definitely has to go._'

"Dinari for your thoughts, Raven?" Star asked as she came up from behind Raven, and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, hugging him to her own body.

Raven sighed exasperatedly as he turned around in Star's embrace to hold her closer to his own body; a low growl of annoyance escaped his lips, as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm angry about what happened tonight, Star. Things were going according to plans, and then that Sailor Star Dreamer brat had to come and ruin everything, by saving those wretched Inner Senshi at the last minute." He stated as he pulled out of Star's grip, to move over towards a nearby chair to sit down. '_If I can only find out where she came from and who she really is, then I will be able to get rid of her permanently._' He thought moodily to himself.

"It looks like you'll have to wait awhile until we see how Puck and Frostbite do on their mission," Star said, as she nodded her head in agreement to Raven's words, though looking a bit skeptical, Star walked over to Raven and took a seat in the chair next to his, "but look on the bright side. They can't do any worse than you did against this new sailor senshi."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Raven said sarcastically under his breath as he got a hooded look on his features, as he glared over at Star.

"Wait, that's not what I meant," Star exclaimed quickly, realizing her mistake, Star tried to fix things. "Actually, what I meant was, that with the two of them working together in going after the senshi as a team, maybe the odds would be better..."

"Don't bother, Star, I know exactly what you meant, but I'm not mad much." Raven cut in as he glanced up and met Star's gaze with a grin. "I'm just kidding. Besides now that I have some free time coming to me for awhile, I can think of a few more interesting things I could do with it," He said as he reached over and pulled Star out of her chair and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place, and started to pull her in for a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, Star immediately put a stop to it, by bringing her hand up in between them, and resting them against his chest as she gave Raven a gentle push away. But because the small action was unexpected, Raven barely managed to catch himself in time from falling out of the chair.

"What was that for!" Raven demanded, as his features turned stormy at the rejection.

"Sorry Raven, but not tonight." She said simply as she stood up and straightened her clothes. "After you and the others left the throne room, Titania informed me and a few others, that she wants us to attend to the Hex Sisters, and help them prepare for what's coming. Orders are orders. So I'll be seeing you later on tonight." She said as she placed a slight kiss on Raven's lips before pulling away from him.

Raven's only response was a really long string of curses as he stood up, then stopped as a shooting pain hit him from his left side, causing him to almost stagger from the pain, as his right hand gripped his injured side.

"Breath Raven," Star said quietly as she patted him on the back as a way to try and help him out. "It's not as bad as your trying to make it out to be."

"The Hex Sisters! You've got to be kidding me!" Raven finally gasped out, as he gritted his teeth in pain, as he glanced up at Star for a moment, a dark scowl appearing on his features, "They'll keep you away all night, with their work."

"I know, but orders are orders, Raven. You know that," Star said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Besides," Star added slyly, as she secretly smiled at Raven's obvious pain, as she reached out and gripped his arm, and led him to his bed, "You still have a lot of healing to do before I get back." She said as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "Now try and get some sleep."

"I just knew you were still mad at me after what I did this morning," Raven muttered under his breath as he let his body slide down onto the mattress, "or else you would have completely healed me this time, Star." He said as his eyes slowly started to drift close.

"I'm not mad, Raven. I did heal you enough so that you didn't collapse in front of Empress Titania, didn't I?" She asked as she eyed Raven, a moment as she pulled the blankets up on top of him. "I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow, Raven." She said as she walked towards the door, stopping only for a moment to wave her hand in front of a nearby glowing circular wall panel, and the lights in the room dimmed, bathing the room in darkness for the night, before continuing on her way out the door.

At that same moment Puck, who had been listening in on Raven and Star's conversation, sat in his chambers staring through a scrying mirror that gave him a full view of Raven's chambers, as he watched the couple as they to settle down for the night, a mischievous smile on his features as he the lights in the room were turned off.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" Frostbite's voice said as she appeared next to Puck in a swirl of mist and cold, and peered past Puck into the now darkened room being shown in the mirror. "I can't see why you seem to enjoy spying on them so much, Puck."

"Not that it's any of your business, but what better way to see what my brother could be planning next than to spy on him in secret, Frostbite? I still can't believe that my dear brother lost a battle to a one mere human in black leather." Puck said canceled out the image, before he turned to face the ice woman. "What can I do for you tonight?" he said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I only came to discuss with you our plans for tomorrow. Titania expects us to give her results immediately now that she gave us Raven's job." Frostbite said as she took a seat in a nearby chair turning to face Puck as he eyed her with a wary look. Smiling, Frostbite pulled her legs up into the chair, to rest her chin on the top, as she returned his stare with a confident one.

"I for one think I could handle this job by myself with out your interference, Frostbite." Puck snapped as he glared at Frostbite. "You would only mess up everything if you come along, like always."

"What you really mean is that with me along you won't be able to fool around like you usually do." She said as a light chuckle escaped her lips, "You didn't earn your reputation as being the 'Prankster' by being idle all the time. And ___that_ is what has always gotten you into a lot of trouble half the time in the past," Frostbite said with a snort as she blew out a breath of cold air at Puck. "Why else do you think her highness assigned me to partner up with you?"

"I would have thought that she partnered us up, in order for ___me_ to keep ___you_ out of trouble," Puck said in a sarcastic, cocky tone, as he let out a loud 'hmph' and turned his head away, completely ignoring her comment, for the moment. "You have an even worse reputation than me, oh mighty Ice Princess. Now get on with what you wanted to discuss with me or else, you can get out now."

"Whatever. But I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you, Puck," Frostbite said indifferently, waited a few moments for him to turn his head back around, before she reached out one hand towards Puck's face, gripping his chin in her hand, and forces him to turn his head back around to look at her.

"What do you have in mind?" Puck asked as he folded his hands onto his lap, staring intently at the ice maiden, "whatever it is, it better be worth my time, Frostbite."

"Oh, I assure you, my dear Puck," Frostbite said as a somewhat malicious grin appeared on her features, "I believe that my plan for tomorrow will please everyone, and finally bring an end to those moronic sailor senshi once and for all. And if that Sailor Star Dreamer interferes again, the way she did tonight with Raven," a slow frown appeared at the thought, "she won't live to see another day."

* * *

"I see that your new school uniform fits perfectly, Sere," Taiki said teasingly as he gazed at the blue green girls school uniform approvingly, as the blond girl stepped back into the front room after awhile. 

"Ewww... You guys have ___got_ to tell me that you've got to be _KIDDING ME!_" Serena cried out in disdain, as she stepped out of her bedroom, after trying on her new school uniform, though not without a lot of argument, with the others.

Seiya and Taiki were the only ones still in the main room of the apartment, while Yaten and Sammy had already gone off to their own bedrooms to get some sleep. Hera had followed Serena into her bedroom to watch Serena get into her school uniform to give her own comments on the uniform, only to finally give into her tiredness, and fell asleep herself on one of the pillows in front of the headboard of the bed.

"Nobody wears uniforms to a public school." Serena complained as she looked down in disdain at her outfit. "And it's not my style or color either..." she said as she reached down to tug on the hem of her skirt.

"Believe me Serena, when I say that that's ___exactly_ what ___I_ said when they showed us the uniforms we have to wear," Seiya said sympathetically, in between chuckles as he saw the look on Serena's face.

"But all the schools in Japan, have a strict school uniform rule." Taiki added in as he only shook his head in sympathy. "You're just lucky that we were allowed to get them."

Serena let out an unladylike humph as she walked over to the couch and let her body hit the cushions with a plop as she crossed her arms across her chess. "I would sooner stay out of school than wear ___this_ stupid outfit to it," She snapped angrily.

"Look at the bright side Serena," Seiya said as he walked over to Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "your school uniform doesn't look ___that_ bad." He said with a slight grin.

"That's easy for you to say, Seiya." Serena said in a pertinent tone, as she crossed her arms over her chest, moving closer into the embrace, as she eyed Seiya's school uniform, "At least you guys get to still wear pants in your school uniforms."

"Can't be helped, Serena." Taiki said, shaking his head. "Rules are rules. I think that they would actually send a student back home to change if they came to school without their uniforms on." He said moved towards Serena, and bent over her to lightly kiss her forehead, before turning back around to walk away, and heads towards the adjoining doors, "I'm going to go get some sleep, since we're going to need to wake up early in the morning in order to get to school on time. The two of you should do the same." He called over his shoulder, as he slipped through the door, shutting it behind him, leaving Serena and Seiya to themselves.

"Shoot. This bites big time," Serena muttered, momentarily giving up on the argument, as she let out a loud yawn, involuntarily covering her mouth with her left hand, as she closed her eyes for a moment, and leaned against the cushions, and leaned in further into Seiya's embrace, wincing a bit in pain from some of her remaining unhealed wounds.

"Tired?" Seiya asked quietly, his own voice sounding tired, as he bent over to look directly into Serena's face, before removing his arms from around her shoulders and walks around the couch to sit down next to her.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't be, after experiencing the kind of day I've had?" Serena replied sleepily as another yawn passed her lips, as she gazed over at Seiya with half closed eyes, as a small smile spread over her lips. "First that long plane trip out here to Tokyo, and now tonight's battle park." She whined as she laid down on the couch with her head resting on Seiya's lap, as she closed her eyes, and rested her left hand over them. "I'm dead tired now."

"Yeah I know," Seiya replied as he looked away from her for a moment, as he became thoughtful, "Not even the couple of hours of sleep I took earlier was enough to get rid of the jetlag I'm still feeling," he said as he glanced back down at Serena.

"And now we have to go to school in the morning, to boot. I was really looking forward for some time off in between concerts." Serena said with a low groan, as she rested her hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the overhead lights, before slowly meeting Seiya's gaze. "Shoot I don't think I'm going to survive what's likely to happen at school."

"Come on, Serena. Schools not that bad." Seiya chided softly as he reached out to rest his, "You'll probably be making a lot of friends at the high school we're going to be attending tomorrow."

"Yeah right, friends." Serena said with a snort, as she slowly sat up, to stretch for a moment as looked at him from over her shoulder, giving Seiya a slight grin, "It'll probably end up being the same thing as always. If any of the girls at that school talk to me at all, it'll probably be to ask me what you three are like, or if you have any girlfriends or something like that." She said with a slight, false sounding indignant huff.

"You should hear some of the things the boys we meet up with, ask us about ___you_. Your just as popular with the male population of Earth as we are with the female population." Seiya said with a slight smirk, his features hardening at some the memories. "The others and I had to put more than one boy in their place when their questions got out of line."

"I didn't ask you to do any of that, but thanks anyways Seiya." Serena said, as she playfully swatted Seiya in the shoulder, "None of the girls I meet ever really get to know ___me_. All they see is the lead vocalist of the hottest music group the world has seen, and the sister to three of the hunkiest guys to ever be born."

"Hunky, huh?" Seiya asked, arching an eyebrow as Serena's started to blush, but decided to bring it back up later on. "Don't remind me," Seiya said with a half groan as he dramatically draped his hand over his eyes, as a fake pained look crossed his features, "The others and I have girl fans fawning over us everywhere we go, wanting to either get our autographs, personal souvenirs..."

"And I just bet that you've been counting off the days before we finally go back home, and you can become a full time girl again," Serena said teasingly, as she gazed up at Seiya with curious eyes, before a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Though, I don't think anyone would be able to tell the difference, since you've always been too much of a tomboy back home, Sei-___chan_."

"And just ___who_ are ___you_ calling a tomboy?" Seiya said, raising his hand away from his eyes a bit, as he looked at Serena, knowing exactly what game she was trying to play. "You were ___way_ worse than me back home."

"True," Serena acknowledged with a small nod, before grinning once more, "But, at least ___my_ name wasn't secretly cursed out under the breaths of every nanny, beautician, and lady's maid who were unfortunate enough to be assigned to watching over you, and tending to your needs," Serena countered back with a slight grin.

"Hmph, very funny. I wasn't that bad and you know it, Sere." Seiya said in false indignation, as a slight pout appeared on his lips.

"Just you keep believing that, Seiya." Serena said, as she stretched out on the couch, putting her feet up onto the armrest, as she made her head more comfortable on Seiya's lap, as another yawn past her lips, and half closed her eyes.

"But your wrong about one thing, Serena," Seiya said softly as he gazed down at Serena for a moment.

"And what's that?" Serena asked as she opened her eyes to look up, and met his dark blue eyes.

"I'm not exactly counting off the days until I can become a full time girl again," Seiya admitted, "I've discovered that there are special advantages to being a guy most of the time. It ___has_ to be the ___tomboy_ side of me."

"Advantages like what?" Serena asked as she sat up and turned her attention fully towards him.

"I don't think I should tell you now," Seiya said, smiling gently, Seiya bent his body forward until his forehead was touching hers as he stared into her eyes, as he reached up with one hand to lightly touch her cheek, "Maybe I'll tell you later, if your good."

"Seiya..." Serena said as she looked deeper into his eyes for a moment. Just then, just as their lips were about to touch, their ears suddenly picked up the barely recognizable sound of somebody loudly clearing their throat to get their attention interrupted them.

Jumping apart, both teens stood up, as their faces flaming red as they realized exactly how close they had been, and what they had almost done.

"Serena? Seiya?" asked a familiar voice from behind them. "What are you guys doing?"

As one, they turned to look in the direction that the sound had come from, in search of the culprits, and see Sammy dressed in his pajamas, with Hera resting in his arms, as they both stared at Serena and Seiya with wide eyes.

"Nothing. We were just about ready to go to bed," Serena said as she glanced at Seiya and see's that he was slowly nodding his head in agreement to what she'd just said, before turning back to the others "What are you guys still doing up?" Serena demanded.

"Geez, no need to bite my head off, Serena," Sammy snapped back, "I wanted to come get a glass of water to drink, and I met up with Hera on my way out of your room," Sammy said, yawning a bit as he put Hera back down onto the floor, "I'm going to get my and go back to bed. You guys can continue making out if you want."

"_WE'RE NOT MAKING OUT!_" both teens roared simultaneously after Sammy's retreating figure, before their blushes deepened as they glanced at each other uncertainly for a moment before turning away.

"Didn't seem that way to me when we came in," Hera piped in from her spot on the floor as she looked up at Serena and Seiya.

Serena only glared at Hera for a few moments, until the star cat finally looked away, then she let out a sigh. "Alright Hera, spill it. What were ___you_ awake? I thought you had fallen asleep earlier."

"I woke up obviously," Hera said in a terse tone, as she frowned up at Serena and Seiya, moving her gaze between both teens, "I woke up only to find you not in our room, so I came out to look for you, the two of you ___do_ realize how late it's getting?"

"Now that you found me, let's go back to bed," Serena said after glancing at a nearby wall clock, and realizes that it indeed was getting late. "Come on," Bending down, to pick up Hera, cradling the tiger striped cat in her arms. Standing back up, she met Seiya's gaze, as the boy watched her. "Goodnight Seiya. I'll see you guys first thing in the morning, okay?" Serena asked stopping outside her bedroom door, as she took a moment to glance back.

"Yeah, well goodnight you two," Seiya said as he heads towards the connecting doors, "and pleasant dreams."

* * *

"Not a word Hera, not one word," Serena exclaimed a few minutes later as she walked back into her bedroom, stripping off her school uniform and draping it over a nearby chair, and quickly put on her a large t-shirt that went almost all the way down to her knees. 

"What's going on between you and Seiya lately, Serena?" Hera demanded, completely ignoring, as she jumped onto the bed to watch Serena getting undressed.

"Nothing's going on," Serena protested as she gave Hera a dark look, her face still slightly flushed in embarrassment, as she plopped down on her soft bed, face first onto her pillow.

"Don't give me that," Hera snapped walked up the head of the bed until she stood next to Serena's head, as she batted Serena on the back of her head with a paw to get her attention, as a tail swished through the air agitatedly, "The two of you have been acting strangely over the last three months."

"We haven't been acting any different than usual," Serena protested halfheartedly as she slowly turned her head around on her pillow to look at Hera for a moment, with a tired look.

"You like Seiya, don't you?" Hera asked quietly as she looked Serena in the eyes, not missing the flinch she saw in her eyes.

"Of course I like him." Serena said defensively, as she sat up on the bed, using her elbows to prop herself up as she scowled at the tiger striped brown cat, "he's my best friend and..."

"Serena, you ___must_ know exactly what I meant," Hera said, cutting into Serena's tirade. "I've been watching the both of you for awhile ever since I first noticed it."

Remaining silent for a few minutes, Serena didn't answer right away, before letting out a loud sigh again, "I don't know how to answer that Hera. I've known Seiya since we were small kids, and he- ___she's_ my best friend." She said, then sighed as she got a far away look on her face.

"I'm starting to think that friendship of yours has started to change in the last few months," Hera insisted as she laid down next to Serena's head, as her violet eyes scanned the blond's face.

"Nothings changing," Serena insisted as she glared in Hera's direction, before twisting around on the bed, so that she was now facing the other way.

"But... OOF!" Hera started only to be cut off as a large pillow came flying at her, almost knocking her off the bed, if she hadn't managed to grab onto the sheets with her claws to stop her fall. It took her a moment to crawl out from under the pillow to glare at Serena. "Serena!"

"Hera, just drop it will you?" Serena exclaimed as she sat up and returned the glare, "I'm tired, and I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?"

"If you don't want to talk about it now, then fine." Hera said as she exclaimed irritably, "but if you happen to want to talk about it sometime," as she turned away from Serena and made her way to the foot of the bed, and laid down on the left side of Serena's legs, and instantly fell asleep a few seconds later.

'_I wish that I could tell you, Hera,_' Serena thought to herself, as she stared at Hera's sleeping form, '_I don't know what I feel for Seiya anymore myself these days._'

'_Do I care for him more than just a friend?_' as she turned around on the bed to rest her head on her folded hands, as she stared at the ceiling for a few moments in silence, before turning over and switching off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning, Juban High School 

It was a quiet morning at Juban High, as the students piled into their classrooms to start the day.

In one particular classroom, no one paid attention as four battered girls practically limped into the room, as the four made their way to their seats.

Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye all sat in the middle rows of the classroom, having been lucky enough to get seats together before everything was taken up at the beginning of the school term.

"Hey, Mina, how are you doing today?" Lita asked, in a low whisper as she sank into her seat, turning her head to glance at the blond girl next to her. "You took the worst of it last night."

"I'm fine," Mina said sleepily as she spread her arms out across the desk, and rested her head on them, taking a moment to give Lita a 'V' sign with her left hand, before letting it fall back to the desktop, "Every part of my body still hurts, and I could barely sleep last night because of it, but it's not something I can't handle." She said before giving her friends a sheepish grin. "Besides, Malachite gave a jar of his special healing salve."

"That's good to hear, Mina. I was worried about you last night, since you refused to go to the hospital," Amy scolded as she turned away to pull out a schoolbook. "Though, you really should have stayed home today to help yourself heal."

"I would have preferred to stay home today, but my mom wouldn't hear of it, since I wasn't even sick, and I couldn't tell her the ___real_ reason why I didn't want to go, you know." Mina said as she gave her friend a rueful look, before shaking her head and laid it back down on the desk. "She would have asked me a lot of impossible questions that I couldn't answer."

The four friends were still worn out and slightly bruised from the battle from the night before, and weren't really in the mood to listen to another long day of classes.

Just then, the teacher entered the room, a few seconds before the final bell rang, and quickly made her way to her desk. Once seated, she pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the role call sheet, stopping momentarily to glance up to scan the classroom, before smiling.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that all of you have had a restful night, and are prepared to work hard today on your studies." Ms. Haruna said cheerfully as she looked around.

"Yes Ms. Haruna," everyone said.

"That's good to hear," Ms. Haruna said as she quickly pulled out a pen, and turned her attention towards the role book, "If anyone is missing today, can someone inform me."

"Amy Mizuno..."

"Here."

"Molly Baker..."

"Here."

"Melvin Danvers..."

"Present."

"Travis..."

Just then, as Ms. Haruna was taking the roll, a loud knock came at the classroom door, interrupting the class. Putting down the roll book and standing up, she walked over to the door, and pulled it open, and sees Mr. Warren, the school principal standing outside.

"Ms. Haruna, may I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Warren asked as he motioned for her to follow him outside.

Nodding in agreement, Ms. Haruna paused briefly to turn back around to face the class, "This shouldn't take long everyone, but I want all of you to take out your books to page 105, and go over what we did yesterday, because I'll have questions when I return."

Groans filled the classroom at her words.

As Ms Haruna and the principal stepped outside into the hallway, the class had a brief moment to see four figures standing outside the doorway, though it was hard to fully see who it was, before the door closed behind the two adults.

"It looks like there may be some knew students today," Raye said as she eyed the door for a few moments, as the muffled sound of voices speaking could be heard from the hallway. "I wonder who they may be, and why they are enrolling into this school so late into the year?"

"I hope that whoever they are that they're cute boys." Lita said dreamily as she sat back in her seat.

"I'd just be glad if they were both cute ___and_ nice," Mina said sleepily as she yawned, glancing once at the closed door before turning her head away.

"Don't get your hopes up, Lita." Raye said, though she also had the same hopeful expression on her face. "For all we know whoever the new students are, they could be ugly, or they could all be girls."

Amy only quietly flipped through the pages of her textbook for a few moments as the others talked, before finally speaking up. "Let's not go overboard, girls. Since the four of us already have boyfriends."

"Yeah, we know, Amy." Lita said sarcastically; as she glanced at the blue haired senshi, before turning her gaze back to the still closed door. "Though it wouldn't hurt if we looked."

"I just wish that Ms. Haruna would just get on with it already!" Mina whined in a low whisper, as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, "If there really are some new students coming in today, I can't wait to see what they look like."

A few minutes went past before the door reopened, and Ms. Haruna with a sour look on her face, as she stood next to the open door, holding it open as four figures stepped inside.

"Class. It would seem that we have four special guests who will be joining our classroom as of today," Ms. Haruna said in a formal tone, as she glanced around the class, "And I believe that most of you may have already heard of them. So I would all of you to please give a warm welcome to Serena Kou, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou."

Gasps of surprise filled the classroom, as the room immediately became quiet at the announcement, as everybody's eyes immediately riveted towards the four figures who had followed their teacher back into the room, as all four finally stopped inside the front of the room, and turned to face the class.

Within moments, the classroom is filled with the sound of cheers and whistles coming from all of the students of Juban High, as they saw the new students.

Serena was dressed in a navy blue girls school uniform, with black shoes and white socks that went up to her knees showing pearl white skin. Her hair hung loosely in twin ponytails that went down her back (no meatballs), silver star shaped earrings glinting in the faint light of the auditorium, as she stared out into the room, gauging the reaction that she was getting from most of the male half of the classroom with a look of annoyance on her features.

Next up were Seiya, Taiki and Yaten dressed in their boy's school uniforms, their long hair tied back in their usual ponytails that went down their backs.

As the group waited for everything to quiet down, it took a good five minutes before the classroom was finally quiet once more, and even then there were still loud whispers going around the room, as everyone stared at the front of the class at the four.

"It can't be," Mina said, as she stared at the newcomers in awe, as she stared intently at the male members of the music group, as hearts and stars appeared in her eyes. "Guys, am I seeing things? Or am I really seeing the Three Lights and a Star in front of me?"

"You're not seeing things, Mina." Lita said as she stared intently at the group, as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I take it back. Seeing Seiya, Taiki and Yaten this close up and in person, is ___way_ much better than I thought."

As she looked across the room at the students, Serena glanced at the others, catching their eyes, and giving them a meaningful look.

"Good morning everyone. It is very nice to meet all of you." Serena said cheerfully as she as she gazed out into the crowd, as she stood back up.

Meanwhile, while the entire classroom was ogling the group, Ms. Haruna turned towards the four teens, giving them a welcoming smile.

"Since this is your first day of class, I'll be lenient with the four of you, and I won't mark you as being tardy. But please try and be on time from now on, understood? I won't tolerate anymore tardy's or else you will immediately get detention." She said as her expression turned serious, as she gave the four teens stern looks.

"It won't happen again, Ms. Haruna," Taiki said calmly as he glanced at the older woman for a moment. The others all nodded their heads in silent agreement to their brother's words.

"Yeah, teach," Seiya said playfully as he gave Ms. Haruna his most winning smile, and earned himself a light jab in the side from Serena's elbow, as he glanced at the older woman for a moment, "Being late to class won't become a habit."

"Well then, now that's settled, and you ___will_ address me as Ms. Haruna, not 'teach' or any other name you can think of, Seiya," Haruna order as she gave Seiya a dark look, before turning her attention towards the others. "Now why don't the four of you tell us something about yourselves?"

"Not interested," Seiya said, a bored look settling on his face as he turned to look at the class.

"Ditto," Yaten said.

"Why bother?" Serena asked as she stared at Ms. Haruna, with "when everyone in this entire school probably already knows everything about us already?" she asked, her bored tone making she just said should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I agree," Taiki said, "It'd be a waste of time, I'd think."

"Oh," Haruna said in confusion, not sure how to take that bit of news, before finally deciding to get on with the matter at hand. "Now, let's find the four of you some seats," Ms. Haruna said as she glanced around the room, then smiled as she spotted four empty desks near the back.

At that same moment, everyone in the classroom were also looking around to see where if there were any empty seats close to their own, before looks of disappointment spread through both the male and female population of the classroom.

"Let's make this easy for you," Ms. Haruna said, as she glanced "Will the following four girls who's names that I call please raise their hands?" she asked as she started calling out names, and placing the four teens into the appropriate seats.

"Seiya, I want you to sit in the seat next to Lita; Taiki, I want you to take the seat in front of Amy; Serena, you get the seat in between of Raye and Mina; and Yaten, I want you to take the seat in back of Mina."

As one, each of the girls eagerly raised their hands in the air, while waving them frantically at the same time, as their names were called, while at the same time trying to ignore the jealous and angry looks they were all getting from the rest of their classmates, as the group made their way towards them, and took their seats.

Once everyone was seated, Ms. Haruna quickly finished up on the role call, adding Seiya's and the others names to the bottom of the list on the roll sheet, Ms Haruna finally turned her attention towards the chalkboard, and started class.

About half way through after class had begun, Mina decided to take advantage of her teachers' distraction, and slowly twisted around in her seat to look at Serena, who was looking through her history book as Ms. Haruna droned on.

"Hi. I'm Mina," Mina said cheerfully in a low whisper, taking a moment to glance up to the front of the room to make sure Ms. Haruna hadn't heard her, before turning back around to give Serena a friendly smile, then blushed as a sudden thought came to her. "Oh yeah, I guess you already know that since miss Haruna had you sit right next to me."

'_Great. It begins already. And in the middle of class, too._' Serena thought morosely to herself as she glanced up at the other blonde girl in front of her, eyeing her warily for a moment before speaking up, keeping her voice in a similar low whisper. "Hi, Mina. So what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi, and welcome you to Juban High School." Mina said, the smile not giving an inch, even though she could sense that Serena seemed to be a little wary of her, but wasn't about to admit defeat so easily. "If you want, I'd be willing to show you and your brothers around school later on."

Serena sat up a bit straighter as she stared at Mina, searching the other girls face to see if there was any sign of a hidden motive behind her words, but didn't see anything but sincerity in Mina's gaze.

"Miss Kou, Miss Aino, is there something the two of you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ms Haruna's annoyed voice called from the front of the room.

As both girls turned to look at the teacher, they see that Ms Haruna was staring directly at the two of them, with an annoyed look on her features. Glancing around the room, they also see that everyone's attention was now directly on them also.

"No Ms. Haruna," Mina said, as she looked away in embarrassment. "But..."

"Well then," Ms Haruna didn't look like she believed Serena's explanation for a minute, as she glared at Mina's lowered head. "In that case, since the two of you think that what you are talking about is more important than today's lesson, then the both of you can just as well go stand outside in the hall and continue your discussion, so you won't interrupt the rest of who ___are_ trying to study in peace."

"But..." Serena began, only to wince as Haruna sharply cut off whatever she was going to say.

"I don't want to here ___it_! Outside, ___Now_!" Ms Haruna ordered in an angry voice.

"Great, I'm in trouble on my first day of school, and it's not even my fault," Serena muttered under her breath as she leaned against the wall outside her classroom, as she clutched a bucket of water in both hands.

"Look, I'm ___really_ sorry about this," Mina said, as she stood a few feet away from her, holding onto her own bucket of water, as she shot apologetic glances at Serena, "I was really trying to make sure she didn't notice that I was talking to you in class and..."

"Look, how many times are you going to apologize, Aino-san? No offense really, but it's starting to get a bit old," Serena asked as she looked over at the other blonde girl, before letting out a sigh, and turned her head away to look down the other side of the hallway, as she slowly slid down to sit on the cold floor, both buckets of water at her side, "I'm not upset over it."

"Oh..." Mina said quietly as she shot Serena one last glance before turning her attention away from the other girl.

The two remained silent for a couple of minutes staring at nothing as they held onto the buckets, as they waited for the bell to ring, when Serena finally broke the silence with a loud sigh, as she turned back to face Mina, giving the other blonde girl an apologetic look.

"Look, Aino-san, I'm sorry about snapping at you like that, it's just that I had a bad night last night that still has me a bit uptight I guess," Serena said as she smiled at Mina for a moment.

"No it's okay, I guess, things happen," Mina said cheerfully as she returned the smile, "But please don't call me by my last name. Just call me Mina if you want to."

"Sure, if you'll call me Serena," Serena said as she stood back up, and gave Mina a sheepish look "So I was wondering, if the tour of the school is still an option? My brothers and I probably could use all the help we need, if we want to make it to our next classes in time."

"Sure, like I said before in class, I'm sure my friends would be more than glad to help me show you guys around later, if you were interested that is," she said, stopping to think a moment as she stared at Serena in silence, before letting go of the bucket and wiped her damp hand on the skirt of her uniform before holding out a hand towards Serena. "Do you want to be friends?"

Serena stared in silence at the offered hand, trying to think about whether or not she should refuse, but something deep down inside of her stopped her from making the first choice, as she reached forward with her free hand and clasped Mina's hand in her own and shook it.

"Sure, I could use all the friends I could make here," Serena said giving Mina a genuine friendly smile just as the final bell rang.

* * *

After first period, the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly, as the four teens made their way through campus easily with the help of Mina and her friends, and was approached more than once almost by all of the boys in school. 

During P.E., Serena sat with the girls as they did their mid- afternoon warm-ups on the open field as they got ready to run some laps, while the boys were busy playing a game of touch football, with Seiya playing on the same team.

"Go, go Seiya! Go. You can win!"

Hearing the cheers, Turning her attention to the sidelines, Serena spots a group of cheerleaders standing on bleachers, who had stopped their afternoon practice, to ogle and cheer on Seiya, as he raced across the field with the football under one arm.

'_Great, already one of Seiya's fan clubs have caught up with him,_' Serena thought morosely to herself, slowly shaking her head, as she plopped down onto the grass to watch the game.

Some of the girls were cheering as they watched as Seiya ran across the field holding the football in his hands, as he zipped and dodged the other players as they tried to tackle him to the ground.

As she watched the game, she also noticed that a couple of boys who weren't playing in the game were looking in her direction, and were pointing and whispering as they stared directly at her for a few minutes before one broke free from the rest and made his way towards her.

He was tall, with short goldenbrown hair that barely went past his ears, dark, violet eyes that almost looked black, as he grinned at Serena as he took a seat in front of her, so that she would be looking right at him.

"Hi, Serena," the boy said in a confident voice as he took a seat next to her, sitting really close to her. "My name is Mason Carter. And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Serena eyed him over for a moment, looking him up and down, before coming to a decision, "Sorry Mason, but I'm not interested." She said before pointedly turning her attention back to the game in time to see Seiya score another point.

"But why not!" Mason exclaimed, his confident look dropping for few seconds before coming back in full force as he decided to put on the charm, "Come on, I won't take no for an answer."

"Well it looks like your going to have to, Mason" Serena stated firmly as she glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Get lost."

'_What's with her? No girls ever said no to me before,_' He thought angrily to himself, frowning a bit. "I can show you a good time. I've read all about you in that music magazine last month, and I know what you seem to enjoy the most."

"Oh?" Serena asked as she raised an eyebrow at that statement, as her mouth twitched into a mischievous smile, "Then if you know so much about me from the magazine, then you ___must_ know my five major turn on and offs."

"Sure I do," Mason said confidently as he sat back on his heels to thinks for a moment, "The five things that you like that turn you on are: cats; chocolate chip ice cream; cute boys;" the last one said with a sexy grin, before continuing, "swimming; and comic books. This is exactly what I was telling you about. We are so much alike, we like the same things, that I think..."

"Hold on," Serena said cutting into Mason's dialogue, "Do you remember what turns me off?" Serena asked in a false sweet sounding voice, not bothering to answer his question.

"I think your five major turn offs were: Bullies, centipedes, and..." his voice trailed off as he realized what was about to come next as he stopped talking long enough to glance at Serena, giving her a suspicious look.

"'_And_'?" Serena prompted persistently, as she gave him an innocent look. "And what was my ___last_ turn off?"

"...and pushy boys who think too highly of themselves and don't know when to quit." Mason said after a moment, as his look became sour.

"Bingo!" Serena said, giving Mason a thumbs up, "You got it right on the first try. Now leave me alone."

"Why you... I'm nothing like that," Mason exclaimed as he stood up, and glared down at Serena, calming down for a moment and walked around her to rest his hand on her shoulder, missing the dark look she shot at his hand, "You really don't know what you'd be missing if you turn me down without giving me a chance. If you'd give me a chance, I can prove it to yo-OW!" he said only to be cut off as he suddenly cried out, as pain shot up through his hands, as Serena started to bend one of his fingers backwards, "Let go!"

"Let's get one thing straight. One, don't touch me unless I say you can," Serena practically snarled as she glared at Mason, as she finally released his fingers from her grip, as the boy the stumbled back nurse his injured hand, "Second, I already said I'm not interested, and you are definitely ___not_ getting on my good side right now by pushing it. Go find some other girl to bother with your advances."

"Fine, but you are going to regret this," Taking a moment to return Serena's glare, Mason turned on his heel and marches back over to his friends who were laughing after witnessing the whole thing.

"Promises, promises," Serena said dismissively as she turned back to face her class just as the P.E. teacher was arriving.

* * *

Serena was walking down the halls of the school, with her lunch bag clutched tightly to her hands, as she heads for the exit, to look for a nice, cool shady tree to sit under as she waited for the others to catch up with her. 

"Hey, Serena! Wait up!" a cheerful, unfamiliar voice called out, startling Serena and causing her to stop in midstep just as she was about to push open the doors leading outside.

"Huh?" Serena wondered to herself, hand still resting on the doorframe, as she turned in the direction that the voice came from, and spots Mina and the others coming down the hall towards her, their own lunches clutched in their hands. "Oh hey guys what's up?"

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch?" Lita said as they finally caught with Serena, and the five girls walked placidly together through the halls.

"Sure, I'd love too, but I wanted to wait for the guys to catch up with me," Serena said as she glanced over her shoulder, in search of the others, "They were almost to the front of the lunch line when I left the cafeteria a few minutes ago."

"I'll stay here and wait for them if you want, Serena," Amy offered as she stopped just outside the double doors, "and bring them over once they arrive."

"Well, ok, I guess," Serena said uncertainly as she glanced back at the other girl, "If you really don't mind?" seeing Amy shake her head in denial, Serena nodded her head. "They shouldn't be long in coming. The last time I saw them, they were almost to the front of the lunch line."

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a little bit." Amy said as she watched the others leave the doors and make their way down the steps.

"Hey I heard about what happened between you and Mason during P.E. today," Mina said as she reached Serena and latched onto her arm in a friendly gesture. "I wish I could have been there to see it. That jerk had it coming for a long time. Ever since he enrolled into this school he's been trying to pick up half the girls on campus."

"How long has he been here in this school?" Serena asked curiously as she followed the others outside.

"He's joined the school about a month ago, him along with the rest of his family," Mina said helpfully. "He has two sisters and a brother attending this school also."

"There's more of them? Just great," Serena said in a disapproving tone, "Are all of them like Mason, or is he the only one gifted with that ___charming_ personality of his?" she said sarcastically.

"All of them of almost just as bad as he is, but some of them are okay are guess." Lita said as she turned away, to glance around before her eyes settled on a nearby tree across the yard. "Hey guys. Look at who's there already."

Seated under the oak tree, was a familiar aqua haired girl reading a book while taking bites out of her sandwhich, while up in the tree the group could almost make out the figure of a sandy haired boy lounging out on one of the branches.

"Alex and Michelle." Rei said with a slight groan, earning herself a confused look from Serena.

"Well look at who's here, Michelle," a familiar voice called out, in an bored voice, "Who would have thought we would have met up with you again so soon, kitten."

As one, Serena and the other girls turned around to look at the speakers, seeing at once that it was Alex and Michelle, dressed in their school uniforms.

Alex was dressed in a navy blue boys uniform, and was sitting in one of the branches of the tree that the group had been heading towards, with her arms resting behind her head, pillowing her head from the rough surface of the tree.

Sitting at the foot of the tree was Michelle, dressed in her girls' school uniform, glancing every now and then at a book that rested in her lap, as she took bites out her sandwich. Hearing Alex's words, the aquamarine haired girl glanced up, and saw the other girls coming, as she gave Serena a warm welcoming smile.

"Why hi, Alex, Michelle. The two of you go to this school too?" Serena asked casually, as a slight frown appeared on her face, as she looked towards the other two girls, before it disappeared completely. "And what's with this 'kitten' jazz?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as she scowled up at Alex from the bottom of the tree.

"That's what you reminded me of, the first time we met yesterday," Alex said sincerely, as she grinned down at Serena from her perch, "You certainly have the claws for it from what I hear."

"Why you..." Serena began only to be cut off as Michelle cut in.

"Alex, be nice." Michelle chided as she glanced up at her companion with a disapproving look, before turning her attention back to the others as they made themselves comfortable around the tree.

"Shoot," Raye said under her breath as she spots the two older girls already at their favorite lunchtime hang out spot.

The Inner senshi all took only a moment to give the two older girls dirty looks before, as they took seats around the tree, turning their backs, and facing Serena with questions.

"You already know Alex and Michelle?" Mina demanded, keeping her voice in a low whisper, as she looked up at the two older girls for a moment "Where and when did you meet up with them?"

"Yeah, I only met them briefly yesterday, when my brothers and I were just arriving in Tokyo at the airport yesterday afternoon." Serena said with a slight indifferent shrug as she looked around at the other girls.

"Her younger brother literally ran into us just as Alex and I had exited the airport terminal to go wait outside for Darien and Nathan," Michelle cut in, giving her companion a warning glance, putting away her book as she stood up and dusted off her skirt, "Our meeting was cut short when their ride finally arrived outside the airport"

"You have a younger brother!" Mina exclaimed as her eyes widened in surprise. "What's his name, and how old is he, and how come I don't remember hearing about him in any of the magazines."

"His name is Sammy, he's twelve," Serena said as she glanced at Mina for a moment, as she stopped to take a bite out of her lunch, "and the reason that nobody's heard much about him, is because we're trying to keep him out of the spotlight during our music career."

"So what's there to do in Tokyo? Any interesting places you guys think I should go visit? In between school and concerts that is." She asked with a slight grin.

"Well there's the National Library downtown, that has great selection in literary books from around the world," Amy said, after taking a seat next to Serena, as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a large library book, "I spend most of my time there when I need a quiet place to study."

"No way, Amy! The library is where ___you_ like to spend all the time," Mina exclaimed, as she cut in as she pushed her way in between Serena and Amy, so that she could sit in between the two. "If your looking for something fun to do, Serena, you ___have_ to go to the Crown Arcade. Everyone goes there after school. Or to the local Karaoke bar, that's two blocks down."

"I think I've heard of the Crown Arcade," Serena said as she thought for a moment, before she finally remembered where she had seen the name from. "Oh, yeah! I almost went there last night when I was sightseeing, but something came up, so I never got the chance to go inside." She said as she turned towards Mina, "Is it really as great as your making out to be?"

"Sure, Serena. Crown Arcade has lots of different types of video games, and stuff and they serve the best food there too." Lita said, answering before Mina could say anything.

"And their ice cream sundae's are to die for." Michelle supplied as joined into the conversation. "You should really go to the Crown and try one when you have the time, Serena."

"That sounds good to me," Seiya's voice said from behind the group. "Maybe we ought to try it sometime, you guys."

As the girls turned in the direction that Seiya's voice was coming in, they see him and the others making their ways towards their tree, looking a little worse for wear, as they were being trailed from behind by a large group of girls with star struck looks in their eyes, begging for autograph's.

When Serena saw what was happening, she immediately stood up and advanced on the girls.

"All right, ladies. That's enough of that. Can't my brothers enjoy a quiet lunch without all of you hounding them all day?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chance to glare at the girls. "Now beat it all of you."

"How come ___those_ girls get to stay around, if ___we've_ got to leave?" one of the girls demanded as she pointed directly at Mina and the other girls, "they don't deserve to be around you guys as much as ___we_ do."

"Well that's where your wrong," Serena said with a slight smirk as she stared directly at the girl who had spoken, "unlike ___you_ guys, I'm letting them stay, because ___they_," she said, jerking a thumb in the senshi's direction, as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses out of thin air and put them on, and glared at the other girls from behind them, as she crossed her arms across her chest, "are my friends, and their the only girls in this school who haven't hounded my brothers the first time they saw them. Plus the fact that I'm their sister, and unless my brothers say otherwise, that they want you girls here, ___I_ have full say about it, got it? Now beat it!"

After a lot of glaring and dark looks directed at Serena, as the group of girls faced off with her, they finally backed down, and headed off, muttering and grumbling as they shot nasty looks back at her before they disappeared.

"Geez, those girls are a nuisance," Yaten complained as he took a seat under the shade, as he grinned over at Serena as she returned to her seat, "Thanks Sere."

"Anytime you guys," Serena said smugly as she took her lunch back up into her hands, and resumes eating.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lita asked curiously after she turned her gaze away from the retreating girls, and looked at Serena, "Don't you think that was a little rude, Serena?"

Serena made a muffled sound, and shrugged her shoulders at that, as she swallowed the mouthful of food, "Maybe, but not really, Lita. The guys and I have had to deal with this sort of stuff ever since we started our singing career, so we worked out a system. ___I'll_ handle the girls who get out of hand around them..."

"And we'll handle the boys who try to get out of hand around Serena," Seiya cut in, as he opened up his lunchbox, and dug in. "This way we don't have to worry about being practically ___mauled_ by our ___adoring_ fans, if we're not careful," then he noticed the dark glares that he was now getting from the current girls present, and quickly amended "No offense girls. I don't mind the attention I get, but a lot of the ___other_ girls we've had to deal with, are almost impossible to deal with, without someone getting their feelings hurt first."

"Not to mention that ___I_ have to deal with guys like that Mason Carter guy nearly on a daily basis," Serena added pertinently, as she finished her lunch and folded up the paper bag. "All of them always seem to have one thing on their mind only when they see me."

"Oh, come on, it couldn't be ___that_ bad," Raye said, though her tone sounded uncertain as she stared at the other girl curiously.

"Yeah, I'd die to live the kind of life you guys lead," Mina chimed in cheerfully, as she gained a dreamy look on her features, stars appearing immediately in her eyes, "All the places you've been to, the sight's you must've seen, eating exotic foods. I've always dreamed of one day becoming an idol myself."

"Not to mention meeting ultra cute boys to boot," Lita cut in as she also gained a dreamy expression, '_Especially the cute guys,_' she thought, before turning her attention back to the others, "That's the kind of life I would just ___love_ to have."

"It's not as glamorous as your making it out to be, minna" Michelle cut in as she glanced at the group, "Like Serena and the others said, there ___are_ the ups and downs to being popular." "Yeah, take Michelle and myself, for example," Alex cut in, as she leaped off of her perch on the tree branch and landed on her feet, dusting off her uniform after landing, "We have to deal with practically the same thing ___they_ do because of our careers. Though I don't mind the attention that much."

"Their always trying to ask me out on dates, and those who I ___do_ decide to go out with are either nice to me during the entire date," Serena said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "or some are a bunch of complete jerks, who want to try and impress their friends by going out with a celebrity." She said just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

* * *

After school 

Seiya walked through the halls of school, on his way back from the school gymnasium, tired and worn out from a grueling two hours of trying out for Juban High's Americanized style Football team, and was now ready to call it a day, when he spots Serena wondering around outside looking for something.

"Hey, Serena! Wait up!" Seiya shouted as he rushed after Serena, slowing down once he sees her stop to wait for him. "What's the big rush, Sere?" he asked as he finally came alongside her.

"I'm going to be late for the school Judo Club I signed up with earlier, Seiya." Serena said without breaking stride, though she did slow down a bit, "It took me forever to get directions to where they are holding it on campus, and I was told that it should be around here somewhere." She said as she glanced at the numbers listed on doors, as they walked together, "So tell me. How did Football tryouts go?"

"Great." Seiya said enthusiastically as he grinned at her, "I think Coach Stevens might actually allow me to join the team. Do you mind if I stick around to see how you do in the club? I don't have anything else planned. And how was aerobics tryouts?"

"I don't know, yet. The coach said that she'll let me know in a couple of days." Serena said with a slight shrug, as she turned towards him, and started walking backwards with her arms crossed behind her back. "And sure you can come along too if that's what you want to do," Serena said as she glanced down the halls before her eyes finally stopped on one door, and broke out into a grin, as she grabbed Seiya's hand, and starts pulling him along "There it is. Come on, I've only got a couple of minutes before it starts."

"Serena wait up will you?" Seiya protested as he was half dragged along behind Serena, as he tried to tug his arm free of her grip, "You don't have to pull me along behind you, you know."

Just as she reached the door, Serena finally let Seiya's wrist go, giving him an apologetic smile before turning once more to face the double doors that led into the practice room, and pushed them open, allowing the two teens to get their first glimpse of the room.

The room, which had once been a normal classroom, had been turned into a miniature dojo, with place mats lining the floors, a few practice dummies standing up along the walls, and two punching bags in the center of the room.

Standing off to the side of the room, a small class of students dressed in gi's standing on placemats were following their instructors orders as they followed in the procedures given to them.

Glancing up from his class, the teacher see's Seiya and Serena as they make their way towards them from across the room, and he motions to two of his students to take over for him, and leaves the group to approach the two teens.

The teacher was a man who looked to be in his mid-late twenties, though he was still well built. Dressed in a red gi, his long reddishf- brown hair, and was tied into a ponytail.

"Good afternoon. I'm Maxwell Stanton," he said in greeting, as he eyed the two newcomers with open eyes, "You must be new to school, because I don't remember having seen the two of you around campus before. What can I do for the two of you?"

"Hai, My name is Serena Kou, and this is my brother Seiya." Serena said politely as she bowed towards Maxwell, with her hands folded in front of her body, "This is our first day of school, and I'm here to see about joining your club. I heard about this club from around school."

"Hmmm... That's good to hear, I'll be more than happy to welcome anybody who wants to join up," Maxwell said as he nodded in agreement to Serena. "And what about you, young man?" Maxwell asked as he turned towards Seiya, eyeing the younger man. "Are you here to join the Judo club also?"

"Nothing for me, Mr. Stanton," Seiya said as he backed off, raising his hands defensively, "I'm just here to watch."

"No harm in watching, I always say," Maxwell said as he turned his attention back to Serena, eyeing her for a moment, before motioning towards an open door, "You can go into that room, and have your pick of any of the practice gi's to put on while you're here. And you can take it home with you if you want to. We've got plenty to go around."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Seiya." Serena exclaimed as she rushed towards the door and disappeared through it.

Shaking his head, Seiya reluctantly looked around for a place to sit down that was out of the way of the students, when he heard familiar voices calling his name.

"Hey, Seiya!"

Turning his attention in the direction that the voices were coming from, he spots Lita and Alex making their way towards him, both dressed in gi's. Lita's gi was a light greenish color, while Alex's was a dull yellow-brown color.

"Hey what are the two of you doing here?" Seiya asked as the two girls approached, "Don't tell me you attend this club too?"

"Actually we help founded this club with Stanton's help," Lita said sheepishly as she took a seat next to Seiya. "What are ___you_ doing here, Seiya-kun?"

"Don't tell me that you're into this stuff also." Alex said as she took a seat next on the other side of him.

"Not exactly," Seiya said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "footballs more my thing these days," he added as he turned his attention back towards the changing rooms for a moment, before turning his attention back towards the two girls, "I'm here to wait for Serena."

"Serena?" Lita said, a note of surprise in her voice. "She's thinking of joining the club?"

"She wouldn't last ten minutes in here with the rest of us." Alex said with a look of concern crossing her features, as an sudden overwhelming feeling of protectiveness came over her at the thought of Serena fighting.

"What makes you say that," Seiya demanded as he glanced at Alex, eyes narrowing.

"She looks too frail and weak to handle it." Alex said, as she crossed her arms across her chest, "No offense, Seiya. But, someone like your sister shouldn't be practicing martial arts, when she could be--" she began only to stop, as a confused look appeared. '_Why am so worried about Serena for? I barely even know her yet--_'

"'When I could be--' what, Alex?" Serena's voice called over.

Surprised at the sound of Serena's voice, the trio's gaze turned in the direction that they had heard Serena's voice coming from, they see her standing against a nearby wall next to the doorway, dressed in a pure white gi, with black slippers on her feet, long blond hair tied back into a braid, with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them. And from the expression on her face, it was obvious to all of them that she had heard every single word that had been spoken.

"Nothing, Serena. I was just thinking out loud," Alex said quickly, '_How long was she standing over there?_' she wondered silently to herself, as she stared after the other blond girl as she made her way towards them. "What's this I hear about you joining the club, kitten? You don't look the type to dirty their hands in this kind of thing."

"Now you did it," Seiya muttered under his breath as he frowned at Alex.

Alex looked towards Seiya giving him an confused look, trying to figure out what he meant by that statement, but she realized that the answer was soon coming as Serena approached them.

"It's exactly what Seiya told you Alex, I'm planning on joining this club if they'll allow me to that is," Serena said with a shrug, glaring at Alex for a moment as she tightened the belt on her gi, marching right up to Alex, giving the taller girl an angry glare, as she poked Alex hard with one finger. "Let's get something straight Alex Tenou. I'm not some pushover little girl who hurts easily, and needs to be protected. I can handle myself perfectly well." She said then turned away, "I figure that this way I can get some practice in. If you guys will excuse me, I need to go talk to Mr. Stanton so I can find out what he wants me to do."

After a few minutes of talking with Stanton the two finally came to the front of the class, with Serena standing to the left of Stanton, keeping her arms crossed behind her back in a relaxed posture, while Alex and Lita stayed seated on the floor next to Seiya.

"Class, it would look like we will be welcoming a new member to our club," Maxfield said as he looked over the faces of everyone in the class. "But as all of you know, she'll have to pass a combat test before she'll be allowed to join." Looking over the class, his gaze finally settled on one of the male students, and he beckoned to him with his hands. "Mason, can you please stand up and come over here?"

Mason was a tall young man, around the age of 18, blue eyes, and black hair that barely went past his shoulders. Once he was up and on his feet, he walked over to Serena and Maxfield until he was standing right in front of them.

"Serena, I would like you to face off with Mason," Maxfield said as he met and held Serena's gaze, "If you win this match you will have proven yourself worthy of joining this club. Do you understand?"

"Hey Serena!" Alex called just before the match began.

"What!" Serena said.

"I'll tell you what," Alex said confidentially, as she watched Serena slowly turn her attention "If you win against Mason, kitten, I'll treat you to an ice cream sundae at the Crown Arcade later." Alex said with a small smirk on her features.

Turning back to look at Alex, Serena gave the other girl a bright smile. "You better mean that, Alex, because it's a deal."

The fight didn't even last two minutes.

'_This shouldn't take long at all to beat her. She doesn't look that tough at all._' Mason thought smugly as he charged at Serena, he launched into a flying kick, aiming for her stomach planning to knock the wind out of her, only to wind up kicking nothing but air.

Before he could react to her sudden disappearance, a sudden well placed kick to his back sent him sprawling to the ground face first. Springing back to his feet, Mason spun around to see Serena standing a couple of feet away, in a fighting stance, with legs spread apart and hands ready to strike, as a small grin spread across her lips.

"Ready to give up?" Serena asked tauntingly as she glared at Mason.

"Not on your life," Mason snapped as, with a low growl of anger, he began charged once again. Mason launched an full out attack of punches and kicks at Serena, only to have them all blocked and counterattacked. Lashing out with his leg to try and trip her up, she only flipped over, landing on her hands and flipping back over and away from Mason, as she lashed out with her left leg.

"Your sisters very good," Maxwell said as he watched the fight from his spot next to Seiya. "I've never seen that type of fighting style before."

"She's a lot better than good. She can beat both our brothers and me hands down. And I think she's been waiting all day to do work off some steam," Seiya said with a smirk, not taking his eyes off of the fight even once. "Mason's just lucky Serena's holding back right now, or else he'd really be in trouble if she ever decided to go full out."

"You call ___that_ holding back!" Maxwell exclaimed as his eyes widened to almost the size of saucers, as he watched in disbelief, as he stared first at Seiya, then back at the fight going on, just as Serena landed a punch to Mason's stomach that sent the boy flying a feet off of the mat, to land on the cushioned floor, but didn't rise again.

The chosen referee to the match walked over to Mason's unconscious form, to check him out, then shook his head as he stood up and stared pointedly at Serena, before announcing. "Match, goes to Serena Kou."

A loud cheer rang throughout the room, as most of the girls crowded around Serena to give their congratulations to her.

"Whoa, I can't believe that you were able to actually beat Mason," One girl exclaimed as she stared at Serena.

"Yeah, he's like the next to last best fighter in our club next to Alex, Lita and Mr. Stanton, and not even Mason's been able to beat ___them_ in combat."

"Nice going Serena," Seiya said as he made his way through the crowd, which parted quickly to make room for him when they saw who he was, until he was finally standing next to Serena, "though I think you overdid it a bit."

"You know me and food, Seiya," Serena said sheepishly, as she grinned at Seiya, their eyes meeting for a moment, "I'd do anything for food, even for sweets."

"I have to congratulate you, Ms Kou," Maxfield said as he made his way to the front of the room, and stood in front of Serena and the others, "That was amazing," looking her over for a moment, before finally shrugging his shoulders, and held out his hand towards her. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

Awhile Later, Crown Arcade 

"Someone remind me to ___never_ make another ___food_ bet with Serena again," Alex groaned, after checking her wallet to make sure she had enough money on her to pay for everything, as she and the others watched Serena gobble down her fourth chocolate chip and vanilla ice cream sundae in only half an hour. "Where does she put all of it?" she muttered under her breath.

Michelle sat next to Alex as she ate her sundae in peace, keeping her full attention on her ice cream, was the only one close enough to Alex to hear her exact words, and she giggled, gaining herself a dark look from Alex.

Lita sat across from them, in between Yaten and Taiki, flirting with them both excessively, as she tried to get them into a conversation, while at the same time was busy stirring what left in her bowl of ice cream, and licking off the spoon.

Almost immediately after they were out of the dojo, Serena had called on Alex's sundae debt to her, and after searching the school for Taiki and Yaten, they had all headed for the Arcade.

Seiya was busy savoring a strawberry sundae smothered in caramel sauce and chopped nuts; Taiki was busy eating from a medium sized bowl filled with rainbow sherbet.

"I hope we're not tying you up for anything that you might have had planned to do today, Alex." Serena said as she glanced up from her sundae, as she nodded towards Michelle and Lita, "You and Michelle must have had something planned today. Maybe practicing for a concert or something else important?"

"Are you sure about that?" Serena asked as she eyed the three.

"No, it's okay, really Serena," Michelle said, as she smiled at Serena, "Actually, we were going to meet up with some friends here anyway."

"Yeah," Lita said as she looked over at Serena. "I didn't have much planned for today, Serena. Except that I'm supposed to meet up with Mina and the others here soon." She said, just as Andrew decided to come over to talk.

Andrew was dressed in a pair of white pants and green shirt, wearing an apron around his waist as he used the apron to dry his hands on.

"Hello ladies," Andrew said as he stopped beside their table. "Who are your new friends?" he asked as he looked around the table at the new faces, before his eyes settled on Serena, as recognition settled in, "Hey, it's you. Serena, right? I was wondering where did you go last night?" Andrew asked, concern evident his voice "You disappeared so suddenly Serena."

"Oh, hi Andrew," Serena said pleasantly, after staring at his face for a moment before finally remembering who he was as she smiled up at Andrew from her seat, "Sorry about disappearing like that yesterday, but I remembered that I ___had_ to get somewhere soon, so I left without really saying goodbye."

"That's all right," Andrew said, returning her smile with one of his own, as a small blush crept up to his cheeks at her comment, "I guess I shouldn't have been paying more attention."

"Sere, you know this guy?" Seiya asked as his eyes remained firmly on Andrew, who looked uncomfortable from under the scrutiny he was now receiving from Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.

"Andrew, how do you know Serena?" Lita asked as she eyed Andrew curiously, at the same time that Seiya had voiced his question.

"Yeah," Serena said, resting a hand on Seiya's shoulder in a warning gesture, then shook her head at him when he turned his attention towards her before removing her hand. "We met each other across the street last night. Andrew, these guys here are my brothers, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten."

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said after a moment as he glanced at the three boys in the booth, before turning his attention towards Lita to answer her question.

"Darien introduced us yesterday, out on the street outside the electronics shop, while on their way here," Andrew said, as he looked at Serena, before the expression on his face sobered up. "I was on my way back to work when I heard about the monster attack in the park being broadcast on one the display windows, when they came across me."

"Darien!" Seiya, Taiki and Yaten chorused as they stared at Serena, once hearing this little bit of information, while Serena tried to wave off their possible incoming questions, as a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Now, who's this Darien character?" Yaten asked as he looked at the others around the table, "and how did you meet up with him, Sere?"

"We sort of ___literally_ ran into each other on the streets last night, while I was out sightseeing," Serena said as a slight blush crept up to her cheeks, "he offered to show me around town, when we ran into Andrew at the electronics store, and heard about the attack in town. Then he ran off somewhere."

Andrew stuck around for ten more minutes to talk with the group before he finally went back to work as more students started piling into the arcade, either heading straight for the arcade games or the front counter to place their food orders.

Just then Mina and Amy came into the arcade. Mina was dressed in a white cotton blouse with blue slacks and tennis shoes, and had Artemis draped over one shoulder. Amy was dressed in a yellow sundress, with white sandals on her feet, and was carrying Luna securely in her arms.

"We're here!" Mina cried out excitedly as she and the others made their way towards the booth, as she looked directly at the others in the group. "Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Meow." Artemis said in greeting as he tried to look like an ordinary cat towards the four strangers.

"Hi Mina," Serena said as she glanced over. "Cute cats." She said as she looked at the two cat's, instantly noticing the strange golden crescent moon marks on their foreheads, before reaching out under the table to kick at Yaten to get their attention.

"Yo." Yaten said, giving Serena a dirty look for the kick, as he reached down to rub his bruised leg, before noticing that her gaze wasn't on him, and followed her gaze to Luna and Artemis and see's the marks.

"Hiya," Seiya said cheerfully as he pushed away what was left in his bowl of ice cream.

"Mina you guys are late," Michelle said reproachfully. "What happened this time?"

"Amy's computer class ran late again today," Mina said with a shrug, before turning her attention back to the others, "Oh, yeah this is my cat. His name is Artemis."

"And this is Luna," Amy said.

"Great names for them, we have a female cat back at our apartment building, named Hera." Serena said as she eyed Artemis intensely for a moment, making the both cat's sweat a bit, before holding out her hands towards Luna, "May I pet her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Luna's not exactly friendly around other people," Amy said quickly, trying to think of a way.

"Don't worry about it, I have a special way with animals." Serena said as she reached out a hesitant hand towards Luna, and lightly petted Luna's head, earning a deep rumbling purr from the cat, much to the surprise to Amy and the others.

"That's a first," Alex muttered as she watched Serena cozy up to Luna.

"See what I mean?" Serena said cheerfully, before turning her attention towards Artemis who was watching everything skeptically, "as she reached out towards Artemis, "And how does this handsome guy, remain so cute?" she asked putting on the charm, as she petted Artemis.

"Meow..." Artemis said as he preened at the compliments Serena had given him, and really put on a show of being a perfect gentleman, by letting Serena fuss over him, gently bumping the top of his head against her hand, and purred loud enough to wake the dead.

'_Show off,_' Luna thought silently to herself as she watched the humiliating display her companion was doing, though she seemed to be enjoying herself under the administrative hands of Yaten as he stroked and petted her in all the right places.

"You know, those are really strange looking marks on your cat's foreheads," Yaten commented as he looked directly at Luna's forehead, before returning his gaze back to the girls, as he gently traced a finger over the crescent moon mark on Luna's forehead, "I've never this type of mark on a cat before."

"They've always had them." Lita said quickly, as she gave the group a sheepish grin, "there's nothing unusual about the marks at all."

"I didn't say there was something unusual about it," Yaten said with an impish smile, as he set Luna back down onto the floor, much to Luna's displeasure.

"You said that you had a cat also?" Amy said, deciding to change the subject, "What kind is it?"

"You could call Hera almost a tabby type of cat," Serena said with a slight shrug. "She has brown fur, with black stripes over different parts of her body, a long fluffy tail, and violet eyes."

"Violet eyes?" Alex exclaimed, as she eyed Serena and the others warily, for a moment. "What kind of cat has violet eyes?"

"Hera's a special breed of cat," Seiya said, as he glanced down at his wrist watch a moment later, before standing up, "Guys we've got to be going. Sammy's probably back at the apartment by now, and his ice cream's melting, plus the fact we're scheduled to go to the recording studio in an hour." He said before turning around to look at the girls again, "And thanks again for the ice cream treat, Alex." He added, with a slight smile.

The others immediately stood up, and pushed back their chairs as they moved away from the table, and headed after the Seiya, with Serena being the last out.

"Yeah thanks again Alex, we ___really_ should do this again sometimes," Serena said as she hurried after, after the others.

"See you guys at school tomorrow," Mina called after them as the glass doors swung shut behind the group, before turning her attention back towards the others, just as Luna spoke up.

"There's was something about that girl," Luna murmured softly to herself, as she looked out the restaurant window to watch Sernea and her brothers walking down the street, talking to each other, until they were completely out of sight.

"What was that Luna? Is something wrong?" Amy asked as she took a seat in front of Luna, staring at her.

"When that girl reached out and touched me, I could sense something strange coming from her," Luna said as she turned her attention back towards the others at the table, as her eyes fastened on Artemis "Artemis you must have felt it too."

"Yeah, I felt it too," Artemis said, as he stretched out from his spot on the floor, "it felt like some kind of energy was radiating off of her when she touched me."

"Don't tell me that you guys think that Serena and her brothers might be new enemies," Mina exclaimed, sounding completely appalled, then noticed all the strange looks directed her way, by other customers, and realized how exactly loud she had been and lowered her voice back into a whisper. "Their nice."

"Yeah, Luna," Lita said disdainfully as she frowned at the black cat, "You always say that about everyone you meet, and look how wrong you always turn out to be."

"For once, I have to agree with Mina and Lita," Alex said as she glowered at the two cats, "Those four have their moments at times, but I like them too."

"I am ___not_ that bad!" Luna protested angrily through gritted teeth at Lita's words, as she glared at the brunette, then quickly glanced around the arcade to make sure no one else had heard her before continuing, "So I made a few mistakes in the past two years, so sue me." She finished with a loud indignant 'hmph', before becoming serious again, "besides this time I'm sure about it. You even heard Artemis say that ___he_ felt it too."

"No, you don't understand." Luna protested as she glanced around at the girls surrounding her, "There was something almost, familiar about the energy I felt from Serena." not that kind of energy," she said firmly.

"Do you think that Serena might be a sailor senshi like the rest of us, Luna?" Mina asked after a few moments, "If she is, that be ___so_ cool!"

"She just might be. She could be a new senshi, or a new enemy that we haven't faced yet," Luna said, her tone sounding slightly annoyed, as she thought for a moment, before turning her attention towards Artemis for his advice, "What do ___you_ think Artemis? Do you think that it could be possible that Serena might be a sailor senshi?"

"Well if she's a new sailor Senshi, she could be either Sailor Moon, or Sailor Earth, since those are the only two sailors we haven't found yet," Artemis said cheerfully as he stretched out, before moving his legs until they were resting underneath his body, "Though I think she might be more along the lines of being Sailor Moon."

"Well if she ___is_ one of us, then she would be a great help to the team, if her martial arts abilities anything to go on," Lita said. "She was really kicking butt today at school in the Judo club."

'_I just wonder why we haven't found her until now,_' Luna thought silently to herself, as she glanced once more out the window in the direction the foursome had disappeared in.

"Well then, we might as well get going ourselves, if we don't want to be late for the meeting at Raye's shrine," Michelle said as she stood up, pushing her chair away from the table.

"We'll take my car, it's just around the corner," Alex said, looking up from inspecting the bill, a large sweat drop rolling down the back of her head as she read the price, before she pulled out a couple of bills and tossed it onto the table, and followed Michelle and the others out of the arcade.

Just as the group stepped out of the arcade, their communicators started beeping. Quickly glancing around at the crowded street, they hurried towards Alex's sports car and piled in.

Pulling out her communicator, Lita switched it on, to see Sailor Mar's haggard and agitated face on the view screen. "What is it Sailor Mars? Is Raven back, and causing trouble again?"

"Yes, but it's not Raven this time. It's two different people causing trouble this time, and they are just as powerful as Raven was." Mars said as she looked away for a moment, to watch the fight. "it looks like we've got some new enemies this time it's in the town square." Mars said, "Darien and the guys are here too, but we need help! How long before the rest of you can get here!" she demanded.

"Here, give me that communicator," Before Lita could answer, Alex reached between the front car seats to pluck Lita's communicator out of her hands, so that she could speak to Mars, "Calm down Mars, we'll get there in no time at all. You guys just try and hold out as long as you can." She said impatiently as she clicked off the communicator before Mars could reply, and hands it back to Lita.

"Alex! You didn't have to..." Lita began only to be cut off.

"We'll discuss it later, Lita. You guys better have your seatbelts on," she said as she started the engine, and pulled out, driving at a fast speed, as both Michelle and the other girls hurried to put their seatbelts on, while at the same time try and hold onto Luna and Artemis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsewhere 

Serena, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten rode up the elevator to their apartment in silence as they thought back to that days events as they waited for the elevator to stop. Finally Serena was the first to break the silence.

"So what do you guys think of those cats Mina and Amy had?" Serena asked as she folded her hands in front of her body, still clutching the carton of ice cream in her hands. "Do you guys think that they are from Hera's home planet, Taiki?"

"I don't know Serena," Taiki said as he looked over at Serena, "For all we could know, those two cats could be just a couple of normal earth cats."

"Yeah, but still, those marks on their foreheads are almost a dead give away, I'd think," Serena said as she looked away to stare out the elevator windows to look down at the streets, "And ___normal_ Earth cats don't have eyes like theirs. There was just something too..." stopping to think of a word.

"Too human? Too intelligent?" Seiya's said helpfully, catching Serena's attention as she and the others turned their attention directly at him. "What? I noticed it too, you guys. Even during that short length of time, both Luna and Artemis reminded me too much of Hera. Especially when she's trying to pretend to be a normal cat."

"Not to mention how Artemis immediately started cozying up to you when you called him both handsome and cute, Serena," Taiki said with a slight chuckle at the memory, "if ___that's_ not a sign that those two aren't your average cats, then I don't know what else is."

"And their aura's were off. Which means, if they ___are_ from Mau, then I wonder what are they doing this far out in the Milky Way galaxy?" Seiya said, as he stared off for a moment, "No one's ever traveled this far out before in years."

"They could be guardian cats, just like Hera is for us," Taiki said as his eyes narrowed in concentration, "There's no other way to explain it."

Just then, the elevator finally came to a stop on their floor.

"Let's talk about this later tonight," Serena said as she stepped out onto the carpeted floor, and turned back around to face the others as they stepped out of the elevator, as they made their way to the apartment doors, "I want to do some more sightseeing today, once I change. Let's all head into my apartment first."

Once they were all in front of Serena's door, she pulled out her room card key and slid it through the panel on the door, and turned the knob, and they went inside.

Immediately upon entering the apartment, they spot Sammy sitting on the couch watching anime on TV. Next to him sat a teenage girl, with long dark brown hair pulled back with a blue bandana, dressed in a t- shirt and tight blue jeans. At the sound of the front door opening the girl was the only one to look up, and sees the others enter the room.

"Hey guys, what took you so long to get back home?" she asked as she stood up to greet them. "I thought school was over hours ago."

"Hi Hera," Serena said with a slight smile, as she saw her friend, but then frowned a bit when she realized that Hera was human at the moment, "How come you're in your human form now?" she asked.

"We got hungry, so I changed into my human body, and cooked up something for us to eat while we waited for you guys to get home," Hera said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "It's still cooking even now."

"We were a little detained after school," Seiya said as he wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders, "Serena here managed to win an ice cream bet with of the girls at school, and we were all treated to it."

"And you didn't come back home so we could come get some ice cream too?" Sammy demanded, finally paying attention to what the others were saying at the first mention of ice cream, as he turned down the volume on the TV set.

"Chill Sammy," Yaten said as he made his way to the couch, and plopped down onto the cushions and kicked off his shoes. "We brought you both back some ice cream so you wouldn't be left out."

Hera rushed over to grab the bag out of Taiki's hands, and pulled the bag open to reach inside to lift up the lid of both of the containers to peek inside at their contents. "Mocho Chocolate Chip! And Rainbow Sherbet," she exclaimed happily as she turned back towards the others with a grin plastered on her face. "Thanks you guys. We can have this for dessert after dinner tonight."

"Hey, guys look at the TV," Yaten called out, as he made his way towards the couch. Reaching over, he picked up the remote control and turned the volume back up, as the others turned to watch the screen, to see a news report message showing on the screen.

_"We interrupt this scheduled program to bring you late breaking news. This is Hiroshi Ryouji bringing you terrifying news. Earlier today, in downtown Tokyo, the Town Square was attacked by a group of ice monsters of unknown origins. The Sailor Senshi and the Generals are fighting the monsters even as we speak, but things are not looking very good for our local heroes. We're going live now to the scene of the battle..."_

The screen changes to show another reporter looking worriedly over his shoulder at the ensuing battle every few seconds, as it looked like he was trying to look as unnoticeable as possible as he kept his back pinned to a wall, before his attention finally snapped back to the camera before him, after being told that they were on the air.

_"Thanks Hiroshi. This is Yamato Hibiki reporting you from the Town Square, and I'm telling you at viewers out there that it's become a madhouse down here. Behind me you can see the frozen forms of these monsters victims scattered around the square."_

Camera zooms in to the battle taking place to show frozen statues of people everywhere.

_"The attack began early this afternoon, freezing everything that moved before they could escape. And it would seem that these new monsters are being led by two powerful beings calling themselves Puck and Frostbite. The Sailor Senshi and their allies are holding them back as long as they can, but things don't look good for... What? What is it?"_

The sound of somebody yelling in the background from behind the camera caused Yamato to spin around in fear at what was approaching, and the camera zoomed in on a blue haired teenage girl in dressed all in blue turning around to look in their direction, and started moving purposely towards them.

_"Oh, no it's Frostbite!" Yamato's voice cried out in alarm as he and the camera man started to back away as far as they could. _

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Frostbite's voice rang out as she grinned evilly at the cowering reporters, "A couple of nosey newshounds. Well, then let me help you out. I have a message for a certain Sailor Senshi out there calling herself Sailor Star Dreamer. Last night you seriously harmed one of our colleagues, and we're here for a little payback. If we don't see you soon, I'll turn my Icejin loose onto this entire city, and have them turn it into a frozen wasteland, and it's citizens into ice statues like them." She announced as she raised her hands up in front of her and points them directly at the reporters, as her open palms began to glow a dark blue color. "This report is now over!"

What soon followed was the sound of screams of fear and pain ringing as the camera followed the blue light as it surrounded the group, before the picture was lost completely, and the screen switches back to the new station, as they tried to bring the picture back up and get back into contact with the Yamato and his news crew with no luck.

_"Yamato, are you still there? Can you still hear me, Yamato!" Hiroshi called out through the microphone headpiece at his ear, as he tried to get an answer from the reporter only to receive nothing but static. After a few seconds of nothing but silence on the other end, he finally gave up and turned back around to face the camera with a gloomy expression as he spoke, "All of you heard it here folks. Star Dreamer if you are out there listening to this broadcast, the Sailor Senshi ____and_ Tokyo needs your help once more. Please help us!"

"Damn it," Serena snapped as she glared at the TV set, as she snatched up the remote control and switched it off, and turned to face the others, and sees the matching expressions on their faces.

"I think they would have started this attack even if you hadn't made your appearance as Sailor Star Dreamer last night, Serena," Taiki said reassuringly as he walked over towards her.

"Well from the way Frostbite put it," Serena said, her face turning red, "it's almost sounds like she's trying to put the blame for their attack today solely on me so that ___I_ get in trouble around here."

"I think the only reason they've made this ultimatum is because you alone hurt that Raven character last night." Seiya said, anger filling his eyes at the thought of what was going on. "And made that announcement to lure you out."

"Look, are we going to continue yakking about this, or are we going out there to help them?" Yaten demanded as he pulled out his henshin headset, and put it on. "If we're going to start making appearances as the Sailor Starlights in this city, we ___do_ have a reputation to keep, right?"

"Right!" Serena and Taiki chorused.

"Of course we're going," Seiya said, grinning a bit as he pulled out his own headset. "And here I thought that our last couple of months on Earth were going to be boring." He said sarcastically as he grinned a bit, making as he and the others made their way towards the front door, "I want to meet up with the senshi of this planet, and ___personally_ have a little talk with Uranus and Neptune."

"Hey wait up you guys, I want to come to," Hera exclaimed as she stood up and started to go after the others.

"Stay here, Hera, we might not need your help tonight," Serena said stopping near the door, with one hand resting on the frame, as she half turned around to look at the remaining two in the room.

"Why not!" Hera demanded as she rested her hands on her hips and frowned at Serena.

"One thing is your cooking." Serena said as she stared back at Hera for a moment, meeting the other girls violet eyed gaze head on, before turning her gaze towards Sammy, giving him a teasing grin, "Second, somebody's got to watch Sammy to make sure he stays out of trouble ___and_ out of the ice cream until we all get back."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter! Especially not with Hera in charge..." Sammy cried out indignantly as he glared at his sister, just as Hera whacked him over the head with her hand. "OW! What did you do ___that_ for, Hera!"

"Your not a bed of roses either, brat." Hera snapped as she glared down at the younger boy, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, don't call it babysitting then," Serena called back just as the door was about to close behind her, "You can just keep Hera company until we get back, Sammy. It shouldn't take too long anyways." She called back as the door shut behind with a loud click before either one could reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle scene 

The Icejin were made completely of ice, with long sharp claws for hands and feet, long, sharp spikes stuck out of their arms and backs, two curved horns perched on their forheads, as their glowing red and gold eyes glared menacingly at their opponents, letting out loud earsplitting wailing laughter as they attacked with both physical and ice attacks, against the Sailor Senshi.

The Sailor Senshi and the generals were doing badly against Puck and Frostbites forces, as their combined attacks took out most of the ice monsters, only to watch helplessly as more immediately replace the ones that were destroyed, as their own numbers began to dwindle down. With the late arrival of Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus, the odds in the battle had risen into their favor.

"Damn!" Uranus cursed as she launched another attack towards another Icejin and watched as it was instantly vaporized, "These things are harder to beat than the Torok's. Mercury, hasn't your computer found a way to beat them ___yet_!" she demanded as she turned her attention towards the blue haired senshi.

"It's still searching for any sign of a weakness in the Icejin, so it may still take awhile," Mercury said, as she glanced up at the other Sailor Senshi.

"Is there ___anything_ that you ___can_ tell us that could help?" a battered Sailor Mars demanded in a hopeful voice, as she glanced at Sailor Mercury for her answer.

"All the Mercury computer can tell me is that the power source that's keeping the Icejin going is that the power is coming from ___both_ Puck and Frostbite." Mercury said, becoming thoughtful for a moment as she accessed the situation, before speaking once more, "Frostbite's attacks are based solely on ice and other water based elements, so my guess is that Puck must be supplying Frostbite with the necessary power she needs to keep producing the Icejin. So maybe if we take out one of ___them_, this battle could be over sooner."

"Easier said than done, Mercury," Mars snapped as she glanced back towards the battle, "There's no one close enough to get an attack in at them, and with the way the Icejin keep attacking, we may still not get the chance to attack."

Mercury only silently shook her head in response as she glanced once more at the computer screen to look at the new readouts showing up on the screen.

"What we need is help," Mercury said softly as she glanced around at the others, taking in the injured state of some of her companions, including the generals. "If only we had a way to contact Star Dreamer, maybe we could talk her into coming back and-"

"We don't need the help of an outsider!" Uranus snapped as she glared daggers at Mercury, causing the other girl to involuntarily flinch under the older girls gaze. "We shouldn't put our full trust into her. We don't know anything about her, not to mention the fact she's not even from this galaxy."

"Back off Uranus," Jupiter cut in as she glanced back at the others, after launching an attack at the oncoming Icejin, "No matter how much you Outers may be against Dreamer being here on Earth," she started eyes narrowing in anger, "if it wasn't for Star Dreamer, the rest of us probably would have been dead by the time you guys arrived at the battle yesterday. She didn't ___have_ to come help us, but she did. As far as I'm concerned she's okay in my book."

"Ladies, look," Tuxedo Mask interrupted as he made his way towards the girls, the generals behind him, "Unless you girls have forgotten already, we don't have the time for all of you to start arguing about this later, if we ___have_ a later, that is."

Just then one of the Icejin broke through the line of attacks being sent out, and charged the group of heroes, wailing maniacally, as it got ready to launch an attack of it's own, planning to take out a few of the senshi itself before it could be destroyed like it's comrades when...

"STAR SOLAR SCREAM!"

A blast of energy came out of nowhere striking the Icejin head, on, completely vaporizing it before it even reached the group, causing everyone to relax, before looking around for the source of the attack's origin.

'_So she decided to come help us again after all,_' Uranus thought silently to herself as she glanced around the area, until her eyes finally spot Star Dreamer, as she appeared out of the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Hold it right there!" Star Dreamer shouted out, once everyone there had finally noticed her presence. "I won't stand for the cruelties and injustice being done here tonight, and I'm here to stop it."

"Well look who's here, Puck," Frostbite said with a slight smirk on her lips, as she faced Sailor Star Dreamer, "So the mysterious new Sailor senshi has finally decided to make her appearance before us. I almost thought that you would have chickened out."

"Starlight's don't '___chicken_ out'," Star Dreamer said sarcastically, as her eyes narrowed in anger at the elemental, "I didn't appreciate that announcement you made on TV to me. Exactly what are the two of you doing here?" Star Dreamer demanded as she glared at the two villains with distaste evident in her voice.

"So you ___did_ see my little announcement on the news," Frostbite said, sounding pleased, as she touched down a few feet away from Dreamer, "Your showing yourself now, saves us the trouble of having to hunt you down and killing you ourselves," she said with a confident.

"We're here for some payback for what you did to Raven last night, Star Dreamer," Puck said, as he landed on the ground, and sneers at her, "No one messes with one of our own and lives."

"Then why didn't Raven come here himself?" Star Dreamer asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, to scowl at the them, "Why isn't he trying to avenge himself, instead of sending ___you_ guys in his place?"

"Because he's in hot water with our queen right now thanks to you, and is confined to our realm for the time being," Frostbite said with scowl on her features, "so she gave us his job. We thought that we should kill two birds with one stone, and get rid of all of the senshi at once."

"I think you Fey people have nothing better to do than cause trouble and harm to innocent bystanders, like those reporters you attacked, just to make a point" Dreamer exclaimed, glaring at the duo.

"We've heard a lot about you from our comrade Raven," Puck said as he eyed her up and down, before giving her a dismissive look, and moved back to Frostbite's side, "You're the first one of these girls to actually do damage to one of our kind, and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you. It comes with the job," Star Dreamer said as she gave the duo a mock bow, as she stood back up, expression not changing, "Now then are you guys going to leave peacefully or do you want to leave the same way that Raven did last night?"

"Don't make us laugh," Frostbite snapped as her ice blue eyes turned even more frosty as they settled on Star Dreamer in anger, "Unlike that weakling Raven, the two of ___us_ have nothing to worry about the likes of you." She said contemptuously as she snapped her fingers as over twenty or more Icejin appeared 10 feet away from where Star Dreamer stood. "Icejin, get her!"

Immediately the group of monsters charged straight at Star Dreamer, ready for battle, as Star Dreamer simply stood there and waited for the attack to come, not making any move to avoid it.

All of the senshi and generals could do was watch in shock as the Icejin almost reached Star Dreamer and still she didn't do anything to protect herself from the incoming assault, but were too busy with their own opponents to do anything to help.

"Star Dreamer get the hell out of the way!" Mars shouted out a warning as she and the others watched as the other girl didn't make any move to either stop or avoid the oncoming attack.

Then, to everyone's complete surprise, as the air around them was broken by the sound of three unfamiliar voices shouting out their attacks, as the Icejin were suddenly engulfed in blinding light.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

As the light cleared, everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they saw that nearly all of the Icejin had been completely vaporized by the unknown attacks, and as they witnessed three new figures dressed in black leather leap down from a nearby rooftop to land next to Star Dreamer. Everyone's eyes widened even further as they realized that the three newcomers were dressed exactly like Star Dreamer.

"Cutting it in a little close aren't we, Dreamer?" the senshi with black hair commented as she gave Star Dreamer a reprimanding look.

"Yeah, what were you trying to pull?" the one with silver hair demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

Dreamer only shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit sheepish as she answered, "I knew you guys would have done something to stop them before they reached me, so I let them come."

"What the heck!" Frostbite exclaimed in surprise as three attacks of energy came out of nowhere and struck one of the groups of ice monsters, completely wiping them out in one blast.

"No way," Puck muttered under his breath as he looked at the four leather clad girls before him in disbelief.

Glancing back at Star Dreamer, she see's that the leather clad senshi was smiling slightly, as three figures dressed similarly as Star Dreamer were now standing side by side with Dreamer. "How... Who the hell are you three!"

"___Four_ of them!" the sailor senshi and generals said out loud as they stared at the four newcomers, in shock and disbelief.

"Now, what made you so sure I would have come here by myself tonight?" Star Dreamer said smugly, as she looked at her companions. "I'd say that introductions needed."

"Right," the other Starlights chorused.

"Penetrating the Darkness at night... The air of freedom breaks through... We are the four sacred shooting stars of the new millennium. We are..."

"Sailor Star Dreamer!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Starlight's, Stage on!"

**

To Be Continued…

**

**Author's Notes:**  
Hey everyone. I hope that you all like the newest chapter to A Brand New Destiny. Tell me what you think.

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update A Brand New Destiny. I've been busy with both real life, and I've had a major case of Writer's Block for the last couple of months, because I couldn't decide to how Chapter 4 would go.

The main reason that I had writers block is because I also have a chapter 5 of BNEWD ___almost_ ready to come out soon too and I was working on that before I did Chapter 4. Chapter 5 ___would_ have been chapter 4 ___only_ if I had ended Chapter 3 differently than I did. Which then left me with a ___**mega**_ case of writers block for what to put for the new Chapter 4...

But I've made up for the long waits now haven't I, with an even longer chapter? Even ___I_ was surprised at how long it got during all this time. v

Anyways... Now I can finally get back to work on my other stories, though I might work on chapter 5 in too. What do you all think of the long awaited chapter 4 of A Brand New Destiny? Do you guys love it? Hate it? What?

January 11, 2002 - Just a mini update. ___sighs_ I ___finally_ noticed all of these mistakes, where some of the paragraphs were never finished and so on, that I made when I first wrote this chapter 3 months ago, and just now got around to fixing them on Friday night. I just hope that I managed to get them all now.  
-----------------------------------------  
Date Started: March 10, 2001  
Date Finished: October 3, 2001  
Date Updated: January 12, 2002


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations Incomplete

Disclaimers: Any characters used in this story that are not involved in either one of the original series belong to me, so don't take them. Sailor Moon, unfortunately, does not. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei and Kodansha, and probably a whole big bunch of other companies I don't know the names of.

E-mail me at:

Visit my web page at:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
A Brand New Destiny  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
Started By: Sailor Star Moon  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care how many of you there are!" Frostbite shouted as she glared at the four new arrivals, "This just gives us more Sailor brats to kill than we thought. Icejin attack!"

Most of the remaining Icejin broke off from their attack on the Sol senshi, and charged at the Starlight. Some of the icejin created weapons made out of ice, while others fired off blasts of cold attacks.

Fighter, Healer, Maker and Dreamer leaped out of the way of the incoming attacks.

"Big mistake, Frostbite." Dreamer called out as she rolled on the ground to avoid being hit by the ice monster ice spear, which instantly froze area where she previously had been. "Damn!"

Getting to her feet, she leaped out of the way of another attack by a different Icejin, and started preparing her own attack. Once the ball of energy was fully formed in her hand, she pointed it at several Icejin that had leaped in the air for an aerial attack.

"STAR SOLAR SCREAM!"

"You stupid Icejin! You can't lose on me like this!" Frostbite shrieked as she watched in anger as another wave of her ice monsters were destroyed in a shower of light and stars, and quickly created a new wave of ice monsters. "Get in there and fight!"

Fighter and Healer stood back to back as they faced off with their own opponents, as they prepared their own attacks at the wailing monstrosities before them, while Maker stood off to the sidelines as they all powered up their own attacks.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

* * *

The Solar Senshi, generals and Tuxedo Mask all watched the battle finally come to an end, as Frostbite and Puck quickly made their escape back to where they came from, as the four Starlight's 

Healer and Maker walked over to where the frozen camera crew lay, and knelt in front of the frozen bodies to inspect them, as Healer raised her hands in front over them.

"Well what's the verdict, you guys?" Dreamer asked as she walked over with Fighter, as they stood over the other two, "Are they still alive? Or is it too late for them?"

"Their still alive, though just barely, another couple of minutes in there and they'll die." Healer finally said, lowering her hands down, and turned back to the others, her gaze directly on Dreamer "Do you want to do the honors this time?" she asked as she stepped out of the way.

"Sure," Dreamer said, a slight smirk on her face, as she moved closer to the frozen pile, when Uranus' voice stopped her, as she and the others turned around in time to watch Uranus and the others running towards them.

"Hey! Stay away from them!" Uranus shouted as she ran over towards the Starlight's, and got ready to push Dreamer out of the way of the frozen camera crew, ignoring the dark look she was now receiving from Fighter, as the brunette got in the way of her path, "Get out of the way!"

"I don't think so. Especially, when you look like you are mad enough to kill," Fighter moved to stand in front of Uranus, blocking her from getting near Dreamer, as she looked the blonde haired senshi from top to bottom a few moments before, a smirk appeared on her face. "Are you the one everyone calls Sailor Uranus?"

"What if I am?" Uranus snapped, as she raised a hand to push Fighter out of the way, thinking the leather clad senshi wasn't even worth the trouble, as she kept her eyes on Dreamer, who was still kneeling in front of the frozen reporters, "We'll handle this. We don't need your... Oof!"

Suddenly, the rest of whatever Uranus was about to say was cut off when Fighter suddenly moved right in front of the Wind Senshi, and punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and leaving the older girl doubled over in pain from the blow.

"Fighter!" Dreamer shouted as she frowned at the brunette senshi, "Stop it!"

"Fighter!" Maker scolded, as she glared at her teammate, "You promised you'd behave when we met up with them!"

"I said I would behave up to a point," Fighter snapped as she glared back at Maker, silencing whatever the taller senshi was about to say.

"Why... you..." Uranus finally managed to gasp out, as she struggled to catch her breath, her stomach feeling like it had been hit by a jackhammer. "When... I... get... my hands... on you..."

"Here's a warning. I don't care _____why_ you attacked Dreamer without just cause the other night" Fighter said with a menacing tone, bending over to whisper in Uranus' ear, keeping her voice lowered enough that only Uranus was able to hear her, eyes narrowed in anger, "you try anything like you did the other night with Dreamer again, or with any of us Starlight's, I won't stop with just knocking the air out of you. I'll do much worse than that."

"What did you do that for!" Nephlite exclaimed as he ran over, "She didn't do anything to you."

"Wrong. She's the one who attacked Dreamer the other day?" Fighter snapped as she glared at the general, sapphire blue eyes narrowing dangerously, as she pulled back her hand from Uranus' stomach, and flexed the bruised knuckles, before crossing her arms over her chest to glare at everyone gathered there, "I'm just paying her back for the stunt she pulled the other night. Now, unless you want that news crew to die in that block of ice, you better keep her out Dreamers way, so she can get them out before it's to late for them."

"She and the one called Neptune attacked, Dreamer the other night for no reason at all, after Dreamer had saved the lives of your teammates." Maker said, her own eyes narrowing in anger, as she spoke, as she glared at the senshi and generals gathered there.

"You people should get it through your thick heads, that even though we may not come from this planet," Fighter added in as she kept an eye on Sailor Star Dreamer, "the fact that we're sailor senshi should be proof enough that we're not a threat to your precious planet."

"Yeah. Seeing that we are Sailor Senshi like you guys are should be more than enough proof that we're the good guys." Healer exclaimed, green eyes narrowing in anger at the reminder, as she glared at the gathered senshi and generals, "Especially after we've help you ___twice_ now. Some way to your gratitude people."

"Dreamer didn't ___have_ to save you guys. She could have just let that Raven guy killed you and be done with it." Maker added in as she stepped forward to stand beside the others.

"Plus the fact that the four of us just saved your sorry hides ___again_ tonight," Fighter added in, turning her gaze directly on Uranus as she said this, "yet you're still treating us like crap, when we're trying to help."

"Look you," Uranus ground out in between clenched teeth as she glared at the quartet, "It's Neptune and my self's job to protect the Outer Ring of this Solar System from alien threats." Staggering up as she pointed a finger directly at Dreamer "___Dreamer_ over there practically ___admitted_ that you four don't even come from this solar system, and must be seen as a possible threat to this Solar System, no matter ___who_ or ___what_ you are."

"That's got to be the biggest..." Healer started to say, only to have her words cut off by Dreamer as the blonde senshi waved her off, as she moved forward.

"If you guys are the guardians of this solar system, then you're doing a lousy job of it." Dreamer snapped as she glared at Uranus, looking the taller girl directly in the eyes as she spoke. "We've been on this planet for over a year and a half now, before coming to this city and running into you... you..."

Whatever Dreamer said next became harder to understand as she started, making the Earthbound Sailor Senshi and Generals look confused, while the other Starlight's snickered as they listened to Serena insult the others, before the blonde senshi turned away in a huff.

When the others turned towards the remaining Starlight's with questioning looks, the

"Trust me you don't want to know what she just called you guys." Fighter said, a slight smirk gracing her features as a slow chuckle escaped her lips, "Let's just say that word is Dreamer's number one favorite insult to call somebody who make's her really angry, back where we come from."

"We can see we're not wanted here. I wish you guys good look in the fight against the Fey." Maker said suddenly, as she turned around and started walking away, "Come on, let's just go." She called out before she disappeared into the darkness.

Healer just gave the group an angered look, before she too turned and left the way Maker had.

"Come on Dreamer. Let's go home." Fighter said, as she reached for Dreamers hands, but the blond haired senshi avoided her hand.

"Give me a minute, Fighter." Dreamer said, as she turned to the others once more, "I have one more thing to say to these guys before I go anywhere."

"Like what?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"You know something? If you are still looking for your missing princess, then it's probably a good thing she's not here to see her guardian's now," Dreamer said as she glanced back at the senshi, sending a pointed glare at Uranus and Neptune as she spoke. "She'd probably fire you guys on the spot."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mars demanded as she stepped forward, eyes narrowing in anger. "What would ___you_ know about what our princess would do?"

"Easy, if ___I_ were the princess, I'd start looking for some new guardian senshi to protect me from danger." Shaking her head, Dreamer gave the group a pitying look, as she glared pointedly at Uranus and Neptune, "Guardian senshi who won't immediatly judge others the way the two of ___you_ do without giving them a chance. See ya."

With that said, Dreamer turned on her heal and grabbed Fighters hand, and the two quickly disappeared back into the darkness after the Starlight's.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Nephrite commented, a few minutes later, as he and the others left the park. "Thanks to Neptune and Uranus, it now looks like we're back at square one with the Starlights." 

"Shut up, Nephrite." Uranus growled, earning herself a smack upside his head from Jupiter. "Hey!"

"Don't tell him to shut up, Alex!" Jupiter exclaimed, as she detransformed back into her civilian mode, hands on her hips as she glared at the wind senshi angrily. "This ___is_ your fault."

"If you two could have kept your mouths shut for just a minute, we'd still have any hope of the Starlights coming to help us again," Minako stated angrily.

"We don't need those ___outsiders_ help," Alex snapped as she also detransformed, and returned, "They have no business butting in on our problems the way they did."

"If they hadn't 'butted in' we, along with everyone else in that park probably would be dead right now." Jedite exclaimed.

"Their right about one thing. Uranus and Neptune are a bunch of ingrates."

"We need all the help we can get, since our own powers are

* * *

A Few days later 

Sammy walked through the city park dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of Dragonball's Goten and Trunks on the front, and an image of Gotenks on the back. In his arms he carried Hera, as the two took in the scenery, as they walked by a large pond that had swans swimming across the surface.

"I don't see why you can't walk, for awhile, Hera," Sammy complained as he scowled at the tabby cat in his arms, "My arms are starting to get tired, and you're feet must be feeling better by now."

The duo had left their apartment early that morning to do some exploring of the city on their own, with Hera going in her human form, but then after an hour of walking she had transformed into her cat form and was making Sammy carry her for awhile.

"So what do you think of Earth so far, Sammy? Has it been everything you thought it would be?" Hera asked as she lay contently in the young boys arms after making sure that there was no one around to hear her, as they walked through the park, taking in the scenery.

"It's okay, I guess." Sammy said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he continued walking, "it's not as fun as back on Kinmoku, though."

"I agree. Earth's been fun while it lasted, but it grew old." Hera said, with a slow sigh, as she glanced up at the young boy. "Well, I'll just be glad to be back home, when the time comes, and see the gang again."

"Missed the guys, huh?" Sammy said teasingly. "Especially Rigel, I bet."

Hera blushed a bit at the mention of Rigel's name, much to Sammy's enjoyment, before getting back her composure, "Well, besides ___that_, it'd be ___great_to be back among cats who can actually speak back to me in actual words." Hera said quietly.

Suddenly Sammy stopped dead in his tracks when he heard somebody crying out in pain from somewhere.

"You little freak," a boy's voice shouted, "Maybe this'll teach you to stay away from us normal kids."

"Yeah, why don't you go to where they send little freaks like you!" another boy's voice cried out. "Ow! Stop it leave me alone!" a girls cried out in a pain filled voice. "Somebody help!"

"Shut up you!" another boys voice shouted.

The sound of a loud slap could be heard, followed by the sound of the girl crying out in pain, and the sound of her starting to cry.

"Oh look, the little freak's crying." Another boy's voice called out tauntingly, followed by laughter.

"Hey what's going on?" Hera asked, her ears perking up at the sound of angry voices coming from nearby.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Sammy said determinately as he quickly put Hera down on the ground, and broke off into a run, with the cat right behind him.

As they rounded the corner, they soon found the source of the disturbance.

Six tall, boys who looked to be only a year or two older than himself, all dressed in matching school uniforms were ganging up on a younger girl dressed in a similar school uniform who was cowering on the ground a few feet away, while holding one side of her face. Some of the boys were shouting taunts and insults at the girl while a few others were trying

The girl had medium length violet hair that half covered her face, as she tried to fend off the attack from the boys as best she could.

That was all Sammy needed to know, as he bent down and picked up some small rocks, and threw it at the nearest boy to get their attention.

The rock hit the boy hard in the back almost knocking him off of his feet, ricocheting off of his back, while another well thrown rock hit the back of the skull of one of his friends, and lands on the ground a few feet away from.

"OW! All right, who threw that!" the boy who had been hit in the head exclaimed angrily as he rubbed the back of his head, as he and his friends turned around to face the culprit. "Come on out whoever you are!"

Sammy stepped into full view of the group, giving the bullies dark looks as he stepped forward, "Why don't you pick on someone your own side." Sammy said as he juggled another rock in his free hand, as he glared at the four taller boys. "Didn't your mama's ever tell you that it's not nice to beat up on a girl?"

"Someone like you for instance, shrimp?" the boy who had been hit in the back with the first rock taunted, as he made his way towards the smaller boy. "Don't you know that it's impolite to throw rocks at people!"

"Yeah, we should teach the brat some manners in how to treat those older than them, eh Taichi?" one of the other boys asked.

"Reow!" Hera snarled in agreement, as she curled around Sammy's legs, as she glared at the six bullies.

"Oh look guys, it's just a punk kid." The leader of the group sneered, as he looks down at Sammy, a smirk appearing as he glances down at Hera, "And look he brought his kitty cat with him."

"I think my girlfriend would just ___love_ to have a cat like that. I think I'll take it with me. Come here kitty." One of the other boys said confidently, as he sauntered over towards Hera, and bent down to snatch her off the ground, only to get his hand bitten, then his arm scratched by Hera's sharp claws.

"OW! Why you little furball, when I get my hands on you..." the boy exclaimed as he lunged at Hera, who quickly dodge him in time, and wound up with Sammy's foot planted in his face, that sent him falling back onto his butt.

"Back off, jerk wads, leave my cat alone. I'm not afraid of the likes of you." Sammy exclaimed as he lowered his foot back to the ground, and stood his ground against the six teens, with his hands balled into fists, "I'll tell you this only once. Go pick on someone else. Or else."

A few of his companions snickered at the sight. As they surrounded the duo, thinking that this would be another easy target to pick on.

"Or else what, pipsqueak? You wouldn't last long against all six of us." Taichi said as he motioned towards his friends to approach Sammy. "Get him! First we'll deal with the shrimp, then we can get back to our fun with the freak!"

"Can't say I didn't warn them first," Sammy said with a slight smirk, as he got into a fighting position, just as the group charged him all at once with their fists flying.

Much to the bullies' surprise, Sammy quickly ducked under the first attack, blocking a kick aimed for his head with both of his arms. When one of the bullies was close enough, Sammy lashed out with his foot catching the other boy under the chin and sending him flying backwards into two of his companions.

Just as another one of the boys came charging at him from behind, Sammy kicked another boy in the stomach, he used the boy as a springboard, sending him flying backwards into the one trying for a sneak attack, and leap over for a combo punch and kick into the face and stomach of another boy, while lashing out with legs to knock the one he had leaped over to the ground.

Soon all of the bullies except Taichi were lying on the ground moaning in pain from the injuries they had received. When Taichi looked like he was about to try and make a break for it, Sammy snapped his leg upward stopping it just inches from Taichi's face, causing the older boy to freeze dead in his tracks, as he looked at Sammy.

"Going somewhere?" Sammy asked in a casual tone, dusting off his hands as he lowered his leg, Sammy glared at the other boy for a moment, eyes narrowing, "Why don't you take your friends and get out of here? And if I ever hear of you messing with her again, I'll give you more than that."

"Why you..." Taichi said, still acting tough, though he now was visibly sweating hard after witnessing his gang getting their butts handed to them by a boy that couldn't have been much older than himself.

"Don't start. You're just lucky that I was holding back right now, pal. Or else you'd be in for a lot of trouble." Sammy said.

"Fine. Just you wait, kid. I'm going to get you back for this you jerk." Taichi said, frowning at Sammy for a moment, Taichi glared before turning towards his gang and got some of them up. Once they were all up, the group made their way out of the park.

"If ___that's_ what ___he_ calls 'holding back' I'd hate to see what he's like when he's going all out," one of the bullies muttered under his breath as he helped one of his friends limp out of the park. A few of the others voiced their agreement on the matter.

"And don't let me catch you guys pulling something like this again!" Sammy shouted after their retreating backs.

As Sammy was busy dealing with the bullies, Hera made her way towards the girls side and was trying to calm down the crying girl as best as she could.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sammy asked a moment later, as he turned back around to face the girl he had just saved, after watching the bullies pick up their fallen comrades and run away, "Did those guys hurt you badly?"

"I'm fine, now." She said quietly, giving him a small smile, "Thank you for helping me." The girl sniffed a bit as she brushed away the few strands of loose hair to stare up at Sammy with gratitude, revealing even darker violet eyes. "That was great."

"It was nothing. It just didn't seem all that fair with the way they were ganging up on you." Sammy said, blushing a bit as he stared back, looking into the girls' eyes. "Why were they picking on you anyway?"

"That was Taichi and his friends. They go to my school, they're always doing that to me every chance they get, just because I'm a little different," the girl said sadly as she adverted her eyes from him. "I don't have that many friends because of it."

"Well, not anymore you don't." Sammy said with a slight grin on his face, as he watched the girl glanced up at him in surprise. "I'll be your friend if you want me to. I'm new in town, and I could use all the friends I can find." He said as he suddenly struck a mock fighting pose, "And if those jerks bother you again, come look for me and I'll handle them for ya."

"I'd like that," the girl said, giggling a bit as she smiled for real this time, as she stared up at the other boy. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Sammy Kou. At your service." Sammy said with a slight bow, as he grinned at Hotaru, reaching out with one hand to pull her up. "What's yours?

"My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said shyly, as she accepted the offered hand and let herself be hauled back up to her feet.

"Mew!" Hera said indignantly as she pointedly stared up at Sammy to remind him of her presence, as she reached up and slightly dug her claws into his ankle.

"Ow! Oh yeah, and this is my cat, Hera." Sammy said sheepishly as he glared down at the preening feline, as Hotaru turned her attention to her.

"She's beautiful. Hello, Hera." Hotaru said as she petted the tabby, gaining herself a loud rumbling purr from the feline, before she stood back up to face Sammy once more. "Where did you get her from?"

"She's been in my family since as far back as I can remember." Sammy said simply as he bent down to retrieve the cat, only to stop and wince in pain when pain shot through his left arm.

"Oh your hurt!" Hotaru exclaimed, standing up quickly and moving towards him to examine his arm, after seeing him wince in pain.

"It's nothing really. That last guy kicked my arm pretty hard, when I blocked, so it's just a little sore." Sammy said sheepishly as he held his injured arm to his side, as he tried to keep Hotaru from seeing it.

"You were hurt trying to help me. I can help your arm feel better," Hotaru exclaimed, as she managed to grab hold of his injured arm, and made him turn around to face her, as she held out one hand towards the injured arm. _It was nice having a friend while it lasted..._ she thought sadly as she concentrated her healing powers on to the arm.

"Oh yeah? How..." Sammy asked, cutting himself off, as his eyes widened in surprise as Hotaru's raised hand started to glow, and his arm was filled with the warmth caused by the glow.

A few seconds later, the glow disappeared and Sammy almost wasn't fast enough to catch Hotaru as her legs gave out on her. "Hey are you okay, Hotaru?" as he lowered her back to the ground, he suddenly realized that his arm no longer hurt. "What did you just do?"

"I healed your arm. That's why those guys were being mean to me, and why no one ever wants to be friends with me." Hotaru said in a quiet voice as she glanced back up at Sammy, her expression sad, as tears started to appear in her eyes, as she looked away. "They think I'm a freak because of my powers. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, Sammy."

"Of course I still want to be your friend!" Sammy said angrily, causing Hotaru to look back up at him in surprise, "I don't think you are a freak. I think your healing ability is cool." He said, taking a deep breath before continuing "and those jerks who treated you badly because of your powers don't deserve to get to know someone who's as specially gifted as you."

"Thank you," Hotaru said softly, not knowing what else to say, as both surprise and relief filled her because of Sammy's reaction to her powers, as she leaned further into his embrace while breathing hard, "You don't have to pretend to like me if your freaked out."

"Who's pretending? I'm not freaked out at all." Sammy said as he helped her to sit back down on the ground, so she could be comfortable, as he looked her over in concern "But why did you look like you were about to faint? I thought you said you were fine?" he demanded.

"Mew." Hera moved closer to the two, concern showing on her feline features as she glanced up at Hotaru's pale features, _What's wrong with her? She was fine a moment ago, but now she looks all pale and sickly._ Hera thought to herself, as she moved onto Hotaru's lap.

"I'm fine really, I'm just a little tired is all," Hotaru said, as she slowly petted Hera while she spoke, "I am fine. It's just that using my powers to heal people takes a lot out of me, and I need to rest a bit afterwards."

Sammy stared silently at Hotaru in disbelief for a few seconds, before coming to a decision. "Well do you live close by? I could walk you home, if you want."

Hotaru shook her head. "No. My house is too far from here to walk to, and I don't feel up to walking right now."

"Okay then." Sammy said, as he stood back up, he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to her feet once more, and started pulling her along behind her, while Hera tagged along from behind. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Hotaru asked confusedly as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

"We're not that far from where I live. You can come stay at my place," he said as he glanced over his shoulder back at Hotaru, as he continued tugging her along behind him, "and you can call home from there, so that someone can come pick you up."

"Um..." Hotaru began becoming a bit flustered as a tiny blush appeared in her cheeks, "Wouldn't your parents mind me just barging into their home unannounced like this?"

"No, I don't live with my mom and dad, but with my brothers and sister, but they're all at work, so they won't be back until later on." Sammy said as they exited the park, and stopped by the curb, where he hailed a taxicab, and the trio quickly piled into the back seat, with Hera resting on Hotaru's lap.

"So where are your parents? Are they away on business, and going to be back home soon?" Hotaru asked, once Sammy has settled back into his seat after giving the taxi driver directions to the apartment building.

"No. They're not going home any time soon." Sammy said quietly, not meeting Hotaru's eyes, as he turned to look out the cab window, "Both my mom and dad are dead. It's just the five of us living together."

"Meow!"

"All right Hera," Sammy said, as he leaned back against his set, with his arms cushioning the back of his head, "Six, if you include Hera," he said with a slight chuckle, as he glanced down at the peeved look on Hera's face.

"I'm sorry about your parents..." Hotaru said after a moment, "I lost my mom in an accident three years ago."

"It's okay. I never really knew them. They both died when I was still a baby, so I don't really remember that much about them." Sammy said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

After that, the two teens remained silent for the rest of the ride, and soon the cab had pulled up to the hotel, and Sammy was helping Hotaru out of the cab, and started leading her towards the front entrance, or at least he tried, but Hotaru kept pulling back.

"Why are we at a hotel? And an expensive one too." Hotaru demanded, as she looked up at the towering building, "I thought you were taking me back to your home. I thought we would be heading for a house."

"I don't have a house. For the moment, this ___is_ home." Sammy said, as he glanced back at Hotaru, keeping a firm grip on her hand as he started pulling her forward, "We're living in this hotel for the time being, while the others are on tour."

"'On tour'?" Hotaru asked, a questioning look on her features as she finally started following Sammy.

"My brothers and sister, are the music group, 'Three Lights and a Star'" Sammy said simply, as he sighed as the two entered the hotel lobby and entered an elevator to head up to his floor.

* * *

((Okay, this chapter's NOT finished yet. In fact _THERE WAS_ more to this chapter already written in, but I took it out so that I could post it, to show everyone I AM still working on it after all the time. ;; Plus, I'm still working on the beginning. The part that I took out doesn't exactly go along with the rest of the chapter yet...)) 


End file.
